A Little Girl's Wish
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: A valentine idea that has been running through my head. This will not be a long chapter story, and I will try to have it done by Valentine's Day, this year, 2013. Depends on how cold it gets because I have no heat… (Cry) and my motivation (Reviews)… **

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...  
**

* * *

**…**

"Psh," InuYasha grunted from within the hut. His arms were crossed over his chest as he ignored everything around him. "That bastard!" Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half-brother, had just left from visiting Rin and bringing her supplies.

"InuYasha!" Kagome reprimanded him. She reached over from her position next to him to smack him on the back of the head. "Don't say such things. Rin will be back any second now, and I don't want you upsetting her." InuYasha's ears laid flat on his head and he sulked from the injury. Had it been anyone else, he would have retaliated, but no, not to Kagome.

"Kagome's right, InuYasha," Sango chirped from her side of the hut. Currently, the demon slayer, who was now four months pregnant with Miroku's child, was aiding Kagome in fixing some dinner. InuYasha had brought home some fish from the nearby river and the two were making quick work at preparing it. "Rin adores Sesshomaru. He saved her life, after all. He can't be as bad as you claim."

"He is a cold-hearted bastard," InuYasha grumbled under his breath. "I don't know how she did it, but it was a one-time thing. There is no one on this earth that could ever change that bastard." InuYasha argued only to wind up kissing the ground with Kagome's SIT command.

"You never know," Miroku spoke from next to Sango. "Rin may have broken through, if only a little."

"Whatever," InuYasha stated.

"You changed," Shippo stated from Kagome's lap. "If you can change then Sesshomaru can."

"Brat!" InuYasha reached out to smack the small fox demon, but stopped short at Kagome's glare. "My brother is incapable of emotions, let alone love."

"That's not true!" This time it was Rin who argued with the half-demon. She had been outside of the door the entire time and had heard everything. "Sesshomaru-sama loves in his own way! He cares for Rin."

"InuYasha isn't denying that," Kagome stated, hoping to ease the child's worry. "Sesshomaru cares for you a lot. I can tell." She did not enjoy seeing tears falling down that sweet child's face. "He worries about your brother in his own way. InuYasha just doesn't know how to say things the right way." Kagome glared at the now cowering half-demon who knew what was to come once the child settled down.

"Rin will prove Sesshomaru-sama can love!" Rin ignored their cries as she turned and ran from the doorway and towards the forest. She kept running until her legs gave out, causing her to trip over a root sticking out from the ground. Rin cried out as she fell and clutched her leg. Her tears would not be stopped as they continued to fall, dripping to the dry earth.

For a while she sat there and cried, ignoring the calls from villagers who were calling her name, trying to find her before dark. When one would come close, she would force herself to stand and run further into the forest, finding somewhere else to hide. She didn't want to be found, but knew she would when Kagome would have to give up and let InuYasha find her through his keen sense of smell.

"It's not true," Rin kept repeating to herself. "Sesshomaru-sama does care." She rocked back and forth. Yet, the words she had overheard from before kept ringing through her head. She thought back to her time with her Lord. Rin had never seen Sesshomaru show much concern for anyone but her, not even for Jaken-sama. Could InuYasha have been right? Rin wanted to deny it but doubts kept floating through her head.

"No, no, no," Rin shook her head, sending her long black hair flying. "Rin will fix it. Rin knows Sesshomaru-sama cares." Standing on shaky legs, Rin stood and made her way back to the village. She was greeted with Kagome and Sango, who fawned over her and tried to ease her worries. Rin smiled and played along, knowing that she had to play along for a while.

That night, when everyone was asleep and while InuYasha was on guard, Rin awoke and moved towards Kagome, being careful not to wake her as she searched for the tie that would release the Jewel of Four Souls from the girl's neck.** It wasn't easy, but she managed to do so without waking Kagome, who had stirred twice in Rin's attempt.

With the jewel shard tightly clasped in her hands, Rin moved to the door, sliding outside of the cabin. She hurried to the edge of the village so that no one could possibly see her. When she felt she was at a safe distance, Rin cupped the jewel closely, gazing at its beauty. The round jewel sparkled in the light of the full moon.

"Rin wishes that someone would save Sesshomaru-sama," Rin spoke while closing her eyes. She repeated the wish over and over out loud while in her mind's eye she pictured someone beautiful and graceful, like her Lord, coming to rescue him from his loneliness. For, as she had come to believe, it was being alone that had caused him to not find happiness with anyone. "Save him," She pleaded to the jewel, but nothing happened. Discouraged, Rin stood with tears in her eyes. She stared down at the jewel with accusing eyes. Why wouldn't it grant her wish?

One of her tears fell upon the jewel right before she turned to go back to the hut. She never noticed how the jewel began to glow and how the tear was absorbed into it. All she thought she knew was that her Lord needed saving and no one was willing to do it.

That night, around the time InuYasha returned, a bright light was seen shooting across the sky and descending to earth. For those who had managed to catch sight of it, mostly demons who roamed the earth during the night, it was a mystery as to what had fallen to earth that night, but they had sensed a great and pure power, one that could even rival that of the jewel of four souls.

Even the great Lord Sesshomaru, who was still departing from the region where his brother claimed, stopped to follow the path of the light that resembled a falling star. At his side, his servant, Jaken, began to ramble about the sight, questioning the Lord repeatedly about the occurrence. Jaken's questions would go unanswered as Sesshomaru removed his attention from the light and back to the path he was taking.

**…**

The following day, a group of villagers awoke to find the form of a woman in the middle of their fields. Her body was bare, and the only covering she had was from the length of her long, silver hair. They feared her to be a demon, and only a priestess would draw close to her, having sensed the purity that radiated from the unconscious woman's sleeping form.

As the priestess knelt beside the woman, she brushed the hair from her head, and saw a fading symbol disappearing from the woman's brow. Before it vanished completely, she was able to recognize a star. Confused at what this could mean, the priestess urged someone to bring a covering and for the men to carry the woman into the priestess' hut. This was where the strange woman would remain until she awoke.

It would take four weeks before that would happen. By then, most of the villagers assumed she would never awaken. The priestess and the local doctor were beginning to give up hope as well. Though her heart still beat and her chest rose and fell with each breath, there was no other sign of life. Even her skin continued to have a slight chill to it. It wasn't until the next full moon, when the priestess laid a hand to the woman's brow that eyes of blue opened and gazed in confusion at the old woman.

"Who are you?" She questioned her voice raw from lack of use.

"I am Priestess Sachi," The old woman spoke softly. "Who be ye?"

Sachi watched as the woman seemed to fall into another confused state. She was obviously thinking on this question. Several minutes went by before the priestess received her answer, "I don't know…"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Yeah, climatic right? Let me know what you think and if you want to see more. I do have a full load of college work to be done. Instead, I'm writing for you. Show some appreciation, people.**

**Note: I have never seen the ending of InuYasha, so I do not know what happened to the jewel. For the purpose of my story, Kagome keeps it. **

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentines day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

It had been a month since the strange woman had awoken. Many of the villagers feared her for her coloring. Indeed, her silver hair and eye color were strange to humans in this area. Had it not been for her rounded ears, even the Priestess might have believed the girl to be a demon based solely on the girl's appearance. Yet, the nature of the girl was too kind and soft to be that of a demon.

Her aura was pure, but powerful.

At first, the villagers refused to have anything to do with her. They would go out of their way to avoid the woman who claimed to know nothing of herself or her past. Their trust was not easily gained. The only ones that seemed to trust in the girl besides Priestess Sachi were the children of the village. Many of them were curious of the strange lady that had awoken. They came to the priestess' hut in search of answers to their curiosity. Of course, their parents scorned them for drawing near to the stranger, but like all children, they could not help but be curious.

Only a select few children, mainly the older ones, fell into the prejudice of the adults.

It was until a week ago that the villagers had opened up to the poor girl. It was not without reason, either. Though their fears of her abilities were just, but their fears of her origins and purpose were not. The girl had been out in the fields when the children came upon her. It was the only time in which the children could escape their every watchful and suspicious parents.

Priestess Sachi had been watching from a safe distance away. She always watched over the girl in case a wayward villager decided to take matters into their own hands. It had brought a smile to her face to see the children speaking with the girl. They encircled her, begging with childish delight for the girl to play a game with them.

Blue eyes met with Priestess Sachi's brown ones in question. With a nod of encouragement to the girl, Sachi smiled in delight and relaxed as the children convinced the girl to play in a game of tag. For a while, the game proceeded without any incident. It was rare to see the girl so carefree and happy. Usually, she had to stay locked within Sachi's hut so not to anger the villagers who looked for more reasons to hate her. Sachi felt sorry for the girl, and wished that things were different. She even prayed for the girl's acceptance within the village.

Priestess Sachi had not known what her prayers would do, and though it worked out in the end, she wished it had been different. During the middle of the children's game, the earth began to tremble and a loud roar sounded from nearby. The woods which surrounded the village suddenly seemed to grow darker. Birds flew from the trees in an attempt to escape the coming force.

"No," Sachi whispered in horror as the children and the girl came to a stop. "RUN!" She yelled while struggling to get to the group. She was too far away to be heard or to be of any assistance when a gigantic demon broke free of the clearing. It's form was disfigured but its eyes which glowed red were focused on the children and the girl.

Sachi's heart beat wildly as she ran forward. She wouldn't make it in time. Almost as if sensing the very thoughts from the priestess' mind, the demon ran forward. Its towering form was at least ten feet tall, and it resembled a mountain in its great size.

"Run!" Sachi begged the group.

Many of the children scattered and the girl scooped up the youngest of the group, turning to run and get the child to safety. Unfortunately, the demon was not particular in which of the children it wanted. Its large size gave it the advantage, and it easily overtook a small boy who had fallen and hurt his leg during his escape.

"NO!" Sachi screamed in desperation. In the distance, villagers were running in their direction. They had their farming tools and any other manner of weapon in hand. It would be of no use. Nothing that they had would be of use against something this strong.

Just as the demon's hand threatened to grasp the child, a barrage of ice spikes flew in its direction. Sachi came to a halt. The girl had sat her burden to the ground and was running back towards the demon. Her eyes were glowing silver and her right hand was glowing a bright blue.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed as she jumped into the air. Her fist became consumed in ice right before it made contact with the demon's chest. The force of the impact caused the giant beast to become unbalanced, and it fell backward, sending dust and grass flying.

"He's hurt," The girl informed Sachi as the Priestess managed to make it to the duo. "Take him and run. Make sure the others are a safe distance away."

"What will ye do?" Sachi questioned as she scooped up the crying child. He was clinging to his leg, which was bent at an odd shape.

"Distract him, now go!" The girl motioned for the priestess to run, and she didn't have to be told twice. Though exhausted from her earlier dash to the girl's side, the priestess ran for the sake of the child. When she looked back, though, the demon had recovered and was advancing on the girl.

This time fire came to the call of the strange girl; it encircled her form before lunging towards the demon. The cry of the demon was loud as the fire burned it's rough skin, but it wasn't enough to stop it from thrashing about wildly. Its fist went flying and slammed into the girl, sending her rolling across the ground. Horror encompassed Sachi as she was forced to watch the girl's body bounce across the ground.

If she had been any other person—a human—then that would have killed her. To Sachi's amazement and that of the villagers, the girl was able to stand, albeit she struggled in the beginning. It was obvious that the girl was in pain, but she still stood to face the giant demon.

The girl's body began to glow a bright white and as the demon ran towards her, the girl extended both hands, and a beam of white, hot energy shot towards the demon, slamming into its chest. This time when the demon howled in pain, it shook the entire area. The light which had attacked it was now purifying the best, and when the attack was over, the demon's form exploded into flames until only ashes remained.

The villagers stood in awe and shock, and once Sachi had handed over the hurt child to its mother, the priestess moved towards the girl who stood slouched and breathing heavily. When Sachi got close enough, she had to move to catch the girl whose legs gave way.

"Are ye alright?" Sachi questioned in worry.

"The child," the girl gasped through pained breaths. Some blood was leaking from her mouth and a large gash ran across the length of her cheek. "Bring me the child," The girl turned her gaze to meet Sachi, and the priestess gasped at the bright silver eyes. "Please."

Sachi had ordered the mother to bring the child who still cried in pain.

"Lay him down close to me," The girl ordered between breaths. The mother was hesitant, but at Sachi's stern gaze, she did as she was told. The girl moved towards the child and placed a hand over his injured leg.

"Healing escalation," The girl whispered, and the same white light filled the boy. Before the eyes of the villagers, the boy's leg healed and his pain disappeared. When the light faded, the girl collapsed in her exhaustion. Sachi had been worried at first, but the girl still breathed. One

From then on, the villagers no longer scorned the girl. The father of the once injured boy had even volunteered to carry the girl back to Sachi's hut. When he lifted her, he noticed a mark on her brow—a golden crescent. It was this fading symbol which the village gave the girl her name—Serenity.

It took several days for the girl to heal from her injuries, but once she had awoken, she was hailed a hero by the villagers. Priestess Sachi was delighted to inform her of how well received her bravery had been, and the girl's modest response was answer enough to the old Priestess. The girl had powers, but there was no darkness in her heart.

"They named ye Serenity," Sachi informed the girl, and the reaction was startling. "What ails ye?" Worry filled her tone when the girl clutched her head and winced in pain.

"I… I think that was my name," Serenity whispered through the pain that continued to pound away at her skull. In the back of her mind, she could hear several voices calling out to her. They were addressing her by that name! "It… it was my name.."

"Are ye remembering something?" Sachi placed a hand on Serenity's knee, trying to give the girl some form of comfort.

"Just voices," Serenity answered while shaking her head. If it hurt this much just to remember a name, she was not sure that she wanted to remember more. Thankfully, the voices began to fade as did the pain. "Voices of people I think I used to know," Serenity stated after the pain ceased. She kept a hand to her temple, rubbing softly.

"Come, fresh air will do ye good," Sachi ordered while helping the girl to her feet. Once she was stable, the two left the hut and entered the busy street of the small village. When the villagers caught their first sight of her since the attack, they all stopped and clapped. The attention made the girl blush, but in her heart, she rejoiced. They no longer hated her. It brought her some peace.

"Serenity!" The children chanted as they came rushing to her. The boy of whom she had healed jumped into her arms and plated a kiss on her cheek as thanks. The other boys made disgusted faces. They were too young to kiss girls, but this boy was beyond thankful for her healing.

Serenity soon became the center of attention for the village. People would come to her when they were sick, and she would heal them. It would seem that the demon's attack had not only gained her the trust of the village, but had awakened some of her powers which had laid dormant inside of her since her arrival.

The more she used her powers, the stronger she became. At first, a simple healing exhausted her, but soon enough, she could heal major injuries one right after another. Word of her abilities traveled from village to village, and soon others from distant villages came when serious illnesses or injuries needed attention.

Unfortunately, word also traveled amongst the demons, and that kind of attention, even in a time of peace, stirred much trouble…

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Okay, so this is going to be a bit longer than I expected because it will move a bit slower. I hope you enjoy this. I know this seems to be a filler chapter but it was necessary. As you can see, word is traveling through the demon ranks. What will this mean for Serenity and the villagers. Review if you want to find out what happens next :)**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Some days she found herself wandering aimlessly in search of answers that continued to elude her. She was slowly regaining her memory, but it wasn't enough. The short, unexpected flashes that came upon her at random would always leave her with more questions than beforehand; it was very frustrating. She also needed a way to escape the villagers.

Yes, she was eternally grateful that they no longer hated and scorned her presence in the village, but her growing reputation amongst villages was beginning to be too much. With each new day, more and more people came to ask her for help. Healing illnesses and injuries of all sorts so often was leaving her drained. She was also restless.

The world was calling to her. Not just the world… It was too hard to explain. Much like the other day, when she and Sachi had went to wash, the water called to her. Like with the first attack which had awakened these powers within her, she was easily able to manipulate the water at will. The same could be said for fire and wind. Yet, she knew this was not the end of her powers. This was what frustrated her the most.

Serenity stopped when she noticed that the forest had grown silent. Her blue eyes slowly inspected her surroundings, looking for anything unusual. Though she could not see anything, she sensed something. It was a foul kind of darkness that sent a shiver down her spine.

_Demon,_ She thought to herself as her eyes narrowed. Another curse to discovering her abilities included the increase in demonic activity in and around the village. These things seemed to be attracted to her powers, and for a moment, she lost herself to another vision.

She saw herself in a strange outfit facing against a humanoid like creature. Though she could not hear what was being said, one word flashed through her mind. _Youma…_

When her senses returned, Serenity found herself face to face with what appeared to be a man. He was quite beautiful with long dark hair held in a loose ponytail and eyes of emerald green. His face was flawless, and on his brow was a strange mark that she couldn't quite make out due to his bangs.

"So you are the one everyone speaks of," The man's voice was soothing, and when he smiled, Serenity found herself blushing. The look in his eyes as he gazed at her was anything but friendly. "They did not mention such beauty in their remarks." He sent a grin her way while his eyes ran over her small frame.

"I don't know of what you speak," Serenity shivered under the man's lecherous gaze. A sense of déjà vu overcame her as a pair of eyes framed by silver hair flashed before her eyes. Raising a hand to her temple, she shook her head and took a step back. Serenity needed to get back to the village.

"Please don't go," The man spoke and he was suddenly in front of her. His hand encircled her wrist. Compared to her pale complexion, he looked like a god of the sun with his tanned skin which was hot to the touch. "I haven't finished talking with you yet." He smiled again, and Serenity could have sworn that his pupils had changed into slits.

"I need to return to the village," She tugged on her arm, but her strength seemed to leave her.

"I assure you that the village you came from is the absolute last place you want to be right now," His voice was liquid silk as he leaned down to whisper softly into her ear. Serenity could no longer feel her legs and when she began to fall, the man before her scooped her into his arms. From this vantage point, Serenity blinked her tired eyes towards the man and noticed his ears were pointed, not rounded like a human.

"Demon," her voice came out a raspy whisper as darkness crept into her vision. She was falling unconscious, and the last thing she could make out were the distant screams echoing from the village.

**…**

As with every time she slept, visions of ghosts haunted her dreams. Their faces were always hidden by the shadows and no matter how hard she tried, she could never make it to them in time. Whenever she would get close, the darkness would consume them, and she was left with only the echoes of their screams to keep her company.

'_Usagi!'_

'_Usako!'_

'_Usa-chan!'_

'_Mama!'_

'_Koneko-chan?'_

'…_Hime…'_

'_Sailor Moon!'_

'_Serenity?'_

Over and over the voices would call to her from the every darkness which continued to creep towards her. Serenity ran, but to where she had no clue. It was like this in ever dream. She would run, fearing the secrets that the darkness held for her. Though she wanted answers, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew those answers would only lead to pain.

Only when the darkness threatened to consume her completely would she awake from her dreams with a pounding heart and the feeling of being unable to breathe. Unlike the past, when she would awaken to the sight of a familiar hut's thatch and clay ceiling, Serenity awoke in an unfamiliar room.

At first, her limbs felt heavy, and she was unable to move. Instead, her eyes ran over the room as her mind struggled to catch up with her. How had she ended up here in this lavish room? It looked like the walls were carved of marble! The image of the man—no demon—flickered across her mind.

"Oh God," Serenity moaned as she forced herself to roll onto her side. The feel of cool silk sliding across her skin sent a trail of goose bumps along her body. Looking closer at her surroundings, Serenity noted that she was lying on a raised and very large futon. The cushioning was thick and many pillows along with silk sheets encompassed her form.

"Where am I?" She questioned aloud as she moved to sit on the edge of the futon. As her legs swung over the edge, the sound of metal clanging together caught her attention. On her right foot a heavy shackle was locked into place, and attached to it was an equally heavy chain which attached itself to the floor near the end of the futon.

Her heart rate increased once more as panic began to set. Frantically she clawed at the chain and even went so far as to summon fire in hopes of melting the metal. Nothing worked; it seemed that the shackle was protected by some sort of magic. Cursing her luck, Serenity stood and made her way towards a nearby window. The length of the chain enabled her to reach it, but that was it.

Serenity sank to the floor in shock as she realized that she was trapped with no way to escape.

"Even if I could, where would I go?" She whimpered to herself. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall as tears ran down her cheeks. The memory of the screams coming from the direction of the village rang through her mind as the image of the man continued to jump to the front of her vision.

Who was he and why had he taken her?

**…**

"How is she?" Miroku questioned as he entered the hut where Kagome tended to Rin. The little girl had been bed ridden for several days now, and everyone was desperate to find out why. Kagome had spent much time at the little girl's side, trying different medicine that she had brought with her on her last journey from home.

Rin wasn't responding to any of it.

"She's getting worse," Kagome sighed sadly. "I don't know what else to do." There was a sense of hopelessness in her voice.

"InuYasha has gone to see if villages nearby have experienced something similar," Miroku stated while moving closer to the miko. Several of the young children in the village had fallen sick, but most of them were older than Rin and had been able to fight off the disease.

As for those that had been Rin's age or younger…

"We should send for Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke gently as she dipped a rag into some water and used it to blot the child's head. It was the only thing she could do for now since nothing else was working.

"But who would be willing to go and how would they find him?" Miroku questioned in earnest. The response from Lord Sesshomaru would be anything but pleasant when the unlucky person would inform him of Rin's health. It was a job that Miroku would never want to be chosen to fulfill. "I wouldn't recommend InuYasha."

"Of course not," Kagome shook her head quickly. "They can barely stand each other as is!"

"He's the only one that could find him," Miroku stated while tapping his nose knowingly.

"Not the only one…" Kagome whispered to herself as she pressed the rag down Rin's neck and to her shoulders. The girl's fever was spiking again and soft moans were escaping her cracked lips. Kagome felt her heart break with each moan, and she wished desperate for a way to help Rin.

A coughing fit began to overcome the girl, and Kagome swiftly moved to raise her gently. The wet rag was abandoned for a dry one that was already spotted with tiny drops of blood. Once the coughing fit had ended, Kagome slowly lowered Rin back onto the futon.

"We need to hurry," Kagome spoke in fear as she showed Miroku the rag which had a large splash of blood in the middle of it.

**….**

* * *

**...**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**RxR**

**I will update when I hit 22 reviews!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

"NO!" Myoga screamed in fright as he jumped around the hut. "He would squash me if I delivered new of Rin's condition!" The more he spoke, the faster he bounced around, making it exceedingly hard for Kagome or Miroku to catch the flea.

"You are the only one who could find him besides InuYasha," Kagome cried as she lunged forward, only to fall onto the floor. "We both know that it would be a bad idea to send InuYasha to tell him."

"Better Lord InuYasha than me," Myoga exclaimed as he moved towards the exit of the hut. Miroku cut him off, and before Myoga could make another sound, the monk's hands closed together on the flea. As Miroku let out a cry of victory, Myoga let out a groan of pain.

"I swear to all that is holy, Myoga, that if you do not go and find Sesshomaru, then none of us, including InuYasha, will let you snack on us!" Kagome whispered harshly when Rin's form moved on the bed. The girl needed her rest, and Kagome would not allow that stubborn flea to compromise the child's already failing condition.

"Fine," Myoga groaned as he struggled to recover from Miroku's blow. Kagome grinned in triumph as the flea dusted himself off before bouncing out of the hut to begin his search.

"You do realize Lord Sesshomaru will probably squish him, right?" Miroku questioned while looking down upon Kagome who shrugged in response. She had a sheepish look on her face, but her resolve hardened as Rin began to toss and turn on the bed.

**…**

"I see you have awoken," A familiar voice broke the silence and broke Serenity from her thoughts. Blue eyes widened as she looked towards the other side of the room where a large pair of doors were slowly closing. Standing before them in a silk black kimono with silver trim was the man from earlier. His green eyes pinned her to the spot as he approached. "I do hope you find your accommodations satisfactory?"

"It is a prison," Serenity spoke as she tugged moved her leg, making the chain rattle on the floor. The man stopped his approach and his eyes flashed momentarily before he relaxed once more. A lazy smile made its way to his face as he continued his approach only to kneel in front of her. When he reached out to touch her with one clawed hand, Serenity turned her head away from his touch.

"I won't hurt you," He spoke. "So long as you cooperate." He reached forward again, and Serenity had nowhere to go this time. Her back was already against the wall, and she knew if she struck out that it would mean trouble for her. Something in his gaze and the way he stared at her made it clear that he would not falter to impose punishment for bad behavior.

"You truly are beautiful for a human," He smirked, and a single canine gleaned in the light coming through the window. "Too beautiful." His hand slid down to her neck, and his fingers sought out the silver locks of hair that flowed freely down her back. She had not realized until then that her hair had been freed from its style and her clothing changed. Only when his flesh brushed against her bare shoulder did she realize the clothing she wore was one worn by a concubine.

"Tell me what are you," He ordered while examining her hair. "At first glance, you appear to be a demon. "Your scent is pure, not like a human, but yet you are not a demon. So, my pretty little bird, what are you?" His green eyes bore into hers and Serenity wished with all her might that she was anywhere but here with this strange man.

"I don't know," She answered honestly when the man looked like he was growing angry at her lack of response. "I have no memories of myself before I arrived at the village." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she continued to push back against the wall. This man unnerved her.

"Hm," he hummed as he released her hair and stood. He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she didn't move, he bent down, grabbed her hand, and jerked her to her feet. Serenity stumbled, falling against him, and her face ignited into a very deep blush of embarrassment and anger. "Do you have a name?"

Serenity tried to push herself free from him, but his arm had locked around her waist. It was like a steel band that refused to budge. She was left to lean on him. His other hand came to her chin, and he tipped her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes once more. "S-Serenity," She began to panic as he examined her closely.

"Very pretty," He commented idly. "You may call me Katsuro."

"Why have you taken me from my village?" Serenity demanded when he continued to hold her even though she increased her struggle to free herself from his touch.

"Your talents are very unique," He finally relented and released her. He stayed close to her, though, refusing to give her all of the space she wanted. This girl was his prisoner, and he would continue to remind her of that fact. "Word of your ability to heal even those who court death have reached quite far. As for your other abilities, it is not every day that a being can manipulate several elements at will."

"What use is my power to a demon?" Serenity demanded to know as dread settled within her stomach.

"Power is everything to a demon; it is the only thing besides beauty that a demon values," The look that filled his eyes made Serenity freeze. She blinked, and in the next instance, she was pushed against the wall. Katsuro's hand was at her throat, squeezing with enough pressure to ensure that she would not fight.

"That alone is reason enough to cage a bird as devine as you," He whispered into her ear. "But my plans for you are much more than you could imagine, my dear." As he moved closer to her face, Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, and in reaction to her fear, her powers lashed out by themselves. Bolts of lightning ran through Katsuro's form, sending him flying away from her.

Coughing for air, Serenity placed a hand at her throat. Surely she would bruise from his rough touch. When she looked to see where he had landed, she gasped when Katsuro's human-like appearance had shifted. His skin was spotted with scales. His loose fitting kimono had opened at the top, revealing a chiseled chest covered in black and dark green scales. Eyes that were once green were now glowing red with barely controlled rage.

Instead of advancing upon her, Serenity was shocked but glad to watch as Katsuro stormed from the room. Several minutes after his exit, a loud roar was heard, and the floor shook violently. An ornate vase that had sat upon a nearby desk toppled to the ground, shattering on impact.

Fear engulfed her as Serenity trembled in fright. What had she done?

**…**

InuYasha cursed as he came upon another village with the same story. The disease was spreading like fire from one village to another. Children were getting sick, and the younger they were, the worse the effects of the disease. The stench of decay and death was everywhere, and it made InuYasha sick.

He would not admit it aloud to anyone, but Sesshomaru's ward had grown on him. InuYasha was desperate to find someone that knew what was happening and how to stop it. Unfortunately, he was having no luck on finding such a person. InuYasha had been on his way to another village—the tenth one so far—when he ran across a group of traveling men. With them traveled an elder woman who looked close to death.

"Where are you taking her?" InuYasha questioned as he advanced upon the men. These men were simple folk, not soldiers but farmers. They were startled when they noticed his ears, but even if he wanted to attack, they had no means by which to defend themselves. Only one man was brave enough or foolish enough to answer.

"Word of a healer who can cure any ailment reached our neighboring village. We are taking her to the healer in hopes that she will be save her from death!" The young man's voice was firm as he stood to face the demon.

"Where is this healer?!" InuYasha demanded to know. Hope flared to life in his chest. Maybe this healer could save Rin.

"Why would a demon want to know?" Another man remarked snidely.

"Children in other villages are getting sick and dying," InuYasha growled. "Including a human child I care for and I refuse to let her die." This shocked the villagers, and they quickly whispered amongst themselves.

Again, it was the first man who spoke. "The village is a half-day journey from here." He pointed in the direction of the village, and that was all the incentive that InuYasha needed. With his speed, he'd make it in a few hours if he didn't stop. In a move that was unlike him, InuYasha thanked the men before running towards the village which held the only hope for Rin and the others.

**…**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga hollered as he moved as quickly as her could. "I must find Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sessho—" Myoga was cut off as he slammed into someone just as he cleared a particularly thick area of foliage. "—maru…" He whimpered as he fell to the ground. Dazed at first, it took a moment for the flea to notice that the demon he had been searching for was looking down towards him.

"Isn't that InuYasha's bug?" Jaken commented rudely while advancing on Myoga. "What business do you have with my Lord?!" He demanded.

"Rin," Myoga gasped. "The child is sick," He squeaked as golden eyes narrowed in anger and mistrust. "All the children are sick!" Myoga cowered as Sesshomaru's powerful aura flared to life at that remark. "Kagome sent me to find you. She thought you should know."

"And you waited this long to—Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken was interrupted as his Lord was enveloped in an orb of light. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whined as he ran after the orb which had taken to the sky, but it was of no use. Jake was too small and too slow to ever hope to catch up with his lord on foot.

"I am so unappreciated," He whimpered before turning to Ah-Un and mounting the two-headed beast.

"Tell me about it," Myoga sympathized while jumping atop the beast. Jaken paid him no mind as Ah-Un took to the sky, but when Myoga decided to enjoy a snack, Ah-Un used its tail to smack the flea off of him.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them!**

**PS: IN this story, for the sake of the plot, Rin has just turned 10!**

**RxR**

**See you guys at 42 reviews!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Any hope that InuYasha had was gone when he came upon the very village the travelers had informed him of earlier that day. He had pushed himself harder than ever before in hopes of reaching the village in three hours only to find it decimated. All of the huts had been torn apart, and several still burned, but most were just charred remains of homes that once were.

Despair tore at InuYasha's chest as he walked through the village looking for survivors, but he only found blood and parts that were left behind. "Damn it!" InuYasha screamed as his eyes began to burn. He wiped at his eyes, mentally ordering himself not to cry. Maybe this was the wrong village. Besides, many healers had come to try and save the children in his village and all had failed. Those travelers must have exaggerated that healer's abilities.

InuYasha turned to leave, but his ears twitched when he thought he heard a moan. Stopping to look around, InuYasha was ready to call it a figment of his imagination, but another moan sounded. Sniffing the air, InuYasha was met with the smell of smoke, fire, death, and blood—fresh blood! Following this scent, InuYasha was led to the edge of the village where one hut had completely collapsed.

The noise sounded again and InuYasha was sure that it was coming from the debris. Moving quickly he began to carefully pull the debris away from the large pile, until the only thing left was the battered form of an elderly priestess. Sniffing again for good measure, InuYasha could tell it was her who was bleeding, and his golden eyes took note of her form. Her fingers were bloody, and InuYasha looked to the large piece of wall that had hid her. There were scratch marks on it.

"You were trying to escape," He mumbled to himself as he knelt down and tried to determine how injured she was. When he touched her, the woman's eyes snapped open, and fear ignited in those aged depths. "I'm not here to hurt you," He assured her as he held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I came looking for the village healer. Are you her?"

The woman could barely speak as her lips were cursted together with dried blood. Instead, she shook her head.

InuYasha sighed in frustration. He really wanted to scream and curse, but that would only frighten the old woman. "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you be moved?" He watched as the woman shook her head at first and then nodded. Grunting in approval, InuYasha carefully lifted the woman and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm going to take you back to my village for medical attention," InuYasha stated. With a nod from her, InuYasha urged his tired body to run again. The woman was obviously exhausted and dehydrated. If he intended to find out what happened, then he needed to get her to Kagome.

**…**

Kagome screamed as the door to the hut was slammed open unexpectedly. Turning in shock, she automatically fell into a fighting position. There was no way she would let anyone hurt the sick child. Her efforts were not needed when she took in the imposing form of Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes were slowly returning to their normal coloring. When they had cleared completely, a low growl cleared his throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome slid out of the way as the towering demon moved to his ward's side. Her fear took a backseat when she noticed the worry the normally stoic demon was showing while he knelt next to the girl. "InuYasha is searching every village for answers to what is causing this."

"How long has she been like this?" Sesshomaru demanded and Kagome had to shake off the momentary shock. She hardly ever heard him speak so much at one time, and it only attested to how much Rin had been able to change the demon over the years.

"Her symptoms started almost two weeks ago," Kagome gasped as she found herself choking around the iron grip locked around her throat.

"And you did not think to inform this Sesshomaru before now?!" He demanded as red leaked back into his vision.

Kagome had to fight to keep herself calm. She kept reminding herself that he was worried and she couldn't blame him. "The symptoms were mild. We thought it was a cold!" She began to turn blue in the face, and Sesshomaru allowed his grip to loosen slightly. "This disease grows worse incredibly fast. We had no idea until it was too late!"

Sesshomaru stared her down for several minutes before finally releasing her. Kagome fell to her knees and held a hand to her throat. For several seconds she struggled to regain her breath, but once she had, she turned a concerned gaze to the demon who loomed over Rin. The little girl was having another coughing fit, and Kagome carefully moved to assist her.

"I have to help her," Kagome whispered as she grabbed a new rag and held it to Rin's mouth while lifting the girl up. "If I don't move her, then she'll drown in her own blood." The air was thick with tension, and once the coughing fit had ended, Kagome showed Sesshomaru the result of it.

"This started three days ago, but has been getting worse ever since," Her brow eyes lowered to the ground. "Nothing I have is working, but we will find a way to save her—"

"Kagome!" Miroku ran into the room and slid to a stop when he noticed Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Kagome stood and moved to Miroku's side. Her eyes caught sight of InuYasha from over Miroku's shoulder. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled while running past Miroku and to her mate and husband.

"We need to get her some water," InuYasha stated while handing the old woman in his arms over to another villager. "Hurry, she might know what happened to her village and the healer that lived there!" The man didn't need to be told twice as he carried the elderly Kaede's hut while a village woman ran to gather some fresh water.

"What happened?" Kagome demanded as she caught InuYasha. He looked exhausted and he was burning up. Her hands smoothed away the hair that was plastered to his sweaty face.

"Ran into some men traveling with an old hag," InuYasha panted. "Told me about a healer, and went to find her. Village was destroyed…"

"Kagome!" Kaede's voice rang from the other hut.

"Come on," Kagome urged as she helped to lead InuYasha to Kaede's hut. When they made it in, InuYasha slid against a nearby wall and closed his eyes. His ears were flat on his head as he took a moment to rest from his journey. Kagome went immediately to Kaede's side.

"Do ye have something to help her?" Kaede questioned while washing the other woman's face. Kagome nodded and ran out of the hut for a moment to retrieve some energy replenishing chewable from her pack in the hut that held Rin. When she entered, Sesshomaru looked to her with a raised brow.

"InuYasha returned," She supplied before running back to Kaede. Once the other woman's lips were open and she had been given water, Kagome slid the chewable into her mouth and urged her to chew. If the woman had been without nourishment for a while, then this would help her to recover.

"Can ye remember anything?" Kaede questioned.

"Demons," The other priestess whispered hoarsely. "They… came suddenly…" She coughed and Kaede offered more water to the woman.

"What kind of demons?" InuYasha questioned from his place against the wall.

"Serpents and…" The woman groaned. ".. Dragons…"

This caught everyone's attention. InuYashsa ignored his injuries in order to move to the woman's side. "Are you sure?" When the woman nodded InuYasha cursed. "What about the healer?"

"..She … walking…woods.." The woman moaned.

"So she wasn't there during the attack?" Kagome asked hopefully. The priestess nodded before her body fell unconscious. Kagome sighed in relief and looked to InuYasha with hope in her eyes. Yet, his facial expression did not match hers, and she grew worried instantly.

"Demons attack so soon after the war?" He mumbled to himself. He was in deep thought, but when the familiar stench of his brother entered the hut, InuYasha forced himself to stand and face the angered demon.

"Dragons attacked the village where a healer resided," He informed the man. For once, there was no animosity in either of their voices. Right now they had something else to worry about other than their rivalry. "Serpents and Dragons, but the healer had apparently went for a walk before the attack."

**…**

Serenity urged herself to stand. Her legs were shaky, but she used the wall for support. The light coming in from the window behind her cast her shadow before herself, and she inspected it in order to calm herself. Her mind ran over the events that had just occurred, but when a giant shadow blocked her light, she turned and looked towards the window. In the distance a giant creature flew through the sky.

"A dragon?" She gasped when she took in the serpent like form of the demon which soared through the sky. When the creature flipped in the air and flew towards her, Serenity scurried backwards, falling back onto the bed when her feet tripped over the silk sheets. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear a large crash, but it never came. Instead, the windows to her room flew open and the sound of something landing filled her ears.

Blinking her eyes open, Serenity saw the form of Katsuro shifting back to his human form. This time, however, his bat like wings folded against his back. Her heart raced within her chest and beat so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Fear flooded her system when her gaze met the angry gems that were his.

She silently made a note to herself never to piss him off again. If she planned to get out of here alive, she needed to stay on his good side. When Katsuro began to storm towards her, Serenity back peddled but became entangled in the silk sheets. Before she could untangle herself, he was looming over her form.

"I suggest you not flirt with my temper again," His eyes were like green flames as he pinned her to the bed with his stare alone. "I have no plans to hurt you, but those plans can change if you are not careful. Understand?"

She nodded and sighed with relief as Katsuro stood without touching her and left the room. Before he cleared the doorway, he turned to pin her with his gaze once more. "I will have someone bring your meal soon enough." When she replied with a confused gaze, he chuckled.

"I need you alive, and if you behave, you will remain comfortable," He grinned darkly. "If you do not behave… well…" He left, slamming the doors behind him and leaving her trembling in shock.

**…**

"Dragons?" Sesshomaru sneered. "Impossible."

"I highly doubt she would lie," Miroku stated and flinched when Sesshomaru's gaze locked onto his form. "What reason would she have to lie about that?"

"It doesn't make sense," Sango stated. "It has been quiet since the war, so why make such a bold move against a harmless human village?" She looked to InuYasha. "Did it look like any survived?"

"No," InuYasha shook his head. "It was total destruction."

"Did they feed on the villagers?" Kagome questioned quietly. She had seen many horrors, but it was still hard to come to terms with so much bloodshed, especially during peaceful times like these.

InuYasha opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as his mind ran back through the scene he had witnessed. He thought on everything he had sensed and clearly remembered the scent of blood, fire, and smoke. There was something else too, that he hadn't paid any attention to in his haste to find the healer. "The bodies were burned," he commented. "I could smell it."

"Why would they burn the bodies?" Miroku questioned.

"It doesn't make any sense," Kagome's brow was furrowed as she tried to understand what was happening.

"They were in the way," InuYasha stated as realization dawned on him. He and Sesshomaru locked gazes before the two brothers moved as one towards Kaede's hut. Kagome quickly ran after them and once she caught up, she gave InuYasha a confused look.

"They were looking for something that wasn't there, so they killed and destroyed everything in the way of their search," He informed Kagome. "If anyone knows what they wanted, it will be her." He pointed towards the sleeping woman on the cot.

**….**

* * *

**...**

**Well, we are moving along quite nicely, don't you agree?**

**See ya'll at 55 reviews!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Moon Mage Goddess, if you are reading this, UPDATE! Also, Jay Ficlover, you need to update Breathless! LOLxD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**Note #2: One of my reviewers commented that last time Sesshomaru was OOC. I really don't see it like that because Rin is the only one who he has ever connected with and I can see him getting very upset at the thought of her dying. After all, he lost her once and he couldn't bring her back if she died from this disease….**

**...**

* * *

**...**

A knock sounded from the doorway, and it made Serenity jump. She had been curled on the bed, and she slowly untangled herself and stood. Another knock came, and this time a timid female voice sounded from the other side.

"Come in," Serenity spoke and she watched anxiously as the door opened to reveal a small child that looked to be nearing her teenage years. She had long dark hair held in a high pony tail, and her eyes were a bright gold. On her brow was a dark blue oval.

The girl brought with her a tray with tea, bread, and several pieces of fruit. Without looking at Serenity, she sat the tray on the floor next to the bed and turned to leave. "Wait!" Serenity called out. "What is your name?"

The girl stopped mid-step but did not turn to face Serenity. "I am called Izumi." Her voice was monotone as she spoke, and with that declaration, she began to leave once more.

"That is a beautiful name," Serenity spoke, trying to make conversation with the girl. The child was obviously a demon, but Serenity sensed no ill will coming from her. How many other children lived in this place? Were there others?

The girl stopped and turned her head. Gold eyes met blue before the child nodded and escaped through the doorway. Sighing, Serenity sunk to her knees and stared sadly at the doorway. How long would she be held here? Would she ever be allowed to leave? Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach growled softly, and Serenity crawled to the tray. At first she pondered if the food would be poisoned, but why would anyone kidnap her only to go to the trouble of poisoning her?

In the end, her hunger won, and she found herself munching on the sweet fruit that had been prepared for her.

**…**

It was several hours before the woman woke again. Kaede and Kagome had stayed by her side while InuYasha and Sesshomaru kept nearby. After taking some water, the woman sat up and leaned against the wall; it was obvious that she was still in pain.

"Do you feel up to answering some questions?" Kagome questioned, knowing that if InuYasha or Sesshomaru learned that the woman had awoken, then they would be here soon to question her. The old woman nodded, and Kagome stood to fetch the men. It didn't take long for her to find them, and when she informed them to the woman's status, the two headed towards the hut.

"Be careful," Kagome warned. "If she was just attacked and her village destroyed by demons, she may scare easily." Sesshomaru didn't respond, but InuYasha nodded his understanding and consent. While the two demons asked their questions, Kagome went back to Rin's side in order to relieve Sango.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru entered just as Kaede had finished informing the woman of the two and their reasons for coming to speak with the other priestess.

"What do ye call yourself?" Kaede questioned.

"I was known as Priestess Sachi in my village," Her voice was raspy still, but it was not difficult to understand her.

"What happened to your village?" InuYasha questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I heard the screams," Sachi spoke with a grimace. "Demons in the form of serpents and dragons attacked us."

"Were they looking for something?" InuYasha questioned while Sesshomaru stared down the old woman. The answer was obvious when the woman paled and began to shake. Her hands fisted in her lap as her breathing increased.

"They wanted Serenity," Sachi whispered. "She went walking, and wasn't there. Did ye find her?"

"Is Serenity a healer?" Sesshomaru questioned, drawing attention to himself.

"Yes, her powers are great," Sachi nodded.

"I didn't find anyone but you," InuYasha stated. "Why would demons be interested in a healer?"

"She can do other things," Sachi explained. For a moment, uncertainty was in her eyes. Could she really trust the two of them with this information? If those other demons destroyed everything to get a hold of Serenity, what would they do? "Shortly after her arrival, a demon attacked some children while she was nearby. She summoned fire and ice to aid her."

This caught their attention. The one with the ears looked shocked and the other looked suspicious.

"Later, she manipulated the water of the stream," Sachi added. "She knows not how she does this, but I fear for her and these powers." Her words were softer towards the end. Sachi had noticed the influx in demon activity near the village upon Serenity's arrival; however, she would never fault the girl for it. Demons were drawn to power, and Serenity's aura was powerful.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sesshomaru spoke up as he digested the information. The mention of dragons had him on edge. Dragon demons were near extinct and most of them had gone into hiding since the defeat of Ryukotsusei, the leader of their kind.

"Just names," Sachi spoke without meeting Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Do ye remember any of them?" Kaede questioned. She recognized the importance of such information and prayed that the woman could give them something.

"Katsuro," Sachi stated after she struggled for a while to remember something. "Find the healer and take her to Katsuro…" She quoted while looking at the two demons to see if they could make sense of it. Sesshomaru growled lightly as he stormed out of the room. Apparently, the name meant something to him.

"Thanks," InuYasha said gruffly while following after Sesshomaru.

"Please, find her," Sachi called out to InuYasha before he could clear the doorway. His golden eyes met her brown ones for a moment and then he nodded. "Thank you!"

"Feh," He mumbled in embarrassment.

**…**

Serenity had hoped the Izumi would return to take her tray, but it never happened. Instead, the next time the door opened, she was greeted with the sight of Katsuro. Her form stiffened when she caught her first glance of him, but her fear melted to worry when she saw him dragging in a sick human child.

"Let us see how skilled you truly are, Serenity," Katsuro spoke coldly while tossing the poor boy forward. He could be no older than ten and as his form fell to the floor before the bed, Serenity rushed to his side. Any thoughts of Katsuro looming over her disappeared as she concentrated on the boy.

Being as gentle as possible, she gathered him in her arms and laid him on the end of the bed with pillows to cushion his head. His skin was hot to the touch, and sweat soaked his dirty clothing. Momentarily, she couldn't help but wonder where on earth Katsuro had found him or why he had a human child in the first place. Before she could question him, the boy began to cough, and blood sprayed from his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" She turned accusing eyes to Katsuro, and he responded with a chuckle.

"I suggest you worry about saving him for the time being," He waved a hand at the boy who was beginning to convulse. Horrified, Serenity turned her attention to the boy and placed one head on his brow and the other on his chest. Her eyes closed as she concentrated and called to the healing powers that hid inside of her.

She knew the moment it happened. Her whole body warmed and she felt at peace when the light encompassed her. She kept her eyes closed in concentration as she focused on the child's fading life force and pushed her energy into him. Slowly, the boy ceased his convulsions and his coughing died down.

"Impressive," She heard Katsuro speak from beside of her, and she felt his hand on her brow as he pushed her hair aside to take note of the crest that burned there brightly. "Intriguing…"

When Serenity felt that the boy was no longer in danger of dying, she also concentrated on cooling him down. His body was still warm from the fever trying to fight off the disease. A cool breeze blew in from the window and slowly blew back and forth over the child until his skin cooled and he was no longer in danger.

Blinking her eyes open, she smiled when she noticed his breathing was normal and color had returned to his cheeks.

"I'd heard rumors of your ability to heal, but it seems your talents go beyond healing," Katsuro stood and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. Serenity jumped forward, trying to pull the boy from his arms, but Katsuro was stronger.

"What are you going to do with him?!" She demanded to know.

"It isn't any of your concern for the time being," Katsuro sneered as he watched her grow angry. "But I assure you that if you do not get that temper of yours under control, I would be more than happy to make an example of him by throwing him out of your window."

"W-what?" She looked confused and he chuckled in amusement.

"You don't know where you are, do you?" He questioned while leaning over her shorter frame. "What better place to keep a pretty little bird like you than a cage in the sky?" Realization dawned on her and she turned pale. "So, if you have any thoughts of escaping, think twice, Serenity, because unless you know how to fly, you won't survive the fall." His laughter rang through the room as he turned to leave, dragging the unconscious boy with him.

**…**

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha growled. "Where are you going?" He hurried to jump in front of Sesshomaru's path, cutting him off. "What does that name mean to you?"

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he struggled to control his inner demon from taking over. Thoughts of Ryukotsusei and the battle with him rang through Sesshomaru's mind. "Ryukotsusei mentioned that name in our battle," Sesshomaru stated darkly. "This Sesshomaru did not understand at the time, but now it is clear."

"You think this Katsuro is an heir to Ryukotsusei?" InuYasha questioned. When Sesshomaru nodded, InuYasha scoffed. He remembered that dragon and the stories that his mother told him about the dragon that aided in his father's downfall. "How do we find him?"

"We?" Sesshomaru questioned with an arched brow. "This is my fight."

"It is ours as well," Kagome spoke up from behind Sesshomaru. "We care for Rin as much as you do, and there are other children that are sick as well. If he took the healer, she may be the only one who can save Rin and the others!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the familiar voice of Jaken rang from above. Everyone looked up to see Jaken landing with Ah-Un, and when they were safely on the ground, the toad demon ran hurriedly to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru-Sama," He bowed. "I hurried as fast as I could—"

"Jaken, where did Ryukotsusei dwell?" Sesshomaru interrupted his servant. The green toad stuttered for a moment before recovering as quickly as possible.

"He dwelled in a castle in the sky, but nobody knew where. Your father had suspicions," Jaken informed him. "He believed the castle lied in the mountains of Noburo, but before he could find out, Ryukotsusei made to attack first."

"Lord InuYasha," A groan was heard and InuYasha looked down to find a queasy looking Myoga.

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha questioned without concern. The flea looked like he was sick to his stomach.

"That little fool tried to make a snack of Ah-Un!" Jaken informed InuYasha while giving the flea a look of disgust. "Any fool would know that the blood of a dragon is highly toxic!"

"It is?" InuYasha's ears twitched at the new information.

Jaken rolled his eyes before answering, "Of course it is!"

"What would happen if a human was exposed to dragon demon blood?" InuYasha questioned as his mind ran over the possibilities.

"It would depend on how much exposure they had to it and how they were exposed," Jaken stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why?" InuYasha didn't answer him, instead, he took off towards the nearest well. Sesshomaru had caught onto his thoughts and was not far behind. Being a full blooded demon, Sesshomaru's keen sense of smell was stronger and he could detect the taint.

"They tainted the water supply," Sesshomaru growled.

"InuYasha," Kagome panted as she caught up with her mate and Sesshomaru. "What's wrong?"

"The well was tainted," InuYasha growled before he ran to investigate the others. Now that he knew what the faint smell was, he could more easily recognize it. Several minutes passed before he returned. "This is the only one tainted. Kagome, warn the villagers not to use this well and help Kaede set up a barrier around the others!"

"What are you going to do?" Kagome questioned.

"Find the girl and bring her back," InuYasha stated.

"Bring her," Sesshomaru ordered and when InuYasha looked to argue, Sesshomaru shot him a glare. "Her purifying powers may be needed." This made InuYasha deflate as he considered Sesshomaru's point of view. After some time, he nodded his consent and Kagome ran off to gather her things and inform Kaede of the wells. As the two waited on her, InuYasha turned and began to tear the well apart, allowing for the rocks and wood to fall and block off the supply to the water.

"Ready!" Kagome spoke as she ran back with her bow, arrows, and backpack filled with supplies at the ready. InuYasha nodded and knelt so she could climb his back. Once she was secure, the two brothers quickly made way towards the Noburo Mountains.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**The Noburo Mountains are just some that I made up for the story. Can you figure out what will happen next? I'm sure you can, and you will find out when I hit 75 reviews!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Feel free to check out Past Mistakes and Future Changes, a revamp of a story from my old account. It is a Inu/SM crossover and is centered on both Usagi and Rei. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

For the next few days, her routine was the same. Izumi would appear and bring her food for each meal. The girl was always quiet and refused to be in Serenity's presence for long. It was quite odd, and Serenity had tried many things to get the girl to talk. Yet, so far Serenity had learned only of the girl's name.

Another part of her routine was to entertain Katsuro's curiosity. He would bring a child every day, each more sick than the last, and test her abilities. No matter how much she questioned him, he refused to answer her as to why he did this. Yet, with each child she healed, the more frustrated yet pleased he seemed to be.

A knock sounded on the door, and Serenity stood and waited as several demon women entered the room and began a familiar routine. The first time Serenity met these women, she had been startled and refused to cooperate. She did not understand why they were sent to wait on her. Unfortunately, her actions were displeasing and Katsuro had stormed into her room, whip in hand, and left her back raw.

It took two days to heal from her wounds, and she made sure to not fight the next time they came to her. Like now, she allowed them to unshackle her and lead her to a large bathing room. They stripped her of her clothes, took down her hair, and aided her into the tub that was filled with hot water and scented oils. While it was very nice, it was also discomforting to have these women wash her.

During the entire ordeal, none of the women spoke to her as they washed her hair and her body. Once she was clean, they would gather her out of the tub, dry her off, and dress her in a new outfit similar to the one she originally awoke in the first day. They would then lead her back to her room and return the shackle to her ankle before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Shortly after they left, Katsuro entered. "Why do you chain me here when I have no way to escape from this place?" She questioned him finally. Her eyes bore into his, but he ignored the question for the time being. Snapping his fingers, a male similar to him in appearance appeared with a very young child. Serenity felt her heart aching when she realized that this child was the sickest of them all.

The man carrying the child followed behind Katsuro who took his time to approach Serenity. "Lay him there," Katsuro ordered while reaching down to yank Serenity to her feet by pulling roughly on her arm. He held her tight and made her watch as the child began to convulse. Blood and saliva pooled in the poor boys mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Eyes wide with horror, Serenity fought to rush to his side, but Katsuro wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly to his chest. The harder she fought, the stronger his grip became until she was crushed against him. "Let me save him!" She begged as tears pooled into her eyes.

"Not yet," He purred into her ear, and a wave of disgust washed over her.

"If I don't help him now, then he will die!" Serenity snapped. Her blue eyes hardened and the specks of silver hidden within their depths began to expand. Their change shocked Katsuro, but it pleased him as well, especially when the child gasped one last time.

Serenity felt her heart breaking as the child's chest sunk for the last time. The familiar sound of the death rattle seemed to echo throughout the room. The boy was dead. Serenity felt Katsuro's arms slip free from her waist and one of his hands brush the hair away from her neck.

"Go, save him if you can," his lips brushed the curve of her ear before he stood back and watched her closely.

Tears leaked freely from her face as she took several tentative steps towards the boy. His skin was ghostly white, and her hands shook as she fell to her knees in front of him. So many emotions were rushing through her, but the strongest was the grief. Truly, Katsuro was the cruelest demon of them all for making her watch an innocent suffer so much.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered to the boy while brushing a hand over his cheek. His skin was cooling already. She ripped off a piece of silk sleeve and used it to wipe way the blood that had coated his chin and cheeks. How scary it must have been to drown in your own blood. How she wished she could do something for him.

Her hands wrapped around the boy's body, pulling him to her as she wept over him. From behind, Katsuro narrowed his eyes impatiently. Maybe he had been wrong in how far her abilities could be tested. Yet, as he watched, he began to sense a strange energy coming from her. Green eyes narrowed as a bright white light surrounded her and the child. Moving to stand in front of her, his confusion turned to glee when he noticed the complexion of the boy returning.

"Amazing," Katsuro whispered as the child's chest rose and fell once more. "Quite impressive, Serenity. Now, hand him over!" Katsuro leaned down to take the boy from her, but when she looked up at him, he stopped. Her eyes were completely silver and they were glowing brightly. A silver, eight-pointed star blazed with the same intensity on her brow.

Suddenly, he knew he was looking into the eyes of a different person altogether.

**…**

Kagome shivered against InuYasha as the two of them struggled to keep up with Sesshomaru. The other demon had grown more restless as the days had passed. So far, three had gone by, and Kagome worried for Rin's health. Honestly, she couldn't blame her brother-in-law for being so upset and taking it out on the two of them. He truly didn't mean to, and Kagome would be the same if she didn't need to be so strong for the two brothers.

"It isn't here, Sesshomaru," InuYasha yelled to Sesshomaru over the roar of the frosty wind. They had made been climbing to the peaks of three different mountains in search of Katsuro's castle. So far, they had no luck. "We have to turn back and regroup. It won't do Rin any good if we freeze to death up here!"

When Sesshomaru only continued to ignore him, InuYasha set Kagome down for a moment and dashed ahead. He ignored Kagome's pleading for him to wait. Something had to be done. InuYasha cared just as much for Rin, and though he didn't want her to die, their journey so far had been a waste of time. When InuYasha grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's arm, the other demon reacted fiercely, swiping his claws at InuYasha.

InuYasha had barely any time to dodge the attack, but he growled and lowered himself into a defensive position. Sesshomaru had some energy that needed to be released, and InuYasha would never turn down an opportunity to make his brother bleed. Kagome sighed as the two brothers fell into a deadly dance. She had no energy to break it up. She was cold and exhausted. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest.

She also hurt in too many places to count, especially her neck. Kagome leaned her head back, letting it roll back and forth until it popped. She sighed in delight and opened her eyes. In the distance above, something sparkled. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then she noticed it again and Jaken's words replayed in her head…

"In the sky…" Kagome whispered. InuYasha and she had thought about it and thought it meant his castle had been atop the mountain. What if it wasn't?

"HEY!" Kagome shouted, but the two demons either did not hear her or refused to pay her any mind. Frustrated from lack of real sleep, Kagome continued to scream louder, but it didn't work. Huffing, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She grabbed her shoe and threw it at InuYasha, effectively hitting him on the head and catching his attention.

"What?!" InuYasha snapped in annoyance as he picked up the shoe. Kagome pointed above her.

"What if your father meant it was literally in the sky?" Kagome questioned and the two demons looked towards the area she pointed towards. Neither noticed anything, but they did sense a spike in power, as did Kagome.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru ignored the two as he allowed his orb to consume his form and carry him towards the sky.

"HEY!" InuYasha screamed. "How are we supposed to get up there?" He growled and cursed his brother for being a show off.

"InuYasha…" Kagome called, and he turned to look towards her only to find her pulling Kirara from her backpack. The cat demon uncurled and looked towards the two expectantly.

"How long has she been in there?" InuYasha questioned in shock.

"She slept curled in the blankets that I brought," Kagome stated. "Sango thought she might come in handy."

InuYasha made a mental note to thank Sango the next time he saw her.

**…**

"I highly suggest you consider what you are about to do," Katsuro growled as Serenity laid the boy on her bed and slowly stood to her feet. Her body was still glowing, and with the glow came subtle changes. Her complexion was paling but not in an unhealthy way, and in her hands, a staff formed from thin air.

The temperature in the room began to drop suddenly and Katsuro's eyes shot towards the shackle at her foot which was growing a thick sheet of ice around it. Lifting the staff in her hands, she slammed the tip into the fully frozen chain, and the metal shattered. Now free, her silver eyes glared into his own green depths.

"Where are the other children?" She demanded to know, and her voice echoed with a power that sent a chill of fear through his form.

"This castle is a refuge for the few remaining of my kind," Katsuro grinned maliciously. "They had to eat something, and I'm not one to feed rotten meat to my kindred." He had hoped to antagonize her and use fear to subdue her, but his words had the opposite effect. Instead of shying away as she had been doing, a strong burst of energy surged from her and sent him flying through the wall of her room.

Katsuro growled as he felt his demonic side begin to war with him for control. Pushing a piece of broken wall off of him, he stood and dusted himself off before looking towards his captive. A forked tongue flickered out to lick his lips as he took note of her change. No longer was she wearing the clothes he had provided for her. Instead, she was dressed in a strange and short white dress with colored accents adorning the front of the skirt.

"I thought I had put you in your place before, but it seems I had not been nearly strict enough," His grin turned savage as scales broke out over his body. He allowed the his demonic form to take charge but before he completely lost himself to the beast that lurked within, he had one last thought to share with her. "I guess I will have to break you down completely and mold you back together into the proper servant."

"You can try," Her eyes narrowed as his body morphed into a huge dragon and she prepared herself to attack.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN!**

**Who is excited for the next chapter? Let me hear you say it!**

**I will see you all again at 95 reviews **

**Also, to my reviewer I mentioned previously: I was not offended or upset. I just wanted to explain to you the reason I had him do such a thing. As you can see in this chapter, it is mostly his frustration and pent up energy from being so helpless in this matter that has him on edge. No worries, he'll be working off that energy soon enough!**

**To Anon-Jealous: I have no idea what is going on here! I am just as shocked as you :P**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

When InuYasha and Kagome broke through the thick clouds, they were presented with the sight of a grand castle, one that reminded Kagome of Hogwarts from the Harry Potter books in her time. The only difference was that this castle was much darker and the aura coming from it sent a shiver down her spine. She unconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around InuYasha as she looked for Sesshomaru.

She didn't have to look far because his graceful form was currently taking down two guards that had been standing post at the entrance of the castle. By the time InuYasha and Kagome caught up with him, their bloody and battered forms lay motionless across the stairs. It was then that Kagome was reminded of just how powerful this demon was and how she was grateful that he was on their side.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru spoke as he eyed the door. With one clawed hand, Sesshomaru reached out, and his hand was prevented from touching the doors by a barrier.

"Feh," InuYasha grinned as he pulled Tessaiga free from its sheath. "Step aside, Sesshomaru." Lifting the sword, InuYasha brought it down, cutting through the barrier and destroying it. "Too easy!" Grinning, InuYasha kicked open the door just in time to hear the loud roar echo through the halls. As if to answer the call, several other roars sounded from within the castle.

"We need to hurry," Kagome urged as she slid from Kirara's back. She prepared her bow and drew and arrow as she and the two demon brothers moved into the castle.

**…**

She strained under the force of the flames as they licked at her shield. She wouldn't be able to hold it up for much longer as the shield was acting as an oven, baking her on the inside and making it hard for her to breathe. Suddenly, the flames stopped, and as she sighed in relief, a huge tail came slamming into the side of her barrier, shattering it.

A cry of pain escaped her when her body was forcefully thrown through the wall and into the hallway. She groaned as she slowly pushed herself to her feet and looked towards Katsuro's dragon form. He was so big that he had broken through the ceiling and he obviously had the upper hand at the moment.

His eyes were grinning at her as he opened his mouth and let out a roar so loud that the entire castle shook from the force of it. That sound was followed by a weak groan, but this one came from the figure on the bed, and Cosmos felt her heart flutter in fear. The tail which had slammed into her now wrapped around the boy whose eyes were just beginning to flutter open. When he realized what was happening, the child began to scream and cry.

"Let him go, Katsuro!" Cosmos demanded as she took a step forward. She froze, however, when Katsuro's tail moved towards the side wall of her had been prison. Part of it had broken during his transformation and the need to fit this form of his in such a confined area. Fear for the child engulfed her and mad her move forward.

The dragon's next roar was mocking as he tossed the child through the air.

"**NOOOO!**" Cosmos screamed and without thinking she took a running jump from the room and towards the boy. Both of their forms plummeted from the heavens and beneath the thick blanket of clouds which hid the castle from view.

As their forms disappeared from view, Katsuro allowed his demonic form to recede. "A shame," He spoke to himself as he glared towards the last point at which he had seen her before she disappeared through the clouds. "She truly was magnificent."

**…**

The trio did not make it very far before they were welcomed by three identical sisters. They each had long dark hair braided down their back and eyes of a bright yellow that seemed to glow in the light of the surrounding area.

"Welcome," they spoke in unison. Though they showed no signs of attacking, it was obvious that they would not let them pass. "Our Master is currently unavailable, but we will be happy to entertain you."

"That is just freaky," Kagome whispered to InuYasha as the girl's continued to speak in unison.

"Where is the girl?!" InuYasha demanded of them, and the three women shared a look before chuckling at his expense.

"A half-breed such as you demanding answers from us?" One of the sisters spoke. Her head tilted to the side as she visually assessed InuYasha from a distance. Her grin turned malicious as she found him lacking. "We are blessed by Tsukuyomi and chosen to be vessels for her power, and you dare stand before us and demand we answer to a _half-breed_ like you?!"

"I don't know who the hell Tsukuyomi is, but if she is hiding the girl, then I will gladly go through the three of you and her," InuYasha summoned his sword again.

"Pathetic little pup," Another sister spoke with a sneer. "My sisters and I will gladly rip you and your friends apart."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke as she prepared her bow. "Go, find the healer and we'll take care of them." Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. He dashed forward, but one of the sisters withdrew from the others. In her hands a whip appeared with spines like thorns extending from the tip. She flung it in his direction, but Sesshomaru was easily able to dodge.

"Uh, uh, uh," The sister chided. "You aren't going anywhere, handsome." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in her direction and swiftly drew Bakusaiga.

"Move," He ordered but she only giggled in response and gave her whip a quick flick. Not one to be very patient, Sesshomaru moved forward with his sword raised.

"Let's dance," The sister grinned, but the look quickly faded to horror when a wave of green energy exploded from the sword and washed over her body. The whip in her hand fell to the ground as she raised her hands to her face which was burning from the attack.

"HOSHI!" The two other sisters cried as they attempted to aid their sister. An arrow from Kagome stopped them in their tracks. The purifying power that radiated from the track of the arrow was enough to singe the two girls, and the glared heatedly at the human.

Hoshi fell to the ground and screamed in agony as her body was slowly ate away by the attack. Sesshomaru did not stick around to watch her suffering. With a fierce determination, he raced towards the quickly fading energy signal that had drawn the three of them to the castle.

"You son of a bitch," One of the made to chase after him, but InuYasha cut her off. His Tessaiga began to glow black as it prepared to finish off the distractions.

"I'd start talking," Kagome suggested as she aimed her arrow towards the other sister. "Tell us what we want to know and we might let you go."

"Umiko," The first sister called. "Shall we show them the gift of power bestowed upon us by Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes, Kimiko, let us show them," The two sisters slowly moved towards each other until their backs were together. As for Hoshi, her screams had long ago stopped as her body disintegrated leaving nothing but ash behind as a reminder of her existence. The power of the two sisters began to grow stronger as their forms changed to that of their dayokai form.

As their bodies began to lengthen and stretch out, scales erupted over every piece of flesh. Kagome slowly began to back up and Kirara jumped in front of her, growling lowly as the two women turned into two serpent-like dragons that had to twist and wrap around each other in order to fit within the area.

"Shit," InuYasha growled as one head lunged towards him and the other towards Kagome.

**…**

The wind slammed into her form as she dove head first after the screaming boy. Memories of a time very similar to this filled her mind. Instead of a young boy, it was a small, pink haired girl falling through the air. As the boy's screams grew more loud and desperate, her determination hardened. Summoning her wings, she used them to boost her speed.

"I've got you," She whispered into the child's ear as her arms wrapped around him. Spreading her wings open, she grunted in pain as the wind caught her abruptly and stopped their descent to the snowy ground below. For several minutes, she floated there, gasping as she tried to catch her breath and calm the child.

"I've got to put you down," She whispered in his ear as she lowered them to the ground slowly. "I can't take you back there with me. You are going to have to stay here until I get back, okay?" The boy was in shock, and she knew he wasn't hearing a word she was saying. Then again, if he did, would he trust her? She highly doubted it. Left with little other choice, she put pressure on the back of his neck, only enough to force him into unconsciousness.

Sighing, she looked around and quickly spotted a cave. She flew to it and deposited her bundle there. Pulling off her cape, she draped it over him and gave him one last look. She would need to hurry or the child would freeze to death. Looking back towards the sky, she jumped and gave her wings a firm flap so that she was sent soaring through the air.

Katsuro would pay for taking the lives of all those children!

**…**

As Sesshomaru ascended through the castle, he ran across only one other being, a small child similar in appearance to the two sisters but with eyes the color of gold. Her form was covered in blood but the scent on her was not that of human blood. It smelled of demonic blood—dragon blood. Sesshomaru held Bakusaiga at the ready, but the child merely lifted her hand and pointed towards the end of a very long and dark hallway.

"She is there," She spoke before turning and heading in the opposite direction. As she walked, her bare feet left a bloody trail behind her.

Sesshomaru waited and watched her disappear for a few moments before turning and heading in the direction she had pointed. He would not normally trust so easily in a stranger such as she, but she gave him no reason to doubt her and he had no time to waste. As Sesshomaru traveled deeper into the castle, he began to see signs of distress that reflected a recent struggle.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to arrive," A deep voice spoke from ahead. Sesshomaru slowed his approach and came to a stop a short distance away from the man that stood confident before him.

"Welcome to my home, Sesshomaru. If you came looking for the healer, I'm afraid you just missed her," He grinned darkly.

"Katsuro," Sesshomaru growled as his power reacted to the other demon.

"It was such a shame, too," Katsuro continued with a shake of his head. "Such abilities she had. You would have been amazed. I was, especially when she brought a child back from death." He chuckled when Sesshomaru's hand tightened around his blade.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded. His eyes were bleeding red in his anger.

"Poor thing," Katsuro cocked his head to the side, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to the large hole in the wall in the room behind Katsuro. "She decided to find her own escape."

Golden eyes were now blood red as Sesshomaru shook in unsuppressed anger. Rin's only hope was gone, and now the child was doomed to die! He would make this demon pay for aiding in the death of Rin.

"What will you do now, Sesshomaru? There is no one left to heal your ward or the other human children in the villages," Katsuro drew his own blade. "I hated to let such sweet morsels go to waste, but the end result was well worth it."

"You seek to avenge Ryukotsusei?" Sesshomaru questioned through the red haze that clouded his vision. Thoughts of losing Rin were flooding his mind, and it was making it hard for him to keep in control.

"Not quite," Katsuro shrugged as he and Sesshomaru began to circle one another. "By blood I had no ties to Ryukotsusei but he raised me and trained me. When your father defeated him, Inu no Taisho's allies hunted down my kind and nearly destroyed us all. Save me and a few others."

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru growled as he lunged for Katsuro. The sword in Sesshomaru's hand glowed with life, but the attack never made contact. Katsuro's sword had absorbed the attack and Sesshomaru was forced to jump back and put more space between him and Katsuro.

"Totsuka-no-Tsurugi," Katsuro spoke as he raised his sword. "One of the legendary swords of old. It can absorb and reflect any attack by another sword of demonic origins." As if to reflect the truth of his words, the blade began to glow green, and Sesshomaru knew that his attack was about to be returned to him.

As Katsuro released Sesshomaru's own attack back at him, Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga free from its sheath and held it before him in a defensive stance. The sword began to pulse in his hand and, as the attack reached Sesshomaru, the power behind the energy died mid-air.

"It would seem that our swords will be useless in this battle," Katsuro sheathed his sword. "Shall we settle this in our true forms?" Even as he spoke, the transformation was taking place. Sesshomaru growled and held his blade at the ready. Katsuro backed up and jumped into the air as his transformation began to take full effect. In mere moments, his humanoid form was replaced by his daiyokai form.

Sesshomaru walked forward and stood at the broken wall that would lead him to the new battle field. As he sheathed his blades and prepared to join Katsuro in the sky, a huge dragon made of lightning flew into the air and crashed into Katsuro's massive form. Sesshomaru followed the path of the attack and found a silver haired woman quickly gaining ground from below.

"_Serenity,_" Katsuro growled in his demonic form. This caught Sesshomaru's attention and his hope for Rin flared back to life.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**If this sucks, don't blame me. I have been dealing with, as my friend would call her, a very delusional person. It is a long story that I'd rather not discuss, but needless to say, I'm so not in the mood to deal with any more ignorant people for a while. **

**See you all at 110 reviews **

**Make them extra special because my muse is suffocating under the stupidity of others**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Do not tell me I spelled Tessaiga (Inu's sword) wrong because I prefer this spelling and there is more than one…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: So I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's day, haha! Oh well!**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**IMPORTANT REQUEST AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

The pressure wrapping around him was excruciating and InuYasha could not help but let a frustrated and pain filled scream erupt from his body. The tail wrapped around him grew tighter as he exhaled, and InuYasha found his strengths waning from lack of oxygen. "Bitch," he groaned and, with little else to do, he sunk his fangs into the thick coil wrapped around his shoulders and neck.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried from below. She took advantage of the one sister's preoccupied state and readied her bow. She let her arrow go and it sung through the air before the tip sunk into the belly of the beast. The purification power of the arrow burned at the dragon, and its tail immediately released InuYasha who rolled to the floor.

"T-thanks," InuYasha coughed as he took in several deep breaths. Not only were these two fast, but they were clever. Pushing himself up with the aid of Tessaiga, InuYasha held a hand to his stomach. Several of his ribs were fractured.

The sister he had been fighting roared in pain and used one of her clawed hands to grab and remove the arrow before it caused sufficient damage. Bringing his Tessaiga up, InuYasha pushed past the pain and lunged. The dragon-scaled sword found a home within the chest of the demon. Her screams were renewed as her blood sprayed out from the wound, coating InuYasha in the thick substance.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as the other sister knocked Kirara towards him. InuYasha didn't have enough time to react. He released his grip on the sword in order to catch the flying demon cat. The two of them soared through one wall and tumbled into the next room.

"_Umiko!" _The dragon screamed as she moved over her sister. It was too late, the power of the Tessaiga had absorbed the yoki of the other, making the blow fatal. The body of the dragon began to shrink as her humanoid form returned before turning into dust.

An enraged roar tore through tore through Kimoku and she turned her blazing eyes towards Kagome. "_You have taken my sisters from me!"_ The dragon leaped forward, but the tackling form of InuYasha intercepted the dragon and made her miss her target.

"I don't think so," InuYasha grit as he dug his claws into her skin. "Kagome, the sword!" InuYasha yelled back towards her. Shaking form her stupor, Kagome ran to the Tessaiga which had returned to its normal form. Picking it up, she tossed it as hard as she could in his direction.

InuYasha reached out to grab the sword, but this allowed Kimoku to shake him off and send him tumbling to the ground. Tessaiga clattered next to him, but he wasn't given the chance to take hold of it before Kimoku's tail slammed onto his body repeatedly.

"Kirara!" Kagome cried out to the cat demon which was just now recovering from the earlier blow. Running in Kagome's direction, Kirara didn't even falter as Kagome jumped with a precision that only comes from practice and landed on Kirara's back. Fire engulfed the cat's paws as she took to the air, allowing for Kagome to become less of a target and more of a threat.

Arrow after arrow flew through the air with several making contact. The purifying powers of the arrows forced Kimoku to withdraw her attention from InuYasha and to Kagome. Opening her mouth wide, a torrent of green, acid-like smoke billowed forth.

Kirara, recognizing the threat, dove to avoid it, forcing Kagome to drop her bow in order to hold tightly to the cat demon. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed in fright as she was now defenseless.

**…**

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" Cosmos questioned in a pseudo-sweet fashion once she had reached equal ground with Katsuro's massive form. "It is a good thing I have wings, or you might have lost the opportunity to _put me in my place._ That is, if you can…"

"_I will enjoy feasting on your flesh once I have shredded it from your bones!"_ Katsuro shouted before charging towards her. For the moment, Sesshomaru had been forgotten, and that was Katsuro's first mistake. While Serenity defended herself from a frontal assault with a barrage of ice daggers, Sesshomaru attacked from the side, slicing deeply through the scales and spilling blood.

Katsuro was hard pressed to dodge the ice projectiles and was forced to use his tail as the only means of defense against another injury from Sesshomaru. The large appendage swung blindly back and forth, forcing Sesshomaru to dodge repeatedly. Running along Katsuro's spine and the length of his tail were razor sharp spikes. They looked deadly and they shined in the light of the sky, leading Sesshomaru to believe that poison coated their exterior.

Cosmos twirled her staff and used the butt of it smack away Katsuro's mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Bringing the head of the staff forward, it transformed into Saturn's Glaive. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Cosmos called out the attack and the Glaive reacted by sending the attack head first into Katsuro.

Caught off guard, the dragon flew backwards and blood poured from his left eye. Panting, Cosmos flew backwards to place more space between her and the dragon. Releasing her staff, it disappeared in a flurry of sparkles and was replaced by a bright white, spinning disc.

Spinning to give the attack more momentum, Cosmos released the disc and it flew straight for Katsuro who barely managed to dodge the attack due to his injury. The loss of his eye was affecting his ability to judge distances and if he did not end the battle soon, it could be his undoing.

What Katsuro didn't expect was for the attack to curve back and make a path to return to Cosmos. The only thing that gave it away was the triumphant smirk that crossed her features. His reaction was slow, and it cost him the end of his tail. With contact made, the disc disappeared into a flurry of sparkles before reaching Cosmos.

Still crippled from his injury, Katsuro was forced to attack at a distance or suffer the loss of another eye. Flames exploded from Katsuro's mouth and, with the help of his wings, he sent those flames flying in Cosmos' direction. With little other choice, she summoned Saturn's wall in order to protect herself. The heat was unbearable, but the continued attack on her barrier enabled Sesshomaru to use Bakusaiga and use it against Katsuro.

The attack proved fruitful in dealing damage, but Katsuro's thick hide and strong power level prevented him from being destroyed. Left with little other choice, Sesshomaru surrendered to his true form.

"Amazing," Cosmos whispered as she watched the silver hair demon morph from a man and to a gigantic demon dog with blazing red eyes. It was painfully obvious that this fight was no longer hers when the two demonic forms began to wrestle one another in a fight for dominance.

**…**

Kimoku had managed to corner the cat demon and the human. With no place for them to run, she opened her mouth wide and prepared to release an attack that would ensure their complete destruction. Energy built from the back of her throat and when she released it, a red streak jumped through the air.

"Backlash wave!" InuYasha screamed as Tessaiga's black blade was encompassed in a whirlwind of energy. The attack flew forward, meeting dead on with Kimoku's attack and sending it right back at her. The dragon's eyes widened in horror as her own death was reflected in her eyes. The combined attacks struck her chest and tore through her body.

Landing on the ground, InuYasha sunk to his knees and panted for several minutes. His entire body ached horribly but the sounds of battle in the distance forced him to continue. "You okay?" He questioned when Kagome and Kirara landed.

"I'm fine but what about you?" Kagome questioned as she ran to his side. It had been a while since any of them had fought against such powerful demons, and, much to their embarrassment, it showed. Thankfully, they had finished the fight alive.

"We need to find Sesshomaru," InuYasha spoke as he stood and leaned on Kagome. His demonic blood was working to heal the injuries, but at a much slower pace than what a full demon would be capable of doing.

"He went this way," Kagome spoke as they headed for the direction of Sesshomaru. On the way, Kagome stopped to kneel down and retrieve her fallen bow and quiver. If the fight above wasn't to their advantage, she may need them until InuYasha could regain his second breath. The two slowly followed the sounds of battle, and when they made it to the third floor, they came across a small demon child covered in blood.

"Just who the hell are you?" InuYasha snapped while pushing away from Kagome's body. He took a step forward and fought off urge to wince. He had learned long ago not to underestimate a demon based on her appearances, but he doubted he was ready for another battle.

"If Katsuro falls, so will the castle," The girl spoke emotionlessly. "If you want to save them, you need to hurry."

"Save who?" Kagome questioned.

"The children," She spoke while holding out a hand which concealed a key. "You need to hurry." She repeated.

"Why should we trust you?" InuYasha growled even though he wanted to believe her.

"I have no reason to lie," She answered with a quick glance towards him. Her gaze then moved back to Kagome. "I have lived in this castle knowing nothing but servitude. I am tied to the place and until Katsuro is destroyed, I am cursed to remain here."

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke gently, and he sighed. He could tell in her tone that she believed this demon. "I'll go with her while you go find Sesshomaru and help him if he needs it."

"What?! NO!" InuYasha yelled and then soon regretted it as pain shot through his side once more. "It could be a trap!"

"I know how to defend myself," Kagome argued. "I'll take Kirara with me, but you need to go in case he needs your help." InuYasha opened his mouth to argue, but he knew it would be pointless. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed Kagome, yanking her to his side and holding her tightly.

"Just be careful," He whispered into her hair. She nodded and enjoyed the embrace. Before pulling away, he placed a firm kiss on her brow. "Where will I find Katsuro?" InuYasha questioned the girl.

"Follow this hallway and take the next set of stairs," She pointed in the correct direction. "Follow the next one until you reach the end." InuYasha nodded and turned to leave. Before he did so, he sent the younger demon a look that promised a painful death if anything happened to Kagome.

"Let's go!" Kagome urged once InuYasha started towards the battle. The young demoness nodded and led Kagome back towards the room where the three sisters had fallen. The young girl paid no mind to the chunks of remains that were once Kimoko. She merely stepped over them on her way to the dungeons.

"Thank you for your help," Kagome spoke in order to break the silence and get her mind away from the muffled sounds of battle in the distance.

"Do not thank me," the girl responded without paying Kagome a glance. "I do not do this for you."

"Why are you doing this then?" She questioned. "You are going out of your way to save these children but why do it?"

"Because she was kind to me," The girl responded in a tone that left no room for a continued conversation. Kagome blinked in confusion, but figured pushing the issue would be of little use. Instead, she concentrated on the path they were taking so that she could find her way back to the entranceway of the castle.

**…**

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin moaned as she reached for him in her sleep. Her small arm shook with the effort it took to lift, and Kaede felt her heart breaking at the sight. Three days had passed and the child was barely clinging to what little life remained in her body. Thankfully, the disease was not getting worse, but it wasn't getting any better.

"It must have been the water," Miroku stated as he brought in a fresh bowl. "Constant exposure must have been what was making it worse." Kaede took the bowl and dipped a clean rag into it. Squeezing out most of the excess water, she pushed the rag against Rin's lips, allowing some drops to fall into the girl's mouth.

Next to the futon, a stack of bloody rags laid as a reminder of just how precious little time Rin had remaining. "If they don't get back soon, I fear for the child." Kaede spoke grimly.

"How long?" Miroku questioned in fear.

Kaede stood and looked to the window. The sun had just passed the center of the sky. "I doubt she will live to see the next sunrise…"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**How was THAT?!**

**I want to thank two specific reviewers who took time to not only review the last chapter, but to also send me some major support! While I appreciate their kind words, the subject of whom they were referring was not the subject of the last chapter's ending drabble/rant.**

**Still, major thanks to those two reviewers!**

**Now, for another issue entirely!**

**To my readers:**** I was given the comment that my story lacks in both description and emotion. If you feel this way as well, please let me know. I do not see it that way, and the reviews I have received thus far state otherwise. Yet, if you have felt this way, now is your time to express these feelings. I am always open to constructive criticism, even if it does originate from a pseudo identity created in a childish attempt to make me second guess my writing abilities.**

**Brighid:**** I normally don't answer reviews like this. Yet, I will make an exception mainly because you are a "Guest" reviewer. First off, thank you for your feedback. I would like to comment, though, on the very, very, VERY large coincidence that you read and reviewed on the same day both my story and the other story you mentioned. The day which, not surprisingly, follows immediately after an altercation which occurred yesterday between myself and the author you mentioned; an altercation that your preferred author began and acted as the part of the antagonist. It is quite odd that you chose to voice your opinion today of all days when I have not heard from you once in the entire course of this story's development. Nevertheless, I welcome constructive criticism, even when the (faulty) conclusions are based entirely on childish antics and false 'evidence'. Now, I know that I am not perfect. I do make mistakes, but considering I write while IMing friends, watching TV, and working on other projects, I do pretty well. In the future, if you decide to make a comparison again, try to have more credentials to back up your 'professional' opinion and judgment than just a high school diploma. Now in days, that doesn't add up to much, but that largely depends on the effort put forth in those four years and the teachers that do the teaching. You then have to take into account the effort those teachers put on actually teaching the students and not just trying to get them by so as to get them out of the way! Again, thank you for your feedback, but I will not be altering my writing prose because I, along with my reviewers, are more than satisfied with the way it is now!**

**Note to Burghid: Further communication as such could be considered spamming my story, especially if you are a false identity created OR a friend sent by your preferred author to spam me. Either way, if continued, I will report the activity to the site and let them deal with the situation as they see fit. So, please do not bother to try and make me feel inferior because you will fail! I am done with this conversation and any other reviews submitted by someone not logged in and who appears to be a false identity or a person sent to belittle me or my writing…**

**All in all, I doubt my response to Brighid was necessary due to the fact that I believe she is none other than the person she feels is the more emotional and detailed writer. I wouldn't know because I have not read that author's work.**

**Note to my faithful and loyal reviewers****: If you feel passionately about this disagreement, please do not act upon it. I assure you that while I am grateful for your support, I prefer to fight my own battles. In all honesty, I am not threatened or concerned with Brighid's review or the altercation I briefly mentioned in no detail. I find them to be distracting and childish, but amusing nonetheless. Thank you, though, if you felt passionately and thought to defend me, like Nerf, but it is not needed. Save your time and energy! **

**Anyway! Thanks to my lovely reviewers who continue to support me and my story! Like I said, I do make mistakes, but I am not usually putting my entire attention into a fic. Also, if spell check doesn't catch it, I normally don't look for it until later. I just write and send it on its way. Yes, I miss mistakes, but I write for the moment! I have to say, all things considered, I do really well if I do say so myself! Feel free to contradict me, though.**

**RxR**

**See you at 125 reviews! Trust me when I say you WANT to see the next chapter. Hehe!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**Two chapters in one day, go me!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

Katsuro's long and lithe body made it easier for him to dodge Sesshomaru's immense form. While Sesshomaru obviously had strength on his side, Katsuro's dexterity made it easy for him to slip through Sesshomaru's guard and find an opening for his own attacks.

"Take out his wings!" Cosmos shouted as she flew closer; it was useless. The two demons were so caught up in their battle that they paid her no mind and her voice was but a whisper compared to their roars. Cosmos' silver eyes followed their every movement and she quickly came to the same conclusion as Katsuro. If the other demon hoped to win, he needed to take Katsuro out now, or wound up ensnared.

"Sesshomaru!" A new voice screamed from the castle and caught her attention. Cosmos looked and saw another silver-haired man standing in her earlier prison. In his hands he held a deadly looking sword with a black blade. She half expected him to change forms as well, but instead he stood in place and seemed to be waiting for something.

A loud roar tore through the air and Cosmos turned her direction back towards the flight. Katsuro had managed to sink him jaws around Sesshomaru's back leg. Blood mixed with venom and stained the pristine white coat of Sesshomaru's daiyokai form. Eyes narrowed, Cosmos flew forward and ignored the possible danger to herself. Her staff transformed into the stone sword and, with several large flaps of her wings, she propelled herself directly for Katsuro.

Her blade easily tore through the wing, making Katsuro scream in pain and release the leg he had crushed. The gas was long, and it prevented him from maintaining his balance in the air. She had effectively taken from him one eye, his tail, and now his wing. He blindly lashed out towards her, but, unlike Sesshomaru's large form, her smaller form was more difficult to hit. With one eye out of commission, it proved even more difficult to judge her location.

"Finish him," Cosmos shouted towards Sesshomaru whose red eyes glared at her for her interference. "Or I will!"

Sesshomaru lunged forward, his jaws snapping fiercely. Acid dripped from his mouth as his teeth found their way into the throat of Katsuro. His jaw locked tightly as Katsuro's form writhed in desperation. The blood loss from the wound to Katsuro's tail had slowly been weakening him, but until Cosmos' last attack, it hadn't been enough to slow Katsuro down fast enough.

"Look out!" InuYasha warned from below as he watched the dragon's writhing form come close to hitting the strange woman.

Cosmos didn't need to be told twice, and she turned to hurry out-of-the-way, but one thrash managed to let the remaining end of Katsuro's tail graze Cosmos' leg. She screamed in pain as the poison lacing the spikes on his spine entered her blood stream. Her natural healing abilities immediately began to work to neutralize the poison, but it made healing the wound itself slower.

She flew down and landed next to the other male and joined him in watching as Sesshomaru tore out a large chunk of Katsuro's throat. Blood now coated the majority of Sesshomaru's muzzle and chest, and it made for a gory sight. With Katsuro no longer a threat, Sesshomaru transformed back to his humanoid form. Drawing out Bakusaiga, he released his ultimate attack. This time, the energy from the sword annihilated the dilapidated dragon, leaving nothing to remain of him.

Thoroughly satisfied with the painful destruction of his enemy, Sesshomaru floated down to join InuYasha and Serenity. The pain radiating in his leg was ignored for the time being. He needed to get the healer to Rin before it was too late. "Are you Serenity?" Sesshomaru demanded of her as he took her wrist in his hand.

Cosmos narrowed her eyes and jerked on her arm in an attempt to free herself. His grip was too tight, but not enough to cause her any harm. Had it not been for the desperate look in his eyes, she would have attacked him to free herself. "Yes, why?" She gave another tug making it obvious that she wanted to be released.

"You are coming with us," Sesshomaru stated and he pulled her closer. He had planned to fly back to Kaede's village and to Rin, but the castle suddenly shook. The ground became uneven as the castle tilted to one side. The magic which held this castle in place was slowly losing power.

Cosmos let out a shocked scream as her foot slipped from the steep slope of the floor as the castle continued to lean towards the side. At this rate, the castle would be on its inverted before it began to fall to the rocky peaks below them. Cosmos' full weight slammed against Sesshomaru, and with his injury and the shift of the castle, he fell backwards with her atop him.

InuYasha slammed his Tessaiga into the ground and used it to support himself and keep him from sliding into the wall. Sesshomaru and Cosmos had nothing to hold onto and were forced down by gravity. The two of them crashed into dresser.

"Shit," Cosmos groaned as her entire body ached from the impact. Thankfully, Sesshomaru's body had cushioned her from most of the impact. Blinking, she looked around and found herself plastered flat against him. "Sorry," She whispered as she used the dresser to help her stand. Sesshomaru slowly followed suit but he had to lean upon the dresser. His leg gave way. The venom from Katsuro was destroying tissue.

Glancing towards his leg, Cosmos stared wide-eyed at the injury. "You won't make it far like that." Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his leg and immediately pushed her magic into the wound. The pain was beginning to fade, and Sesshomaru watched in amazement as degraded tissue reshaped and reformed until the wound was gone.

"If you two are done, we need to get out of here! This place is falling apart," InuYasha yelled towards the two. Cosmos stood and stumbled from the sudden loss of power. The fight coupled with healing him had taken a lot out of her. "He's right, we need to hurry."

Sesshomaru grunted before lifting her into his arms suddenly. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped through the air and landed next to InuYasha. Reaching out, InuYasha grabbed Sesshomaru's robe, keeping him and his cargo from sliding into the wall again. "Where is the girl?" Sesshomaru was referring to Kagome.

"She went with a small demon child to find the children Katsuro kept prisoner," InuYasha stated in worry. "They should have been back by now!"

"Children?" Cosmos demanded in disbelief. "He told me that he and his people devoured the children!"

"Apparently not," InuYasha stated. "We need to get to them before this place completely falls!"

"Grab on," Cosmos ordered as she reached out and took a hold of InuYasha's robe. "Concentrate on her and Izumi—"

"Who?"

"The demon child!" Cosmos shouted in frustration. She had no idea whether it was Izumi who was taking the other rescuer to the children, but she hoped it was her. "Just focus on her and I can get us there!"

"Fine!" InuYasha shouted back but did as he was told. Using him as a focus, Cosmos opened a portal.

"Through there, and make it quick," She ordered the two. "This place won't hold much longer."

**…**

Kagome and the children screamed as the floor continued to slant, forcing them to crash into the wall. "Is this all of them?" Kagome questioned Izumi who stood pressed against the bars of a nearby cell. The demon nodded.

"We need to get out of here, but I can't carry them all at once," Kagome mumbled to herself. There were at least two dozen children of different ages that had been packed into the dungeon. They were all dirty, malnourished, and scared. Panic was consuming Kagome. She wouldn't be able to save them all! "Izumi, is there another way out?" Kagome screamed over the frightened shouts of the children. The demon shook her head. Kagome was not one to curse, but she thought of a few words that would adequately reflect her frustrations.

If only InuYasha or Sesshomaru was here, then they could just blow up an entrance for them! As if hearing her thoughts, a portal appeared and from it Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and a strange, silver-haired woman fell through it to join Kagome and the children.

"Thank God!" Kagome cried in relief while throwing herself into InuYasha's arms.

"Izumi!" The silver-haired girl cried out to the demon. "It _was_ you!"

"Serenity-sama," The demon child nodded in her direction. "The castle will not hold for much longer. My magic is not nearly as strong as Katsuro's." As if to prove her point, the castle seemed to groan in an effort to remain in the air.

"You heard her! Hurry up and open another one of those things," InuYasha growled as he held Kagome. He ignored the heated looks he received from both Kagome and Serenity. Now was not a time for a reunion or thank you speeches.

"Working on it," Cosmos grunted as she focused on the cave where she had left the boy from earlier. Slowly, another portal opened next to her and the one who carried her. "We need to get the children through first. I can't guarantee I can hold the portal open from the other end!"

"Kirara," Kagome urged the cat forward. Climbing onto its back, Kagome pulled up a few of the younger children. Once they were secure, she flew through the portal on Kagome's back. InuYasha grabbed three other children and followed after her.

"Take as many as you can and go," Cosmos urged the man next to her. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed a few of the children and disappeared into the swirling vortex. He soon returned for another group, leaving Serenity with three young children and several older ones that were strong enough to jump through by themselves. It took some urging, but when the castle began to tremble, the children didn't need to be told twice.

"Come on, Izumi," Cosmos ordered and watched as the child faltered for a moment. "If you stay then you will die in this prison."

"Fine," The child spoke before jumping down and falling through the portal. With no one left, Cosmos took one last look around her before escaping. Her form tumbled forward into the cave and she let out a sigh of relief. In the distance, the sound of a large crashed echoed through the valley of the mountains. The castle had fallen the moment Izumi disappeared from within it.

The children still cried, but the others let out a relieved sigh. Even Sesshomaru seemed more relaxed now that the battle was over and the healer was in their hands. As for Cosmos, she leaned against the wall of the cave for support. Her energy reserves were nearly depleted. "Thank you," She spoke after catching her breath. "I doubt I could have defeated him alone."

"You can thank us by coming with us," InuYasha stated bluntly and for his troubles he received a smack to the back of the head by Kagome.

"You could be a bit nicer, ya know?" She growled. The fear she felt earlier was making her more easily agitated. "I'm sorry about him." The human woman bowed towards Cosmos. "My name is Kagome. You've already met InuYasha—" She pointed towards the pouting hanyou. "And Sesshomaru."

"Pleasure," Cosmos stated with a look towards all three. "Now that I know who you are, how do you know who I am?"

"Our village was stricken by a disease," Kagome began. "It has been killing children of other villages for a while, but only recently reached us. No cure has been found, and you are the only hope for any of them, especially Sesshomaru's young ward, Rin."

"It wasn't a disease," Izumi stated. "It was poisoning." All eyes turned towards Izumi in curiosity. "Katsuro and the Tsukuyomi sisters poisoned the water supply of villages. They mixed their blood into the most used wells of each village and allowed their tainted blood to do the work for them. Not even the strongest or purest of Priestesses could cleanse the wells of their blood nor heal the children. Not until you came along."

"That's why he kidnapped me," Cosmos stated while standing to full height.

"Yes," Izumi nodded. "The first villages were merely tests. He knew of Inu no Taisho's heirs and their human connections. An attack would have been too obvious and a war would have started. Katsuro and the sisters were strong but not strong enough to face off with the son's of Inu no Taisho and his allies."

"That sneaky ass bastard!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled while hitting him again. "There are children present!"

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"That was why there were so many people who needed healing," Cosmos concluded. "And that is how he learned of me."

"Yes, and he knew word would travel of your abilities. So, he coerced some of the enemies of the two brothers that still remained to destroy the village and all evidence of your existence," Izumi finished.

"Then he took me and used these children to test the extent of my abilities," Cosmos felt anger consume her. If only she could bring him back so that she could let Sesshomaru kill him all over again! "You said the children in your village are sick," She turned her attention towards the trio that came to rescue her. "I will come with you, but we must bring these children. I want to return them to their families."

"Of course," Kagome nodded. "But how do you plan to get them there?"

"The same way I got us here," Cosmos answered. I just need to know where I'm going. If you can concentrate on the area then I can open a portal to it."

**…**

The sun was almost ready to set when Miroku made his way back towards Kaede's hut. It was his turn to watch over the girl and allow Kaede time to rest. So caught up in his worries was he that he did not even notice when a huge black hole appeared in front of him until he could feel the cool breeze blowing through it.

Letting out a surprised howl of shock, Miroku backed up just in time. From within the mass, Sesshomaru's blood coated form appeared with a beautiful silver-haired woman in tow. The demon said nothing to him and instead moved with an urgency towards the direction of Rin. Stunned silent, all Miroku could do was stand there and watch as a large group of children poured out of the black hole with Kagome and InuYasha bringing up the rear.

"Don't ask," InuYasha interrupted when Miroku regained his bearings.

"O-okay?" The monk stuttered and followed his two friends to Rin's side. When they entered the hut, they found Serenity on her knees next to the futon. Her hands were shaking as she held them over the girl who was no longer breathing. A red-eyed and trembling Sesshomaru loomed over her as he watched her every move.

"I can't do anything for her with you looming over me," Cosmos bit through clenched teeth. "I need everyone out of the hut! You're conflicted emotions are distracting me from bringing her back and I don't have the energy to spare if I can't get this right the first time." Her voice broke as tears filled her eyes. They were of sadness and frustration.

"Come on," InuYasha whispered to his brother when everyone save Sesshomaru had left as requested. When it looked like Sesshomaru would retaliate, InuYasha dug his claws into his half-brother's arm. "If you want her to live, come now!"

Sesshomaru seemed to deflate at this and slowly followed after InuYasha. When they exited the hut, InuYasha turned to slam his fist into Sesshomaru's face. "Stop being a selfish bastard. We all care about Rin, but you are not thinking straight. Even if you had stayed in there, what would Rin think to see you covered head to toe in blood?"

Sesshomaru restrained the growl that wanted to tear through his mouth. He would never admit it aloud, but InuYasha was right. It was strange. Never before had Sesshomaru acted this way. He always prided himself on his ability to stay calm and collected. It was a trait that had helped him to become even more powerful than his father. Many demons envied him for this ability.

Yet, one small child had easily stripped him of this. How ironic and it wasn't even the first time…

"Where are you going?" InuYasha hollered as Sesshomaru turned away from him.

"To the hot springs," Sesshomaru answered without looking back.

"Oh…"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Don't freak out that he didn't jump her or anything right away… there is a reason, and you will get to see it next time! I know my friend Megan will be super excited for the confrontation, tehee. MEG, COOKIES ARE IN THE OVEN!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers for their kind words and support. I assure you all that I'm not letting either person get to me. I find their antics amusing, but I did want to offer anyone else the chance to voice their opinion of my work if they found it to be lacking. Apparently no one did, so yay me! **

**Crystal: You sound a bit like a broken record. How many times have you told me that you would not bug me anymore, and yet you STILL do. Fine, I will answer your question if only for the chance to see if you really will leave me alone. **

"**How long did it take for your first story to be read or reviewed, did you wait or did you actually tried to reach out and ask?" –Crystal**

**Answer: I answered this already but I will again…I waited! I did not go and bug authors to read it. Why? That is called begging and I do not stoop to beg. **

**The first story on this account to be published was: Recipe for Chaos (Published 11/1/07 and reviewed 11/2/07). As for my old account, my first story published was 6/10/04 and was a rewrite from an original. I absolutely hate that story because I wrote it after a break up and based it on my own feelings. So, I didn't write it for reviews, I wrote it to make me feel better. I didn't receive a review until December of that year for it. I can't say that upset me because it didn't matter, the story served its purpose of an outlet. It also got me into writing for myself because up until then, I only read fanfiction. I started another story before I ever received a review for my first one, and it received a review the same day of publication. Now, compare my stories from my old account to the ones on here and there is definite improvement.  
**

**As for the other question you told me not to reply to, I will anyway.**

"**What is the point of writting more then one story if the first one has yet been reviewed?" – Crystal **

**Answer:**

"**The act of putting pen to paper encourages pause for thought, this in turn makes us think more deeply about life, which helps us regain our equilibrium." ~Norbet Platt**

"**You write to communicate to the hearts and minds of others what's burning inside you. And we edit to let the fire show through the smoke." ~Arthur Polotnik**

**My advice to you, Crystal, besides to leave me alone once and for all is this:**

"**And by the way, everything in life is writable about if you have the outgoing guts to do it, and the imagination to improvise. The worst enemy to creativity is self-doubt." ~Sylvia Plath**

**Be you and be the best that you can be.**

**But do it by leaving me alone! Your "Guest" reviews as means of communication will be ignored and deleted from this point forward!  
**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Next time: Sesshomaru finds himself unexplainably drawn to S****erenity…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**I have a few things about Katsuro to explain at the end of this chapter. For those that are interested, be sure to read it before you click out of here.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

Sweat beaded her brow as Cosmos focused the last remnants of her magic into bringing the girl back. She and the others had arrived just as the girl exhaled her last breath, so it was not impossible for Cosmos to latch onto the child's soul and drag it back. Keeping it there was another thing entirely. The poor child's body was beyond wrecked. Her internal organs had been decimated. It had taken a lot of time and energy to repair them enough to stabilize the girl once her soul was returned.

She didn't have enough energy to complete the healing. That would take another session, but at least the girl would survive without too much pain. When the last few bits of her magic finally drained into the girl, Cosmos' form faded away to reveal Serenity. With arms that felt like lead, Serenity let them fall to the ground. For a while, she just sat there trying to gain enough strength to move.

"Serenity?" Kagome called from the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Serenity sighed and opened her tired eyes. "I've done what I can for now. I will continue in the morning after my energy has had time to return." She was so exhausted; she didn't have energy to move her head to look back at Kagome. All she wanted to do was find some place to lie down. The dry blood and dirt covering her form could wait until the morning. Give her a bed or a corner in a hut and she would be satisfied.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried over her shoulder. "I need your help!" Kagome rushed forward as Serenity's form began to sway. The woman was no longer conscious. Kagome cradled her closely and waited until InuYasha had arrived before attempting to move her form.

"She okay?" He questioned in concern.

"She's exhausted," Kagome stated. "With the fight, her injury, healing Sesshomaru, and now healing Rin…" Sighing, Kagome motioned for InuYasha to take her. "I'm surprised she managed to stay away for so long."

"How's the kid?" InuYasha cradled the girl carefully and watched as Kagome inspected Rin.

"She still needs to be healed, but Serenity needs to recuperate first. Take her to Kaede and I'll stay by Rin's side," Kagome gave InuYasha a reassuring smile, and only then did he do as she asked. As he walked towards Kaede's hut, InuYasha had to agree that the woman in his arms looked horrible. She had definitely overdid it today.

"Hey Kaede," InuYasha announced himself at the opening of the hut. "Kagome sent me." He slid between the door while being careful of his package. "Do you have a place where I can dump her?"

"Ay," Kaede spoke while slowly standing. Her old bones were growing more weary as the days passed. "Place her here," She pointed with her cane towards the extra futon against the wall." Once InuYasha had delivered his package, he moved to the other side of the hut and sat watching as Kaede approached the woman.

"Ye gods," Kaede gasped while covering her nose. "What is that stench?"

InuYasha sniffed at the air, "Dragon demon blood." He answered with a shrug. He had been exposed to it so much that he no longer noticed the stench. "She's still covered in it from the battle."

"InuYasha leave now," Kaede ordered. "No one should smell like such, and I will not have ye peeping on her." InuYasha's face turned bright red in both embarrassment and indignation. Sputtering at the implied insult to his character, InuYasha stood and made to retort, but a firm glare from Kaede sent him running with his tail between his legs.

…

Sesshomaru returned to Rin's side the moment he had finished cleaning himself and his kimono. He was shocked and slightly angered to find the woman no longer at Rin's side, but when he caught sight of the child breathing, his anger faded. "Where is the healer?"

"She used the last bit of her energy to stabilize Rin," Kagome spoke while brushing a hand over Rin's brow. "She passed out and I had InuYasha carry her to Kaede. She'll work on Rin some more tomorrow." This brought some peace to Sesshomaru, but he still felt restless.

"I will stay with her," Sesshomaru spoke and it left no room for argument.

Kagome sensed his underlining need to be alone with his ward for the moment and nodded. "I'll be nearby if you need me." She bowed her head to him before slipping through the door and slowly shutting it behind her.

Sesshomaru lowered himself to the floor and next to Rin. For a while, he simply stared at her to ensure that she wouldn't stop breathing. When the girl mumbled in her sleep, Sesshomaru leaned closer and placed his clawed hand over her tiny one. When she squeezed in response, Sesshomaru let a small, almost unnoticeable smile grace his features.

"Never again," He promised her sleeping form before withdrawing his hand. He would never again allow anything bad to befall her.

**…**

When Serenity woke up, she was disoriented. She half expected everything to have been a dream. With caution, she glanced down and sighed in relief when she found no chain ensnaring her ankle. Several minutes passed by as she took the time to run over the events from the battle. It was just so much to take in to account. So much pain and so much suffering for something so petty as revenge?

"Good, ye are awake," An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Huh?" Serenity responded eloquently. She sat up and groaned as her head began to spin. When a cold draft washed over her, Serenity looked down to find herself naked with only a blanket to cover herself. Her sudden move caused the blanket to fall and now her breasts were exposed to the old woman.

"Sorry!" Serenity squeaked as she quickly covered her breasts. "Um..uh, who are you?"

"Kaede, priestess of this village," the old woman cracked a smile and stood to approach the girl. "Ye are the healer InuYasha and Kagome went to search for with Sesshomaru, ne?" Kaede questioned while giving the girl an appraising look. When the girl nodded, Kaede's smile grew wider. "Thank ye for coming."

"You're welcome," Serenity spoke as she fidgeted in spot. "Um, where are my clothes?"

"I burned them," Kaede grinned without faltering.

"You what?!" Serenity screeched as she struggled to keep her composure.

"They were covered in blood," Kaede defended herself. "I bathed ye, too, but ye need to soak or that stench will never be gone." Kaede leaned forward and sniffed. A sneeze tore through her as the stench continued to hoover over the girl. "Tis late, but ye are welcome to the springs."

"O…kay?" Serenity spoke as Kaede handed her some soap.

"Kagome is awake, I will get her to guide ye," Kaede chirped as she hobbled out of the hut to find Kaede. With little else to do, Serenity stood and used the blanket to wrap her body and keep her from exposing herself.

It didn't take long for Kaede to hunt down Kagome, and when the girl learned that Serenity was awake, she rushed to meet her. "Are you ready?" Kagome was all but dragging Serenity towards the path of the hot springs. "Lord knows I am!"

"Don't come back till ye rid yerselves of that stench!" Kaede ordered as she waved her cane in the air and towards the retreating figures of the two girls.

**…**

"So, tell me about yourself," Kagome urged as she sunk into the water. She melted immediately into the warm bath, and a sigh of contentment escaped her. "I know that you're a healer and a really good fighter, but that's it."

Serenity lowered herself into the water a good distance away from Kagome, but not far enough to seem rude. "There isn't much to tell," She stated while submersing herself up to her chin. "I arrived here one day with no memory of who I really was. A village took me in and until a demon tried to attack, I didn't know that I had any powers. That was when word spread of me, apparently, and Katsuro learned of me. He kidnapped me and until he brought me a child and forced me to watch him die, I didn't know the full extent of my powers."

"Oh my God," Kagome gasped in horror. "He made you watch a child die?"

"The boy that was in the cave," Serenity nodded. "Katsuro threw him out of the castle once I finished healing the child. I jumped after the boy and managed to save him before he hit the ground."

"That's horrible," Kagome whispered and, for a while, silence reigned. "What about before you came to the village?"

"Before?" Serenity questioned while rubbing her arms and legs with the soap Kaede had given to her. "Before there was nothing."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned as she moved closer to reach for the soap Serenity offered to her.

"There was nothing," Serenity repeated. "My home was destroyed. Everyone was dead, and my purpose was to suffer in the solitude that my cowardice had brought me." Her words seemed hollow, but Kagome could sense the great sadness and self-hate that filled her heart.

"I don't understand," Kagome moved until she was floating in front of the girl. Truly she didn't. It was obvious that the girl was compassionate. Why else would she exhaust herself on healing so many people that she didn't know? Why would she urge the demon child—Izumi—to come with them when they left the cast? Why would she beat herself up over the events that were not her fault?

"Trust me when I say that no one should know the sorrows I faced," Serenity stated and it was in a tone that left no room for argument. Indeed, since returning to her time after traveling to the past to help Sailor Moon stop Chaos, Cosmos had kept her word and defeated the Chaos of her own time. It was too late, though, as he had destroyed everything in her absence. There had been nothing but emptiness and darkness to keep Cosmos company; it was maddening.

"Well," Kagome spoke softly. She didn't know how to respond to her last comment. "Why not start over here?" The question caused Serenity to stop and think. If there was nothing left for her back in her home, then maybe she could begin again here.

"Maybe…" Serenity offered without promise.

Kagome smiled knowingly and decided a change of subject might be well suited. After all, this girl didn't really know her, and she had just gotten free from a psycho demon. If Kagome had been in her place, she wouldn't want to be hounded too much either.

"Well, you have to tell me, how on earth do you manage that hair of yours?"

Serenity could not help but burst out in laughter.

**…**

Thankfully Kagome had remembered to bring a spare set of clothes for Serenity. The two had enjoyed their bath and now returned to the village smelling clean and fresh. "Is the child still in the same place?" Serenity questioned Kagome as the two drew closer to the heart of the village.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "She is stable and Sesshomaru is staying with her in case she wakes."

"I want to try another healing session," Serenity spoke after several moments of silence. "Would it be okay if I tried again?"

"Do you feel up to it?" Kagome questioned in concern. Serenity had only had eight hours of sleep at the most. With all she had been through, Kagome was sure Serenity would have slept through most of the day.

"It is a full moon," Serenity raised her head to look at the sky. "The moon has always been a comfort to me. It helps me to bask under its glow."

"Are you sure?" Kagome questioned as she stopped to place a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "It wouldn't do you any good to exhaust yourself again."

"I'm not at full capacity, but I want to rid the child of the last remnants of the infection," Serenity spoke passionately. Kagome couldn't argue with that and led Serenity to the hut. She did not enter with her, and instead decided to find InuYasha.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Serenity spoke as she entered the room and immediately drew the attention of Sesshomaru. "I came to continue the healing session." She held up her hands which began to slowly glow silver. "If that is okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded but did not move from his position. Serenity didn't mind and instead towards the foot of the futon. She placed one glowing hand on Rin's ankle, letting the magic work its way up her small body.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the light from Serenity flooded into Rin, making the girl glow. The change was subtle but noticeable as the healing continued once more. Slowly but surely Rin's heart rate grew stronger and her breathing more regular. Color returned to her cheeks, and even then, Serenity continued to heal any damage left over or that could cause problems in the future.

"She should wake in the morning," Serenity spoke softly while slowly taking back her magic. When the light show had died down, she stood and Sesshomaru followed suit. "I'm sorry that she had to go through this. If you want, I can erase the memories from her mind."

"That won't be necessary," Sesshomaru stated even though he was conflicted.

"I will leave then," Serenity stated while bowing to show her respect towards him. Thank you again for your part in freeing me."

She had been standing close to him as is, but when she bowed, the shift in the air around her caused her scent to float to Sesshomaru. His nostril's flared as his beast rose from the recesses of his mind. Her scent was unlike anything he had ever been exposed to, and he found it enjoyable.

In a move that was unlike him, Sesshomaru took her hand in his once she had risen from her bow. Bending into his own bow, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Her scent flooded his system and she tasted sweet on his lips.

"I-I'll be going now," She stammered in embarrassment. A heated blush was flooding her cheeks and she felt her heart rate speed up suddenly. She tugged at his hand but he did not release it until he had straightened and gazed into her eyes. The move made her squirm in place.

She hadn't had time during their first meeting to take note of his appearance. Now as she looked at him, she could not help but notice how handsome he was. Everything about him reeked of masculinity and strength. Mentally she chided herself. She was no longer a teenager who swooned over cute boys, or demon men in his case.

Bidding him another goodnight, she swiftly made her exit in hopes that some space between them would calm her fluttering heart.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" InuYasha questioned as he entered shortly after Serenity had left. He had come to check on his brother and was surprised to see the girl leaving. Kagome had mentioned that Serenity had awoken, but he doubted that she'd be up to another healing session.

"It is no concern of yours," Sesshomaru stated in a tone that was his norm.

_Yep,_ InuYasha thought. _He's fine._

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned as he noticed how disgruntled InuYasha looked.

"Kagome kicked me out of the house," He grumbled. When Sesshomaru raised a brow at that statement, InuYasha growled under his breath. "She said I stunk and didn't want me stinking up the place!"

Several minutes passed in silence.

"Your stench _is_ repulsive…"

"**Fuck you**!"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Dun Dun DUN!**

**Are ya'll happy? He got a sniff of her and she now feels awkward around him! The stage is set and soon the two will have to confront the inevitable. Like… beginning next chapter, soon!**

**Note: In Japan, Dragons are portrayed in a serpentine manner with arms feet and no wings. I prefer the version of a dragon as serpentine with wings and only arms. Don't ask me why, but I do. So, for this reason, Katsuro had wings! Don't like it, oh well! **

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You guys are amazing. I wasn't going to update this until this weekend, but I had an amazing response to the last chapter. So… here is your reward!**

**Can you believe that I did three updates in one day? I can't!**

**No more for tonight, but leave me some love and I will see what I can do tomorrow!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

This time when she lay down, she did not wake up for twelve hours. Her body completely shut down on her, and she would have slept longer had it not been for someone shaking her. Blinking her eyes open, Serenity shot InuYasha a dirty look before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey!" InuYasha growled as he poked her again. "Wake up!" She only mumbled in her sleep and swatted at his hands. InuYasha silently cursed to himself. Kagome had told him to fetch the girl, and if he didn't come back with her, Kagome would get mad at him. She was still upset with him for sneaking back into the house the previous night without bathing first.

"Fine, be like that," InuYasha grunted as he grabbed her ankle and proceeded to drag her out of the hut. When Serenity's head hit the floor rather harshly, she completely woke up and looked around in a daze.

"What are you doing?" Serenity demanded as she pushed her kimono closed. It had flared open when InuYasha began dragging her around. "Let me go!" Her face turned blood red as people of the village looked towards the duo in a mixture of emotions. If she didn't have to keep her kimono closed so as to keep her dignity, she would have lit his ass on fire for this!

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched in outrage when she noticed her mate was dragging Serenity around by her foot. "What do you think you are doing to her?" InuYasha's ears immediately flattened and he sensed a 'sit' in his near future.

"You told me to get her," He huffed while dropping her foot. Serenity quickly stood and tried to fix her kimono shut. "So I got her!"

"I told you to check on her," Kagome growled. "And ask her if she felt up to healing some more, but only if she was awake."

"Same difference," InuYasha grumbled. His golden eyes widened in fear when he recognized the look passing over Kagome's face. She was going to say it!

"InuYasha," Serenity spoke as nicely as possible, interrupting Kagome before she could say _that_ word. When he looked back at her, she reared her fist back and then slammed it across his head. "JERK!" InuYasha groaned as he kissed the dirt anyway. For a woman, she sure knew how to throw a punch!

"Remind me never to make her angry," Miroku whispered to Sango who stood by his side laughing at the events occurring around them. Now that Serenity was here and she could heal the sick, the atmosphere of the village had lightened considerably.

"I'm so sorry about that," Kagome bowed to Serenity, who waved off the gesture. "If I had known he would do that, I would have come to check on you myself."

"It isn't any big deal," Serenity dusted herself off and tried to salvage the mess that had become her hair. "I only ended up flashing half of the village." She glared daggers at InuYasha who had been about to stand, but at her look, he decided to play dead for a few more minutes.

"Eh," Kagome didn't know how to respond to that but thought it might be best to change the subject. "I would like you to meet some of my friends first. This is Miroku, his wife Sango, Kohaku, Sango's brother, and Shippou!" Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku waved and smiled kindly while Shippou threw himself towards Serenity, hugging her about the waist.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as tears burned his eyes.

"For what?" Serenity questioned in confusion. She looked to the other three and noted they had smiles on their faces.

"For healing Rin-chan," He stated with a fiery blush lighting upon his face. He let go and dropped to the ground. Since the battle with Naraku, Shippou had grown and stood tall enough to reach mid-thigh to Serenity. "I—we—were all worried for her."

"I see," Serenity grinned when his blush darkened.

"Would you mind if we visited some of the other children?" Sango questioned while drawing everyone back to the reason Serenity had been forcefully awoken. When Serenity shook her head, Sango and the others led her to a hut that had been prepared for children who had contracted the sickness. Serenity felt her heart ache as the overwhelming energy coming from that enclosure.

Katsuro's death had been too swift! He should have suffered much more for his part in the pain of these children, and also the loss. Serenity could sense that death had recently been a visitor of this location, but it would be too late to bring that child back.

"Please, wait outside," Serenity requested again before she entered the hut and began work on the sickest children first. Slowly, one by one, a child would walk out completely healthy and would run into the arms of their waiting parents.

**…**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's small voice broke through the silence of the hut. Sesshomaru had refused to leave her side and sent all others away. He wanted to be here when she woke up, not someone else. Golden eyes snapped open and flickered to the little girl who was sitting up and looking around. "Why do you look so sad, my Lord?" She questioned in concern.

Of course the child would care about him and not herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned in surprise but happiness when her Lord pulled her small body to his chest in a hug. She gladly returned it. Her Lord was sad, and she knew why. "Rin is sorry." She whispered against his chest as her hands curled into fists around his Kimono.

Sesshomaru drew back and gave the child a stern look. "You did nothing wrong." His tone left no room for argument and Rin knew not to push the subject. She only wished she had been strong enough to fight off whatever had made her sick. She had seen herself lying on the bed as death had come for her, but she didn't know how she came back. She just remembered feeling cold and alone…

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you save Rin?" She questioned him as her big brown eyes looked to him in complete trust and affection. Had he been the one to bring the warmth back to her?

"No," Sesshomaru shook his head and silently feared disappointing the child. "A woman by the name of Serenity brought you back." The look never left her face, but now curiosity was added to it, and he could not fight off the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Is she still here?" Rin asked while looking about the room. "Can Rin meet her?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded and stood. Rin immediately reached for his hand and, in her excitement, began to lead him out of the hut and outside. She stopped short of the porch and looked around. She didn't know where to find the girl.

"Which way is she, Sesshomaru-sama?"

**…**

Serenity sighed in relief once the last child was healed. The little girl leaped forward and wrapped her small arms around Serenity's neck. "Tank you," the little girl spoke before rushing out of the hut to find her mother and father. For a moment, Serenity continued to sit on her knees. So much healing was leaving her drained. Even before her kidnapping, she was always exhausted after a healing session.

When Kagome and the others called to her from outside, Serenity stood slowly, but even still she was dizzy at first. Once the spell had passed, Serenity turned and left the hut. The setting sun warmed her to the core and it made her smile. One village down, but how many more were there that would need her help? How could one man do all of this?

"Priestess Sachi?" Serenity gasped when she noticed a new addition to the group. The old woman smiled in fondness towards Serenity and welcomed her into a tight embrace. Tears leaked down Serenity's face as Katsuro's words filled her had reminded her of this fact nearly every day of her imprisonment, and it had caused Serenity great pain.

"Why are you here? Where are the others?" Serenity questioned in haste. Was it all a lie? Like the lie Katsuro had told her about devouring the children? When Sachi refused to answer her, dread settled over Serenity like a heavy weight that she would never be able to lift.

"No," Serenity covered her mouth as the tears fell from her eyes. All of those people, and her friends, the children? "Please, please, no," Serenity felt like she couldn't breathe. "This is all my fault!"

"No, child," Sachi argued. "It was _his_."

"He wanted me!" Serenity argued. "He came for me, and when he couldn't find me, he slaughtered everyone," She shook her head and shied away when Kagome had moved to comfort her.

"The old hag is right," InuYasha spoke up. "Trust me, it isn't your fault. Some people are born to harm others, and they'll find any excuse. If it hadn't of been you, it would have been something else. There isn't any use of beating yourself up over it." The others agreed but Sachi knew that Serenity would carry this burden regardless of everything. It was the kind of person that she was. She cared so deeply for everyone.

"I need to be alone," Serenity whispered and she turned and left in search of solitude.

When she was out of sight and earshot, Sachi lifted her cane and smacked it across InuYasha's head.

"**OW!**"

"Who are ye calling an old hag?"

**…**

Sesshomaru and Rin appeared shortly after Serenity's exit. Shippou was the first to notice and he ran to Rin. "You're okay!" Shippou cried out happily while hugging the girl who still held tightly to Sesshomaru's hand. Rin gleefully returned the hug with one hand, but when her Lord began to growl, she quickly let go of Shippou.

Shippou looked up and found an angry glare pointed his way. "L-Lord Sesshomaru…" When the demon continued to snarl lowly, Shippou back stepped until he was safely leaning against Kagome's leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin," Kagome grinned. "I'm glad to see you are doing better, Rin-chan!" The little girl laughed and let go of Sesshomaru's hand so that she could hug Kagome and the others.

"Rin is glad to see you all," She all but sung as she danced from one person to the other. Yet, when she reached InuYasha, she hugged him tighter and the hanyou huffed before looking away from the girl. Still, Rin refused to let go until he gave her a friendly pat on the head. Once everyone had been greeted, she ran back to her Lord and stood by his side.

"Where is the healer?" Sesshomaru questioned when he noted the woman was not present but that her scent signaled she had been there recently.

"She received news of our village and went to collect her thoughts," Sachi stated. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. So the smell of salt water had been tears? The thought unsettled him but he shook it off.

"Oh no," Rin pouted. "Rin hopes she will be okay. Rin can wait to meet Serenity!"

"Rin, do you feel up to eating something?" Sango questioned. "I'm making some stew and you and Lord Sesshomaru are welcomed to join us."

"Yeah!" Rin's sadness quickly fled and was replaced by excitement. "Will Sesshomaru-sama eat with Rin and the others?" She questioned while tugging on his hand.

"I will catch up," Sesshomaru stated while letting giving Rin a push towards Sango.

"Okay," Rin spoke softly. She hugged Sesshomaru around the leg once more before running to Sango and Miroku's side. "Rin is so hungry she could eat it all!" The others laughed and only InuYasha noticed as Sesshomaru left. He was following the same path Serenity had taken in her escape from sympathetic eyes.

**…**

She walked aimlessly through the forest. She didn't pay any mind to where she was headed nor did she care where she would find herself. She just needed time to think and escape from it all. This world was so full of life that it made her ache to think that someone would want to cause pain to anyone.

She had been so used to solitude and darkness that she forgot how much beauty there was in the light of a world as new as this one. Yet, with that light came darkness, and darkness sometimes took the most heinous of forms. Serenity was thankful that she had been able to help stop that darkness from growing and consuming this world.

Was that what had brought her here? Had the darkness festering inside of Katsuro called to her and brought her here? Did the planet call to her? She didn't know what had brought her, only that the urgency of the call had forced her compliance. She had been traveling through her time looking for any signs of life or rebirth when it had happened.

It had been so unexpected…

Serenity broke through the dense forest and into a clearing where tall grass and a broken down well stood as her company. When Serenity's gaze landed on the well, the essence of it called to her. Striding forward, she laid a hand down and sensed a very faint signature close to the power of Pluto. The power was slowly dying from the well, and that was probably a good thing. If this was a portal and the wrong person from this time found it…

Serenity shook her head and drew her gaze to the sky. The sun had set and darkness had fallen on her during her time spent wondering. The moon was just rising, but the light of it still managed to find her skin which glowed softly under its gentle rays.

Turning so that she could lean against the rocks that had once been the well, Serenity cupped her hands and concentrated on the light of the moon. In her hands the rays of moonlight turned to soft orbs of light and danced on her palms. She smiled softly as she played with this old form of magic.

And this was how Sesshomaru found her…

**…**

* * *

**...**

**HAHA! YES I AM EVIL! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you are not too disappointed in this chapter. I had to get some things out of the way, and I did! There are a few more chapters to go—five to six at the most. I hope to have this finished by next week. Also, I have a friend who is considering writing a steamy one-shot based on this story. She won't do it until I finish this, though so….**

**You better review!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**Authors note at end of chapter. Please read it!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

For a while, he simply watched as she manipulated the moonlight in the palm of her hand. The orbs danced over her palm before floating into the air to dance around her form. The smell of salt water was much fainter here, but it was obvious that the woman was still troubled. Sesshomaru had never been a truly compassionate person. Even after finding and caring for Rin, he found it difficult to truly relate to others of whom he had thought inferior to him for so long.

Yet, as he watched her from the shadows of the forest, he found himself even more intrigued. Neither human nor demon, she was a mystery. He silently reflected on her abilities from the fight with Katsuro. She was anything but weak or inferior. Had he not known previously, he would have assumed she was a demon from this distance.

A feeling of déjà vu swept over Serenity as she lost herself to her thoughts. The forest was silent and flashbacks of her first meeting with Katsuro filled her mind. With her concentration broken, the moonlight dissipated in her hands. She stood alert with her eyes sweeping the lining of the forest.

"Show yourself," She ordered and in her hand a ball of flames appeared. There was no movement at first, but her ears caught the slight sound of rustling leaves. From between two trees, the form of Sesshomaru appeared. The shadows slowly crept off of his form as the moonlight bathed him its light, making him seem to glow.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, Serenity allowed the flames to die out and her form to relax.

Deep golden eyes studied her from afar, and Serenity blushed fiercely. "Lord Sesshomaru," Serenity spoke breathlessly. "Can I help you?" The way he was watching her unnerved her. She blamed it on her lack of male companionship and overactive hormones. Truly he was quite handsome. _And powerful…_ Her memory reminded her as she reflected to the battle.

"You are upset," he stated while walking closer. Serenity felt her heart rate increase with each step he took. Her eyes darted around as she looked for a way to evade him and sneak back to the village. She didn't know why, but she felt like being alone with this powerful demon would mean the end of everything. It was almost as if he could sense that she was about to flee because in an instant, he was right in front of her.

"I-" Serenity started. She licked her lips nervously as her blue eyes met with his golden ones. "Everyone died because of me."

"No," Sesshomaru stated while bringing his hand up to capture a tear that leaked from her eye. "They died at the hands of Katsuro."

"He wouldn't have had a reason to kill them if I hadn't arrived," Serenity argued passionately. Her heart truly ached for all of the souls that had been stolen while she had been so helpless against Katsuro.

"Rin would be dead without your help," Sesshomaru cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face towards him. His gaze darted to her brow where a golden crescent moon was blazing brightly. "How is it that you have such powers?" He asked curiously. His hand moved from her chin to brush the bangs from her brow.

Serenity leaned away from his touch, and Sesshomaru felt bothered by it. If only he knew how uncomfortable it made her. It did not repulse her, but made her heart flutter faster in a way that it hadn't in many millennia.

"Katsuro would have shed more blood without your assistance," Sesshomaru stated and when she looked to argue, he invaded her space once more and forced her to look at him. His eyes searched hers as he repeated himself once more. "Rin and the other children would suffer a painful death without you here. If nothing else, remember this."

"My powers have always drawn those that seek to use me to their advantage. Entire planets were destroyed in the pursuit of my power," Serenity sighed while casting her eyes towards the moon. A look of longing filled her gaze. "I fear that staying here will only draw darkness towards this peaceful world."

His eyes narrowed as understanding dawned upon him. "You look for an excuse to leave this place," He stated and it drew her attention back to him. She opened her mouth to argue but stopped short. It was true. Though she enjoyed contact with other souls, she also felt out of place. She had lived in darkness and solitude for so long, that it felt strange to warm herself in the light of the world and those who dwelled here.

"I have to heal the others first," Serenity stated sadly. Her heart was torn between staying here and returning to the life she knew. The thought of her leaving was even more upsetting to Sesshomaru, and he had to restrain himself from ordering her to stay. The more rational part of his mind knew that it was none of his concern. Yet, there was a part of him that clawed away at his restraint and it demanded he not let her leave.

It was all so confusing.

"Rin wishes to meet you," Sesshomaru stated so to change the subject. It worked as Serenity's solemn gaze turned into one of curiosity and eagerness.

"I'd be glad to," She smiled and silently thanked Selene when Sesshomaru stepped away from her.

"Come," He ordered as he turned and headed towards the village. He would not allow for her to drown herself in her own misery. He did not need to look back to know that she was following him. He could feel the warmth of her body at his side; it was almost as if that warmth was drawn to him. From the corner of his sharp eyes, Sesshomaru stole glances as the two walked in silence back to the village.

**…**

When Rin finally met Serenity, the little girl was a chatter with compliments. Gathered around the fire with Kagome and Sango, Serenity could not help but giggle as Rin begged to play with her hair. Truly the child was a pure soul, and Serenity was glad that she could bring her back. The world needed a light like Rin's, and Serenity voiced her opinion of such.

"Rin is just Rin," The girl giggled while running her small fingers through the thick and very long mane of silver hair. "Lady Serenity's hair is like Lord Sesshomaru-sama's hair!" As the child began to play and style Serenity's hair, she asked questions, which Serenity was happy to answer.

All the while, from a distance, Sesshomaru watched his ward and Serenity carefully. He was pleased with how well the two got along, but Rin was an affectionate child by nature. There was not a person to Sesshomaru's knowledge that Rin did not like.

From next to him, InuYasha watched his half-brother carefully. To the untrained eye, it would seem that Sesshomaru was simply keeping a careful eye on the small child, but InuYasha knew different.

"Lady Serenity are you a demon?" Rin questioned while pulling Serenity's hair aside to peek at her ears. The small child pouted when she found rounded ears.

"No," Serenity spoke with a smile. "I'm no demon, but many seem to think I am." She chuckled softly. "I am what they call a Lunarian." This had everyone in the room intrigued, including Kaede and Sachi who sat against the wall.

"What is a Lunarian?" Rin questioned in confusion.

"I come from the moon," Serenity answered.

"Are you Kaguya-hime?!" Rin demanded to know in excitement. For the moment, Serenity's hair was forgotten while the child ran to sit next to the girl, nearly falling into Serenity's lap in her haste.

"Some call me that, but no, I was known as Serenity II," Serenity smiled softly towards the girl who looked enraptured by the very thought.

"You're an alien?!" Kagome gasped in disbelief. Her eyes were wide, but after a few seconds, she became pensive. If demons and time traveling wells were real, how farfetched could aliens really be? "You don't look like an alien…"

"Alien?" InuYasha scoffed. Kagome blushed when she realized that she and Serenity were the only ones to understand the terminology.

"This is what I really look like," Serenity laughed as Kagome eyed her curiously. "My friends and I looked just as you do, Kagome." She smiled sadly. "Each of the planets once housed glorious kingdoms."

"What happened to them?" Sango questioned as she sensed the change in Serenity's tone.

"A woman by the name of Beryl summoned Chaos and attacked us," Serenity spoke softly as her gaze lingered on the flames in front of her. "She killed everyone in an act of jealousy. In order to save my people and I, my mother sent us to be reborn in the future."

"Just how old are you?" InuYasha snickered.

"I stopped counting after ten millennia," Serenity answered bluntly. All eyes excluding Sesshomaru's widened in shock and surprise. Several mouths opened and shut repeatedly as everyone struggled to find an appropriate reply.

"At least you're not an ugly old hag," InuYasha spoke with feigned indifference. He was expecting the 'sit' command, but not the glare sent his way by Sesshomaru. Shippo began to laugh loudly, and InuYasha silently swore to repay the brat later when Kagome was not around to see.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized but Serenity laughed it off.

"Why was the woman jealous?" Rin asked in childlike curiosity. This returned Serenity to a somber look, and when she replied, Sesshomaru found her answer had left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Because she was in love with my fiancé, the Prince of Earth, Endymion," Serenity whispered.

"Hey," InuYasha whispered to Sesshomaru before nodding his head in the direction of the exit. With one quick glance towards Rin and Serenity, Sesshomaru followed after InuYasha while Serenity wove the tale of her kingdom and rebirth. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would be interested in female." InuYasha broke the silence.

Sesshomaru sent him a glare that would have normally sent any other person cowering. "I do not know what you mean."

"Feh," InuYasha grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why are your eyes bleeding red when she mentions another male?" This piece of evidence startled Sesshomaru, but he refused to answer to InuYasha. It was his body language that gave him away, however. He instantly stood taller and straighter. Sesshomaru was on the defensive, and InuYasha knew that if provoked enough, Sesshomaru would gladly rip InuYasha a new one.

"Deny it all you like," InuYasha grinned as Sesshomaru stormed off and towards the forest. "It is in the way you watch her and act around her. I don't know what it is about her that caught your attention, but I look forward to seeing how it plays out, Sesshomaru." InuYasha went ignored, but he smirked knowing that he had the upper hand. Oh, how InuYasha could not wait until Sesshomaru gave in, but would she?

The look of pure heartbreak on her expression as Serenity spoke of that other male had InuYasha questioning if this would end well or not. Frowning, InuYasha decided that he may need to enlist some help from the others. If Serenity was half as stubborn as Sesshomaru, it would not be easy to help those two come together…

**…**

Though a walk through the forest at night would normally calm Sesshomaru, tonight it was of no use. InuYasha's words seemed to haunt him, and Sesshomaru knew why. Looking upward, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the moon.

_I come from the moon…_

Her words seemed to mock him. Why was she invading his thoughts so easily? From his side, Tenseiga pulsed softly in comfort and assurance. It had been since Naraku's reign that his father's sword had reacted as such. This made everything even more confusing, and it frustrated Sesshomaru to no end.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" The familiar voice of his servant, Jaken, screamed from ahead. Sesshomaru blinked only to find the small toad attached to his left leg. "I had thought you had forgotten me, my Lord!" Jaken wailed while hugging his lord closer. In the distance, Ah-Un lifted his heads and gazed at Sesshomaru for a moment only to return to his sleep.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke with his normal and distant tone of voice.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Release me.."

"Of course!" Jaken quickly let go and scurried backwards, tripping and falling flat onto his back.

**…**

Once Rin's curiosity had be sated, Serenity excused herself to rest. It had been a very long and trying day on both a physical and emotional level. While Rin had been only curious, the memories of her past caused a fresh ache to start in Serenity's chest. How she missed her loved ones, and she could not help but wonder if there would ever be a rebirth for them? Chaos had destroyed everything, including the cauldron, but maybe they …

No, so long as she was Cosmos, it was impossible. Before lying down, Serenity opened a window to allow the moonlight into the small housing. Moving to her futon, she lay down and closed her eyes. With the calming rays of the moon shining down on her, she more easily fell asleep.

Instead of darkness and death, her dreams were instead filled with the massive form of Sesshomaru's daiyokai. He came sailing through the sky to land in front of her. With the moon shining behind him, he returned to his humanoid form and approached her frozen form.

His golden gaze had her locked in place, and even if she wanted to flee, she couldn't. Her body refused to move away from him, and instead, leaned towards him as he came closer to her. He stopped only an inch from her form, and she trembled. Her heart beat fiercely against her chest and her breathing became erratic.

The urge to flee was pumping throughout her body, but she knew that if she did run, he would give chase. The feral look in his eyes seemed to dare her to run from him, and it excited her. That alone sent a shock through her system. She found the will to take a step back, but a deep growl froze her back into place.

Panic set in when she suddenly found her back meeting with the rough bark of a tree. Sesshomaru's form pinned her into place, and his tall and muscular form pressed firmly against her. A blush filled her cheeks as he slowly inhaled her scent, starting at her hair and working down to her neck.

She trembled in his hold in both fear and excitement as his head slowly drew upwards. Gold met blue as his nose brushed against hers.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Mine," he growled while moving to close the space between them. Yet, before their lips could touch, Serenity was awoken by Kagome.

"Rise and Shine, it's breakfast time!"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Was that mean of me or what? Haha! Sorry for the long delay. I've been sick and this week has been full of doctor's appointments. I went to the cardiologist yesterday to try and find out why my chest has been hurting. A stress test showed nothing helpful, so I am getting a CT scan of my chest tomorrow before going to visit my Oncologists. Wish me luck!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I would reaaaally love to hit 200 reviews. I know I could do it because there are over 20 people with this story on their favorite list/alert list. Make my day, people! **

**Look forward to some awkwardness next time! Hehe!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**Besides still being sick, I blame MegaKat! Not only did she squirrel me onto a one-shot of Ami/Goku, but she was talking Yaoi and Sess/Kag…**

**Neither of those things inspired me to get to the next update…. So if you wish to pillage someone's village for the delay, do not come to mine… -_-'**

**…**

* * *

**...**

"Serenity?" Kagome spoke softly while prodding the other woman in the side with her fingers. The silver-haired woman had fallen asleep while eating her breakfast. The two chopsticks which had been stuck in her mouth quickly fell to the floor as Serenity woke suddenly.

"Wah?" Serenity questioned as a deep blush crept across her cheeks.

"Are you sure you wish to continue to another village today?' Sango questioned in concern. The woman looked exhausted. Even after sleeping late into the morning, Serenity looked as if she had not slept at all, if any through the night.

"I'm fine, really," Serenity grinned and waved off the concern. Thankfully she had managed to finish most of her breakfast. In all honesty, she wasn't really hungry. Memories of her dream continued to haunt her, and it didn't help that the co-star of her dream was in the very same room.

"I don't think you should go alone," Kagome stated in concern. "Maybe we should come with you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think you should travel in your condition," Serenity spoke through a yawn, not even realizing what she had said until everyone grew quiet. With every pair of eyes glued to her, Serenity looked around curiously. "Is everything okay?" Serenity looked to Kagome who was seated next to her. The poor girl was frozen and very pale. From behind her, InuYasha's eyes rolled upwards and his body swayed before he fell to the ground.

"I-I-I—" Kagome stuttered as a hand fluttered to her stomach.

"You didn't know?" Serenity questioned in both shock and embarrassment. She felt horrible! Honestly, just looking at Kagome, Serenity couldn't tell, but she could sense the new life growing within her. A bright and new star was forming, and its strength was growing daily. Kagome had to be through her first trimester.

"How can you tell?" Sango questioned while moving to comfort Kagome who looked to be going into shock.

"I can sense new stars—er—souls forming," Serenity commented while moving to help Sango with Kagome. "I didn't sense it at first because I was recovering from the battle with Katsuro, but now I can sense it easily."

"Oh God," Kagome continued to chant under her breath as her mind ran over Serenity's words one time after another. "Oh God, oh God…"

"Travel would not be well for Kagome, and I doubt InuYasha would be willing to leave her side now," Miroku spoke in attempt to dissuade some of the tension growing within the cabin. "I cannot leave either as Sango is due any time now. Lord Sesshomaru, would you be willing to go with Lady Serenity?"

At the mention of his name, Serenity froze and grew a shade of pale to match Kagome. Just the thought of being alone with him for an extended period of time had her both excited and terrified. Sango's concerned voice in her direction went unnoticed and without reply as Serenity focused her attention Kagome and _not_ Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was watching Serenity's reactions carefully. He could sense the slight change in her scent that was familiar to that of fear. What would she have to fear from him? Another scent lingered in the air, but the fear covered it.

InuYasha began to stir from his position on the floor, interrupting any further discussion of the topic. Once he had fully shaken off his shock, he quickly moved towards Kagome's side. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close to him. "Why didn't you say something?" InuYasha questioned her in a tone that was not entirely sympathetic.

This seemed to shake Kagome from her shock, and her temper began to flare. Everyone around them slowly began to back up, including Serenity who pulled a confused Rin and Sango along with her.

"Say something?" Kagome's right eye began to twitch. "I didn't even know!" She began to slap her hands against his chest, wanting to put some space between them. "It's not like I was planning for this, were you?!" InuYasha was wide-eyed and fearful as he shook his head.

"Aren't women supposed to know these things?" He replied and gulped when his response triggered an even worse reaction from her. He, too, slowly began to back away from her in fear for his life. Yet, no matter how far or fast he ran, he knew she would get her revenge.

"Kagome," Sango warned softly. "You need to relax. Tension isn't good for the baby!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome spoke through clenched teeth. "**SIT!"**

All eyes winced in compassion for InuYasha, excluding Sesshomaru who merely smirked at the whole ordeal. Even the ground around the hut shook from the force of the command and InuYasha's pull downward.

"Serenity," Sesshomaru spoke, and the fact that he used her name shocked everyone almost as much as the news of Kagome's pregnancy. "You will accompany me to the other villages." He watched as Serenity stiffened. His tone left no room for argument, and so, without looking at him, she nodded gently.

"Thank you," She spoke. While she did not wish to find herself alone with his imposing form, it was for the best. If someone like Katsuro came for her, then it may do good to have help in keeping them at bay.

**…**

Before leaving, Serenity made sure to check on the well that had been sealed. She still worried though, that the contamination could leak into other waterways. Using her powers of purification, she cleansed the surrounding area of the taint left by Katsuro. It left her winded, but it was well worth the extra security to ensure no further poisoning would happen while she was away.

Sesshomaru had stuck close to her during the process just in case she expended too much energy. Thankfully, she was fine and did not need to rely on him for help. Their next phase of departure was to convince Rin to stay behind for her own safety. Her body had taken a lot of damage the first round, and she would be more susceptible in the end if exposed to the virus once more.

Eventually, they managed to convince her to stay behind and Jaken was instructed to stay as well to watch over her. There was no way Sesshomaru would allow his ward to be in danger again, even if he had to guard the woman who had managed to ensnare his attention. The longer he thought about it and the more he watched her, the harder it was becoming to ignore her presence. It was something that intrigued and irritated him to no end.

This need… this want to be in her company…

"Be careful," Kagome spoke while handing Serenity a sack filled with some fruits and vegetables.

"Thank you," Serenity smiled shyly while bowing in gratitude. She was still embarrassed for revealing Kagome's pregnancy in such a public setting. It had been an honest mistake, and though Kagome did not feel any anger towards her, Serenity still felt horrible about the ordeal.

Several more goodbyes were shared before either Sesshomaru or Serenity could make their way towards the next village. Yet, once their adventure began, it was started in mostly silence. Sesshomaru was used to traveling alone with only the sounds of nature to communicate with him. Serenity, however, was not. She was a social butterfly by nature, but the dream had her questioning herself in how she should act.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru questioned from beside of her. The two had been walking for some time, and he had noticed her fidgeting often. She was obviously uncomfortable, but why was unknown to him. With no one else around, it could only be he who was upsetting her, and that was troubling him more than he would care to admit.

"Y-yes," Serenity blushed and continued to stare at the ground just ahead of her. She silently cursed herself as her heart rate increased the longer he watched her. Why was he affecting her so much? Why would she have a dream like that? She'd been alone for so long, was it simply her hormones, or was it more?

Sesshomaru decided not to further push the issue. When the time came, he was sure that she would share her worries with him. Because of their late start, nightfall came quickly. They continued further, but Serenity eventually had to request that they set up camp for the night. They did not know how far the poison had been spread and how rampant it ran in each village. She would need adequate rest for the healing sessions to come.

Using his keen sense of smell, Sesshomaru easily located an area near a river. Ah-Un who had been traveling with them came close and found himself an area to lay upon. Serenity moved to unpack the bags from Ah-Un's back. She pulled out her futon and spread it over the ground. Kagome and Kaede had been the ones to pack her stuff, and when she found no other futon to prepare for Sesshomaru, she turned to him.

"I have no need to rest," Sesshomaru stated before she could question him. It was the first time during the entire day that she looked at him. He watched as she blushed and nodded. It seemed that within his presence, she would continue to stay that lovely shade of red. A small smirk tugged at his lips. In the recesses of his mind, his beast, the daiyokai form of his, almost purred in delight at the thought.

"Where can I find the river?" Serenity questioned as she gathered a towel and some soap. She fidgeted under his intense gaze for several minutes before he used his head to indicate which direction she would find the river. "Thank you," She spoke before scurrying around his form. As she passed by him, the wind stirred and blew her scent towards him. His eyes closed without his knowing as he took a deep and slow intake of air.

His hands fisted as he fought off the urge to pull her to him and take in her scent once more. He managed to resist and watched as her form disappeared within the foliage around the campground. With nothing else to do for the moment, Sesshomaru jumped into a nearby tree and perched on a branch.

**…**

Serenity hurried as fast as she could towards the growing sounds of rushing water. When she finally reached the river, she let out a sigh of admiration. It was breathtaking. The area she had found herself was near a waterfall. A large area of gathered water made a small pond before the water continued its way down the bend. With the moon above her lighting up the night, Serenity dropped her towel and clothes near the edge of the river.

Before undressing, she let her senses spread in search of any other living signature. She found none save for Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. Both of whom were a good distance away and well out of eye sight. Quickly disrobing, Serenity eased into the lake. Though cold, it was refreshing, and she found herself relaxing into the clean and crisp water.

Slipping under the water, Serenity dived down and swam through the pool of water and towards the waterfall. Several rocks were gathered near the falls, and she propped herself upon one. She had brought the soap with her on her swim and immediately began to lather herself up, covering her skin before moving to her long locks of silver hair.

The night was cool and clear, and fireflies lazily flew through the sky. It was the perfect picture of serenity, and she found herself humming softly as she finished bathing. So relaxed was she, that she did not hear or sense a fast approaching figure in search of a cool drink. Only when they broke through the clearing and into the area did she realize someone was there watching her.

"Wow," The male whistled in appreciation as Serenity turned and blue eyes met an equal shade of blue. "Beautiful…"

With little else to do, Serenity screamed.

**…**

Sesshomaru had been relaxing in the tree when his ears caught her screams. It took him only a second to react and he soon found himself rushing with claws at the ready towards the sound of her screams. As he came closer, the scent of another male—a wolf—filled his nose, and it made his eyes bleed red. If she was already in the water, the male would have come upon her when she was undressed.

That didn't set well with him!

Pushing faster, Sesshomaru quickly came upon the clearing only to find the familiar form of Koga standing at the water's edge. He was without his two lackey's and it was lucky for them. His presence had gone unnoticed for several seconds as Koga was busy trying to calm the girl down. Serenity, meanwhile, was trying and failing to hide herself from Koga's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Koga held up his hands to show he was harmless. "I didn't know anyone was here," He squeezed his eyes shut in order to prove to her that he was not a pervert here to watch her, but that was his first mistake. As soon as his eyes were closed, a hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Snapping his eyes open, Koga was met with the furious eyes of Sesshomaru. Gold eyes surrounded by red glared into his own accusingly.

"Oh shit," Koga grunted while trying to free himself from the iron clad hold on his neck.

"Sesshomaru-san," Serenity whispered in relief while sliding into the pool of water and swimming to her clothes. Crawling out of the water, Usagi covered herself as much as possible with her hair before wrapping her towel around her body. With clothes in hand and held against her chest, she moved to stand behind Sesshomaru.

His form was rigid and a low growl of warning rumbled through his chest. Serenity could sense how upset and volatile he was at the moment. She had seen the other man close his eyes, and she had doubts that he meant her any harm. There was no dark aura surrounding him. Maybe it had been a misunderstanding?

"Sesshomaru," Serenity spoke gently. Her free hand came to rest on his shoulder where she squeezed gently. She had hoped to draw his ire away from the man, but what she didn't expect was for him to throw the other man to the side and pull her flush against his side. From the chest up, she turned blood-red as her nearly naked form was tucked under his arm.

Her automatic response was to pull away from him and put as much space between her and him as possible. However, whenever she tried to struggle even in the smallest way, a warning growl came from him. His hand was on her waist now and it squeezed firmly while pulling her so tightly against him, she had to fight for breath.

Gulping softly, she looked up to find his red eyes boring into her, looking for any sign of injury.

"I'm okay," She spoke softly; it was barely above a whisper. "He startled me," She continued but it was no use. She gasped when she found him bending his head down to sniff her. At this rate, she wondered if she would pass out from the rush of blood to her head from all of her blushing. His nose pressed into her skin as he sniffed her neck and shoulders. The feel of his skin against her own made her shiver.

"Damn it," Koga cursed as he pulled himself from the ground. He used the back of his hand to wipe the blood that dribbled from the edge of his mouth before turning to find Sesshomaru and the silver-haired woman pressed against one another. It dawned on him then exactly why the Demon lord had reacted as such. He considered the female to be his.

"Guess I'd be a bit bitchy too if I were you," Koga grinned as Sesshomaru snarled his way. Holding up his hands again in a sign of peace, Koga turned his gaze away from the female. "I honestly didn't know she was here. I just stopped for some water before I continued to Kagome's village."

At the mention of Kagome, Serenity poked her head around Sesshomaru's side and looked towards the man. Now that she was not screaming, she took a good look at him. Were all demons so handsome? "You know Kagome?" She questioned softly, but Sesshomaru quickly repositioned her so that she was out of sight from Koga.

Without looking to her, Koga replied, "Yeah, and that mutt of hers too. I came to check on them and the others."

"Sesshomaru-san," Serenity whispered gently, but her tone was slightly irritated. "I need to get dressed and I can't do that with you holding me. Koga snickered at that, and for a moment, Sesshomaru had to war with his control before he was able to release her. When she backed away, he made sure to watch how far she went. When she tried to put too much distance between herself and him, he growled, making her stop.

"Don't look!" She ordered and waited for him to turn around. Checking to insure that the other demon was not looking, Serenity quickly dropped her towel and slid into the new clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she moved to stand next to Sesshomaru. She had wanted to greet the other man, but when she went to take a step forward, Sesshomaru's hand moved around her waist and held her back.

"So, now that I'm descent, let's talk!"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Thanks for the 200 reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me, or maybe you do by the way this chapter went. Hehe! I had to give you all something, and what other way to make Sesshomaru go crazy than crazy with jealousy? Hehehe!**

**Let me know what you all think!**

**RxR**

**See you all next time!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**I guess ya'll didn't like the last chapter that well… responses were poor, oh well!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

Koga grinned wolfishly as he listened to the silver-haired woman try to convince Lord Sesshomaru to calm down. Did she not realize what had happened? Shifting his eyes in her direction for a moment, his grin widened. Sesshomaru noticed Koga's gaze was on Serenity once more, and another low snarl of warning escaped pass his lips. This caused Serenity to sigh and roll her eyes at his behavior.

"It was an honest mistake," Serenity argued in favor of Koga, but little did she know that she was making the situation worse for him. "I checked the area before I got into the water and he was nowhere near. You were the closest thing to me!" Her hands crossed over her chest as a determined look settled over her features. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. If it was anyone's fault, than it was my own."

"You need to wait until the beast recedes and Lord Sesshomaru has gained control back over his inner, more demonic side," Koga suggested while quickly inspecting a nearby tree.

"Huh?" Serenity questioned in confusion as she took note of Sesshomaru once more. His eyes were red and it seemed that his snarl was permanently etched over his features.

"I invaded this area without announcing myself while you were vulnerable," Koga explained. "You are under his protection, a certain type of protection." Koga muttered the last part under his breath and he didn't miss the dark glare sent his way by Sesshomaru. Serenity did not have advanced hearing capabilities like Koga and Sesshomaru and did not hear the other remark.

"I know how to protect myself," Serenity huffed in defense. "You just… caught me off guard!" She blushed as Koga laughed. Serenity looked between the two men several times. "And men say WOMEN are the complicated ones…" Using the powers of Venus, Serenity laid her hand on Sesshomaru's face. The warmth from her hand seeped into his skin, instantly calming him, but it was the emotional manipulation of Venus' powers which calmed him enough to take control once more.

Only when his eyes returned to normal did Koga glance in their direction again. He sent Sesshomaru a knowing smirk which was not well received. A narrowing of the eyes and a silent promise of pain for the future were his only replies from Sesshomaru. As for Serenity, she readily approached Koga, much to Sesshomaru's silent dismay.

"My name is Serenity," She bowed in greeting before Koga.

"I am Koga of the eastern-yokai wolf tribe," Koga smirked when she raised and seemed to inspect him visually.

"You look more human than demon," She stated, and Koga let out a burst of deep laughter. From behind him, his tail swished, catching her attention. Her blue eyes locked onto it in surprise. She had assumed it was a part of his unique clothing at first, but it was obviously a part of himself.

"Demons, much like humans, carry different traits," Koga explained with a soft chuckle at the look of awe on her face.

"Oh," Serenity didn't know how to respond to that. She had to fight off the urge to sate her curiosity by reaching out and touching his tail. She instead focused her attention on the rest of Koga. Unlike Sesshomaru who had markings on his face that set him apart from a human, Koga only had the pointed ears and a tail. Did Sesshomaru have a tail? InuYasha had ears, so maybe Sesshomaru had a tail. Was that what was wrapped around his shoulder? Serenity turned to look back at Sesshomaru only to find him staring the two of them down.

"You said you were going to visit Kagome?" Serenity changed the subject while regarding Koga once more.

"Yes," Koga grew more serious. "Word of a strange disease killing children reached my tribe. I was worried it might have reached her village."

"It did, but I was able to heal the children and purify the toxins causing the disease," She smiled when Koga seemed relieved at the news. "Have you passed by many other villages?"

"Only a few," Koga replied somberly. "Many humans are still uncomfortable with the notion of demons in their villages."

"Did you notice the condition of the villages?" Serenity questioned desperately.

"The smell of death grows stronger with each day," Koga's eyes softened as a look of grief and guilt enveloped the silver-haired woman. "What is causing this?" He looked to Sesshomaru for this answer when the woman named Serenity turned her head to the side, refusing to answer out of grief.

"A demon by the name of Katsuro," Sesshomaru supplied in a neutral tone that expertly hid just how unstable he felt at the moment. "He is dead."

"Katsuro?" Koga questioned with a tilt of his head. "Never heard of him but good thing you put him down. Whatever he did has consumed the Northern and Eastern lands, the Southern area has no reports, but there are a few from the West." This made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes.

"It is worse than I thought," Serenity turned to Sesshomaru. "We need to hurry!"

"You need to rest," Sesshomaru stated leaving no room for question.

"There isn't any time," Serenity argued. "We have no idea where Katsuro began his attack, and if we don't hurry, many innocents will die!" The thought of so many innocent lives, like that of Rin, tugged at her heart. It didn't matter if she used every drop of energy she had, Serenity would ensure the safety of those remaining victims still alive.

"You will be useless if you do not rest," Sesshomaru stated again. Serenity turned red in the face, not from embarrassment, but anger. This man just would not listen!

"Koga-san," Serenity turned on her heel to face him.

"Call me Koga," He insisted and watched in satisfaction as he received another glare.

"Kagome and InuYasha insist that I be escorted for my own safety to the villages," Serenity explained. "Since Lord Sesshomaru refuses to cooperate could I trouble you to take me to the nearest village?" She would not normally put someone on a spot such as this, but if Sesshomaru would not listen, she would find another way to get to where she needed to go.

"Protection?" Koga looked at her in curiosity.

"I can heal the children and purify the land, and it was this that drew Katsuro to me. He kidnapped me from my village and then destroyed it. Kagome cannot travel and InuYasha will not leave her side, so they insisted that Sesshomaru escort me," Serenity informed him breathlessly.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Koga instantly grew wary. It wasn't like the girl to miss on an adventure, and even more unusual for InuYasha to stick so close to her when needed.

"She is with child," Sesshomaru supplied. He knew of the wolf's affection for the human, and it was his revenge on the wolf for his behavior towards Sesshomaru's predicament.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Serenity sighed as she turned towards him. "I don't think Kagome and InuYasha would appreciate you telling everyone they know of the situation since they just found out!"

"I have to go," Koga whispered to himself before running towards the village. He had to see for himself.

"O….K?" Serenity waved goodbye but she had not missed the naked look of shock on the wolf's face. She stood there for a moment in a daze of confusion until she felt Sesshomaru's hand wrap around her arm and tug her towards the camp they had established. She pulled on her arm but failed to free herself.

"I can walk by myself," She grunted as she renewed her efforts. His grip only tightened to keep her from slipping from his hold. Serenity found herself growing annoyed and dug her heels into the ground, hoping to slow him down.

"Are you always so stubborn?" Sesshomaru questioned over his shoulder.

"Are you always so rude to others?" Serenity answered his question with another. It was slightly childish, but well warranted in her opinion. The fact that it made him stop in his tracks also made it effective. She thought he would take the opportunity to explain himself and then release her, but she was not expecting him to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"What the?!" She demanded as she tried to keep the hair from his boa from making its way into her mouth. "Put me down!" She insisted while beating his back with her fist. It did little good as Sesshomaru ignored her and continued his way to the campsite. When he reached her futon, he gently swung her back over his shoulder and set her upon the bedding.

"Sleep," He ordered. From her position on the futon, Serenity looked up at him and sent him a look of contempt for his crude actions. When he refused to move, she stood and bent down to roll the futon up so that she could put it away. She tried to walk around him and to the sleeping dragon-like horse, but he stepped in her way each time.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She whined softly. She was exhausted, yes, but she needed to get to the next village as soon as possible. "I can rest when I reach the village."

"You will rest now," He ordered.

"Look," Serenity sighed. "We can do this two ways. Number one: You escort me to the village now or, number two, I leave without you." When he did not respond or move, Serenity propped her rolled futon under her arm and started walking in the other direction. She would circle around since he refused to let her move forward.

Sesshomaru recognized the stubborn behavior as one similar to InuYasha and knew that she would have to learn her lesson the hard way. Thus, he let her go and followed behind her at a distance to where she could not sense him. Ah-Un stood and took to the air, following his Lord and the woman from above.

For two hours Serenity walked through the woods. She had already been exhausted during the start of her solo adventure, but with each step, she grew even more exhausted. She would love to sleep, but the thought of those children haunted her whenever her eyes would drop shut. Koga's words kept ranging through her mind in a mantra that forced her to keep going.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she began to move slower, eventually tripping over a hidden root and nearly falling. She managed to catch herself and took a moment to rest against a tree. He smirked as he noticed that she quickly nodded off and it was then that he moved to scoop her into his arms. Her head laid over his shoulder and was pillowed by his Mokomoko. Once she was settled into his hold, her face furrowed into the plush fur of his Mokomoko before she relaxed into his hold.

Through the night he carried her like this, enjoying the warmth of her body and finding slight amusement from her soft snores and whispered words against his neck. It wasn't until the sun began to rise again that Sesshomaru could smell humans from the upcoming village. He sneered at the stench of death that hung in the air and his grip unconsciously tightened around Serenity.

"Eh?" Serenity groaned and cuddled closer to him as the light reached her eyes. She wasn't ready to wake up, and reached to hold herself to the warmth that had kept her company all night. Once the sun had fully risen, it was impossible to stay asleep, and blue eyes blinked open to find silver hair and light skin in front of her. Confused, she pulled back to find herself being carried in Sesshomaru's arms.

Again, her heart began to beat quickly and a blush ignited on her face. Her breathing quickened, too, and while she was comfortable in his arms, more so than she would ever admit aloud, she wiggled in his hold. Sesshomaru stopped and set her on her feet. She quickly put distance between herself and him out of embarrassment and the fact that she was more than willing to cuddle back up to him and fall back asleep.

Images from her most recent dream flooded her mind, causing her to blush harder at the situation. In her dream, she had been flying in his arms, tucked closely in what could only be construed as a lover's embrace. One image in particular flashed to the front of her mind, one reminiscent to the river incident with Koga.

She had been pressed along his side in an elegant kimono which matched his own. His hand and his Mokomoko were wrapped around her, holding her close. Her nose had been buried against his chest and her leg wound around one of his own. His free hand, the one not resting on her lower back, held her own hand which rested over his stomach.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words. The noise of villagers working in the fields caught her attention and she turned to find a village in the distance. Shocked but humbled, she turned to Sesshomaru and thanked him for carrying her through the night.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, a distant scream echoed to the two of them, and on instinct, Serenity turned and ran in the direction. Sesshomaru followed behind her until they reached the edge of the village. There he stopped knowing the presence of a demon would only stir more trouble.

"I will wait for you here," He nodded in the direction of the houses. Serenity nodded before continuing her dash to the scream. It was easy to locate the right place as many people had gathered around one house. Serenity pushed her way pass the people until she nearly fell through the doorway.

Huddled around the bed were several doctors, a priestess, and a man and his wife. They were crying while the doctors and priestess desperately tried to keep the child alive. Without announcing her presence, Serenity's hands glowed as she shoved the doctors out of the way. Their outraged cries went ignored as she laid her hands on the child's chest. She had no time to pay attention to them. Already death had come to claim the child's soul.

She poured her energy into his body even as the priestess began to chant and summon a purification spell against her. Yet, before she could use it against Serenity, the boy at her hands began to regain color. His breathing evened out, and his coughing slowly died away.

When his weak brown eyes opened, the parents began to weep for joy. The doctors and the priestess stood open mouthed in shock as the woman stopped death itself.

"Amazing," The Priestess whispered as Serenity stood to face her. On her brow, a golden crescent glowed brightly. "Are you a demon?" She questioned wearily.

"No," Serenity shook her head. "I don't have time to explain. Please, take me to the others so that I can save them." The priestess needed only too look upon the other child once more before doing as requested. She led the girl from house to house, watching over and over as the woman brought each child back to health.

It took the entire day to heal all of the children. Unfortunately, several had been lost the day prior, and it broke Serenity's heart to know of such a loss. The sun was setting when Serenity met back with Sesshomaru who had stood nearby the entire time.

"I need to purify any wells that have been contaminated," She spoke and he nodded while leading her to the source of contamination he had found earlier in the day. Closing her eyes and kneeling to the ground, she placed the palm of her hands against the soft grass. Her energy poured into the soil, seeping down to the water and ridding it of any remnants of poison.

During her work, the Priestess of the village came upon the two. In her hands she carried a sack filled with some dried meat and bread. Having noticed the girl working on the well, she kept her distance, especially when she noticed the demon who watched over the girl carefully. Only when the glowing had ceased did she approach the two.

Sesshomaru eyed the aged woman for a moment and then dismissed her. She was a priestess and would present little harm to either of them.

"Priestess Masami," Serenity smiled in greeting while moving quickly to stand. She swayed on her feet from the sudden shift coupled with the energy loss, but Sesshomaru quickly stepped forward to steady her. His hands on her shoulders were warm and she fought the urge to lean into his hold.

"It is not much, but please take this as a sign of our gratitude," Masami urged while handing over the sack of food. "Had I known you were traveling with your mate, I would have tried to find something more suitable for a demon's taste." Her words held no conviction against Serenity, but they were enough to make her uncomfortable.

"M-mate?" Serenity squeaked in confusion. She had an idea of what it implied. The hands on her shoulders squeezed lightly and had a human not been present, he would have smirked. His eyes reflected his amusement and Masami recognized the situation and her flawed interpretation of the situation.

"I see," Masami chuckled. "Thank you again, Lady Serenity. If you should ever need anything, please do not hesitate to call upon this village. We owe you a great debt, and your kindness will not be forgotten." Bowing lowly, Masami stood and moved back towards the village.

Serenity turned to question Sesshomaru, but he was already bending to scoop her into his hold. She squeaked lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he took to the air. Her hold tightened.

"It will be faster to fly," He stated with a note of humor lacing his words. Serenity merely nodded and tried her hardest to ignore how her heart fluttered every time she was close to him. Silently she wondered why they had not done this earlier, but she knew that she would not have wanted to burden him with carrying her before learning of the other villages from Koga.

"Rest," Sesshomaru ordered as his mokomoko wrapped around her. The chill of the night air would only serve to make her sick and restless. Serenity peeked over his shoulder and at the long drop towards the ground.

"I don't think I can," She whispered softly. She had never flown without her wings, and while Sesshomaru was strong, she was still afraid of falling in her sleep.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow any harm to come to you," He promised. Serenity looked towards him and found the truth in his eyes. Being this close to him, with the crescent moon behind him and the light of it highlighting his features, it made her dreams pale in comparison with the real thing. Her fingers ached to run through his long hair with color to match his own. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as she recalled her first dream and how close she came to surrendering to him.

Holding her this close, her scent invading his system, his inner beast grew restless. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest and feel the soft flutter of her breath. He had grown accustomed to the red hue on her cheeks when she was near him, and knew that it was a sign of attraction. He had been responsible for several and had seen a similar occurrence when InuYasha and Kagome were together.

"Rest," Sesshomaru ordered once more, fighting the urge to capture her lips with his own, another human custom he had witnessed and found strange. Yet, the thought of doing such with her made his lips itch.

Serenity shook herself from the staring contest she was unknowingly having with him only to notice she had moved her face closer to his. Nodding softly, she buried her face into the fur of his mokomoko and closed her eyes. For several minutes she stayed stiff as she tried to sleep but failed, but, eventually, she did doze into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down to take in a deep breath, inhaling her scent from her silky long locks. His beast growled in approval, and he allowed his lips to gently brush over the crescent that still remained on her brow. The itch subsided, but the taste of her skin had him wanting more.

From his side, Tenseiga pulsed in approval and, for once, he and his father's sword were in agreement. This woman, as intriguing as she was powerful, had caught his attention. He would not allow another male to claim her, and he would die before allowing any harm to come to her. Like Rin, anyone or anything that dared threaten her harm would suffer and die at his hands.

She was his and he would make that known soon…

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Yeah, a bit of a slow chapter, but I am hard pressed for motivation.**

**Next time, though, make sure to have a cool drink on hand because it is going to get hot and steamy! Well, as hot and steamy as I can make it without needing MegaKat to help with some smutty smut smut, haha!**

**I'm looking for the magic number of 222!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: A valentine idea that has been running through my head. This will not be a long chapter story, and I will try to have it done by Valentine's Day, this year, 2013. Depends on how cold it gets because I have no heat… (Cry) and my motivation (Reviews)…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Three weeks would pass in which Sesshomaru and Serenity would spend time going from one village to another, healing all ailments and cleansing the land of all contamination. Serenity had never gone so long and pushed herself so hard since her powers had reawakened. With each day, she found herself getting weaker and needing more rest. Sesshomaru had noticed as well, and with each day, he grew more restless and upset with how hard she pushed herself.

The most recent village had suffered the largest contamination of any thus far. Half of the wells had been poisoned, and almost every child had died. The youngest ones had died first, leaving only a handful of elder children to suffer through the disease. They, like other villages, had summoned as many healers and priestesses as possible in hopes of curing this disease. All had failed, so when Serenity had appeared, the villagers were doubtful.

She had only ten children to cure, but they were in similar condition to Rin. It may not have been so bad, but dreams continued to haunt her, and it prevented her from having a restful night's sleep. Sesshomaru had questioned her about her dreams, noting how she would toss and turn in his hold, but she refused to answer. How could she tell him that he was the one who haunted her dreams? What would he think if he learned of the passionate embraces and desperate need for his touch within her dreams? Worse yet, what would he think if he knew that she was fantasizing about it whenever he touched her?

She sighed as she finished with the ninth child. Had the children here not been so sick, she would have requested someone to bring the child to her. The thought of moving, if but a little, had her feeling faint. She couldn't stop, though. With each village, the sickness was growing worse. If she stopped, how many lives would be extinguished? Their blood was on her hands…

"I'm coming," She whispered while raising a hand to wipe away the sweat on her brow. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, only for her legs to give out and for her to collapse. Her breathing came out ragged, and her pulse was irregular.

_One more…_ She pushed herself to stand again while ignoring the concerned looks from the villagers. The wells would have to wait until she had rested, but if she managed to save the children, it wouldn't matter.

Serenity concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as a monk led her to the next house. On the way to the next patient, she noticed the sun had almost disappeared below the horizon. Sesshomaru would be worried. She always came back before sundown….

"Here we are," The monk held open the make shift door to the hut and waited for Serenity to enter first. She stumbled to the bed of the child and collapsed. The boy was red with fever and sweat soaked the sheets. Blood coated the front of his shirt, and it was obvious that he was in the final stages of the disease.

Hands shook as hard as they glowed, and she rested them over the boy's small chest. What should have only taken thirty minutes lasted three hours, and when she was done, Serenity smiled. The child opened his eyes. They were a sparkling shade of green, like the grass.

"Thank you!" The mother of the boy cried. She went to hug Serenity, but screamed in fright as the silver-haired woman fell backwards. The monk managed to catch Serenity before she hit the ground and he quickly shouted for help. People scurried as the monk and his protégé's hurried to find a place for the girl to rest. Little did they know that a demon waited on the outskirts of their village for the woman and, with each passing moment, he grew more restless with her absence.

Sensitive ears caught the panicked calls of the humans. Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru slipped from the edge of the forest and moved towards the village. A sense of unease swallowed him, and his inner beast was howling in disapproval of Serenity's tardiness. As Sesshomaru drew closer to the village, he managed to hear what had everyone upset, and the answer was not to his liking.

Serenity was unconscious and not responding…

His eyes began to bleed red as realization dawned on him. Silently he cursed himself for allowing her to come to this village without more rest. Guilt ate away at him, and he silently promised that he would tie her down next time and ignore her pleas.

"Where is she?" He growled to a nearby farmer. The man trembled under the heated look and screamed for help.

"DEMON!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the others. Several villagers screamed and ran for cover. Their cries caught the attention of the monks who left Serenity's side to investigate. As soon as they caught sight of Sesshomaru's impressive form, they fell into a defensive stance. To Sesshomaru, they were merely in his way.

"Where is Serenity," Sesshomaru all but snarled when one of the monks dared to attack him with a sacred scroll. Their purification powers were pathetic at best, even with Sesshomaru's natural resistance to such efforts.

"You will not harm her!" One monk dared to speak in an aggressive tone.

Sesshomaru frowned at his remark, "This Sesshomaru would never harm her. Take me to her, now!" The older monk stood on guard, but his mind was digesting the information provided to him.

"She is no demon," He spoke and watched Sesshomaru's reaction. "What is she to you, demon?"

"She is _mine_ to protect," His voice was low and it dared any of them to stand in his way. While the youngest members of the monks seemed determined to keep Sesshomaru from Serenity, it was the eldest who relaxed his stance. A demon as powerful as this would have torn them apart if he truly wanted.

"What do you call yourself?" The monk questioned.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru stated with authority.

"Stand down," This monk ordered the others. "She spoke your name, and it is for this reason alone that I will allow you to pass." He ignored the incredulous look on Sesshomaru's face at his wording, and, instead, motioned in the right direction. Sesshomaru moved swiftly and soon caught Serenity's scent. He used this to find her but what he found did not please him.

She was too pale and still. She looked like death, and the thought itself angered him. There were females surrounding Serenity's side, and one look from him sent them scurrying from the hut. Slowly, Sesshomaru approached Serenity's side and gracefully dropped to the floor. He took the discarded rag one of the women had used to blot her brow, and took up the task himself.

She groaned in her sleep and the crescent on her brow dimly pulsed in rhythm to her heart's erratic beat. He would be damned if she weaseled her way out of this bed before fully healed. While he was not happy with staying in a village filled with humans, he would not compromise her health for his own comfort.

"You may use this place as long as necessary for her to recover," The monk stated from the doorway. He held the door open but did not dare to trespass. This demon obviously cared for the woman's well-being. For the time being, this was his territory, and any intrusion would not be well received.

Sesshomaru spared him a glance before returning his attention to Serenity. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling about the wells.

"The wells on the northern end of the village," Sesshomaru spoke as the monk turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"No one is to access them," He stated while brushing a hand through her bangs. "They have been poisoned and will need cleansing."

"I will see to it that no one uses them," the monk bowed in gratitude before retreating.

"Foolish woman," Sesshomaru cursed in a tone that was lacking conviction. The entire night, Sessomaru stayed by her side, refusing to leave her as he watched over her. Her condition did not grow worse, but it was slow to improve. He was beginning to worry, but late into the afternoon of the following day, Serenity opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry," She whispered before falling back into the darkness.

Three more days would pass before she was well enough to stay awake. The women of the village made her a broth for food because she was too weak to handle anything else. She had truly overdone it, and admitted the fact to Sesshomaru.

"Rest," Sesshomaru would order her each time she apologized. It would make her smile each time. Her hands shook as he handed her a bowl of broth, and most of it ended up spilling. She was still too weak, and Sesshomaru found himself taking the bowl from her and setting it aside. Drawing her close to him, he allowed her to rest against his chest while he brought the bowl to her mouth.

She protested weakly, but he silenced her with the edge of the bowl. Too weak to fight, she merely accepted the aid and drank. When she had her fill, she found herself falling asleep in his hold quickly. Sesshomaru hadn't the time to place the bowl aside before she was snoring softly in his hold.

A small smile of fondness found its way to his face, and he slowly adjusted himself and her so that she could lean against his chest and rest. His mokomoko wrapped around her as a blanket, and his hands gingerly ran through her hair.

That night was the first restful night of sleep for Serenity. The next day, Serenity was able to stay awake longer, but she still needed help with her meals.

"Tonight is the full moon," She thought aloud to herself. Her gaze was fixed on a nearby window. "I hate to have troubled you so much, Sesshomaru, but if it isn't too much to ask, can you carry me outside tonight?" She looked to him and he could not deny her.

He remembered her words from when he first knew her. The moon was comforting to her, and it gave her strength.

"This Sesshomaru will take you someplace to rest under its glow," Sesshomaru stated before forcing her to drink the latest batch of broth. She thanked him before reaching to cup the bowl as she drank from it. For the rest of the day she leaned against Sesshomaru, and when night came, he pulled her to his chest and stood.

As they made their way outside, the villagers parted to make a path for him, and he was grateful that none of them attempted to stop and talk with her. He needed to find a place for her to relax while the moon's light bathed over her. No one stopped him, not even the monks who watched him carefully.

It took several minutes, but he found a clearing in the forest—a field full of wildflowers in full blossom.

"It's beautiful," Serenity smiled as Sesshomaru led her to the center of the field. He sat with her, pulling her to his lap as she gazed towards the sky. He said nothing as her eyes closed and she simply basked in the moonlight. Instead, he watched her, memorizing her features and taking note of the small improvements. Her color was restoring and the bags under her eyes had all but disappeared. Her hands no longer shook and she was not as light headed.

He knew the moment she fell into a deep slumber, and he took this time to wrap both arms around her waist. He was gentle but firm as he held her close, soaking in her warmth. The weight in his chest that came upon realizing her condition was lifting. Head dipped low, he nuzzled her, inhaling deeply the scent that both soothed him, and drove him mad with desire—love, cherish, protect….

The entire night was spent holding her as she slept and recovered with the aid of the moon whose healing light washed into her. That morning, when her eyes opened, he could tell that her strength had grown substantially. He still insisted on carrying her, but the one place she forbids him was the hot springs.

"I stink," She insisted. "I will go with the other women, but I can't have you carrying me there."

Sesshomaru wanted to argue, but several of the village women promised to care for her, and three offered to let her lean on them. Sesshomaru only conceded once she allowed him to carry her close to the spring before letting her lean on one of the other women. Once they were to the springs, Serenity sighed in delight upon undressing and slipping into the hot water.

It was exactly what she needed. The warm water relaxed her while the moonlight soaked into her. Since her fainting spell, the monks had called to others to aid them in purifying the well. They had not succeeded, but their spells had worked to weaken the taint. She would purify the land tomorrow, and then she and Sesshomaru could move forward.

"Serenity-san," One of the women spoke softly, drawing her attention. "Are you mated with that demon?" A blush lit her face, and it was not due to the heat of the water.

"No," She whispered in reply. Was it just her imagination, or had she sounded regretful?

"He cares for you deeply," one of the oldest women spoke knowingly. "He has doted on you the entire time." The blush deepened and Serenity tried to find a way to redirect the conversation. She would not fancy the idea that Sesshomaru cared for her even though she found herself wanting it to be true. It didn't work and the women continued to tease her, but she ignored it mostly.

"The only time he would allow anyone inside was to deliver food and bathe you," Another girl spoke with a giggle. She was younger and found the situation romantic.

"What?" Serenity's eyes widened. She had assumed Sesshomaru had left while she was bathed during her time of sickness.

"He refused to leave, but did not watch," Aiko, the mother of one of the children, smiled reassuringly towards Serenity. Thankfully, their time in the hot springs was growing short. Helped by Aiko and two others, Serenity dressed and was escorted back to Sesshomaru who scooped her into his hold and returned towards the village. The women stayed behind, giggling at the two.

"You smell different," Sesshomaru noted aloud as her scent was carried to him. It was sweeter than normal and it stirred his inner beast which had remained quiet during her illness.

"I'm clean," Serenity laughed. "I want to finish the purification tomorrow so that we can travel to the next village." Sesshomaru's grip tightened on her.

"You are not fully healed," His tone left little room for argument.

"I only wish to travel closer to the next village," She defended herself. "I know I need another days rest, maybe two or three, but I can do that as we move closer to the next village." Sesshomaru was quiet for a while, but eventually nodded his consent. If she would wait until she regained her strength, he would relent to her wishes.

"Sesshomaru," She spoke softly as he entered the hut that they had taken as residence for the time being. He turned his strong gaze towards her. She looked towards him through her bangs. "Thank you for taking such care of me." Her face was red as she hugged him tightly around the neck and placed a feather-soft kiss to his cheek. She had only meant to hug him, and her reaction to the kiss was almost as surprised as his.

Koji, the eldest monk in this village, interrupted the two as he brought her some soft foods for dinner. Sesshomaru glared at the old monk for the interruption but set Serenity down so that she could eat. She was strong enough to feed herself now, and he found himself missing the closeness he had been able to enjoy with her.

He was forced to watch as she ate her fill before lying down for the night. He had moved her futon to the opposite side of a window so that the moon's light could reach her. He stood to the side and watched her, thinking of how to approach the subject of her importance to him. He would wait until she was at full strength and their mission to heal the other villages was complete. It would not be appropriate before then.

The next day the two left the village. Serenity took time to say her goodbyes, and the children she had healed offered her handmade gifts while the ladies of the village presented her with fresh clothes and food for the rest of her journey. Sesshomaru summoned Ah-Un to the scene so that the gifts could be packed. Once they were and the goodbyes were finished, Serenity came to him so that he could carry her. A pleased smirk graced his face at her unconscious move. He held her close and took to the air while Serenity waved to her friends that watched from below.

The sun was bright and warm on her as she rested against his chest. It was a beautiful day with warm weather and a slight breeze. It was the breeze that blew around them that caused Sesshomaru to nearly drop her. The strange change to her scent had grown stronger and it was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but her.

His inner demon was roaring with the urge to take control, and Sesshomaru shook as he fought for control. With little other choice, he landed and set her to her feet before putting space between the two of them. Serenity was confused and tried to approach him, but he kept his distance.

"Sesshomaru," Her voice was soft and carried a hurt tone to it. He realized that she was concerned she had done something to upset him. While she was responsible for his behavior, she had done nothing wrong. It was the exact opposite.

The wind stirred again and it blew her scent towards him as if to mock him. Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he took in as much of her scent as possible, and as he released his breath, a noise similar to a purr rumbled from his chest. The feeling washing over him was unknown to him. Never had he desired a woman, and while he found himself wanting her, he had always been able to control himself.

Unlike now…

It made sense now. She was in heat. The water had washed away the beginning scent the night before, but now… Even in the early stages, his inner beast wrestled for control. The patience and control he had prided himself on was slipping through his fingers.

The feel of her gentle touch to his cheek made his eyes snap open. So lost was he in fighting to keep control that he had not heard her approach. The scent was stronger with her up close, and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Her blue eyes bore into his golden ones. Her concern was evident and it was obvious that she was confused.

"Sesshomaru," Her voice was but a whisper and a low growl rolled from his chest. He wanted to hear his name on her lips again. The urge to make her cry his name was too great, and he knew he would lose control before escaping.

"Forgive me," He growled with what little control he had remaining. The simple phrase heard by only one other—Rin—had her even more confused. Yet, that confusion turned into shock as she found herself pressed intimately against him. Sesshomaru's nose buried itself into the curve of her neck while his other hand moved to her hair which had remained loose during her sickness. His fingers fisted those silver strands and he tugged her head to the side.

This time when she said his name, it came out a breathless gasp.

"Sesshomaru…" Her hands fisted against his armor and her lids lowered as she felt him run his nose up and down the length of her neck. The movement sent shivers down her spine, and she trembled in his hold.

The hand at her lower back pulled her even closer and held her up against him while his mouth ghosted over the skin of her neck. He slowly trailed those soft lips up the length of her neck, stopping just below her ear to nuzzle her there. Again she gasped his name, this time seeming to plead with him.

She wasn't sure if her pleas were meant to encourage him or to beg him to stop. She was so conflicted. Her body and mind were at war with one another and all she could do was surrender to his touch. Her hands slid from his chest. One wrapped around his neck and the other slid around him to his back. She clutched the fabric of his kimono tightly in her hands and pulled herself to him.

Sesshomaru was only half-way in control of himself, and with her recent movement, both he and his inner beast were in agreement. They wanted her, and she seemed responsive to his touch. Yet, neither wanted any lingering doubt to the claim he was staking on her this moment.

He teeth grazed the skin below her ear and he enjoyed the shiver that ran through down her body from such contact. ".._mine…_" He growled into her ear before using his hold on her hair to turn her face towards his. Golden eyes examined her for a moment, and he smirked at the flushed features and glazed eyes. The hand at her waist moved to her face. Claws raked over the curve of her cheek tickling the skin there before slipping under her chin. Without further hesitation he pulled her mouth to his and claimed her lips in a kiss that spoke of hunger, want, and need.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**HAPPY?! **

**Better be….**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, MegaKat! I hope she enjoys this cookie! I know I enjoyed writing it. *sigh* I'd love to be in Serenity's place at the moment. Tehe…**

**You all wanted this and you finally got it. If I receive enough motivation, I am going to try my hand at a steamier scene… but that is up to all of you!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: A valentine idea that has been running through my head. This will not be a long chapter story, and I will try to have it done by Valentine's Day, this year, 2013. Depends on how cold it gets because I have no heat… (Cry) and my motivation (Reviews)…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Everything seemed to stop around her when his lips, possessive and demanding, claimed her soft ones. The only thing that registered in her mind was the way he felt pressed against her. Hard muscles hidden beneath pale and smooth skin fit perfectly against her small, softer, and curvier frame. His scent surrounded her and his taste intoxicated her. Any thoughts of fighting against him vanished as his mouth attempted to devour her whole.

She simply melted against him, and it was that sign of submission that urged Sesshomaru further. His hand in her hair cupped the back of her neck, tilting her head for better access. His other hand trailed down her neck, pushing the fabric of her kimono to the side and exposing the smooth skin of her shoulder.

Slowly he drew back, gold eyes soaking in the sight of her swollen lips and flustered expression. His hand forced her head to the side, turning her face away from him. Once more his nose ran the length of her neck, sniffing. Her arousal served to only enhance her scent and cause his beast to roar in satisfaction.

"Sesshomaru," She whimpered as his teeth grazed her skin which was overly sensitive to his touch. She shivered against his body and panted softly. With each breath, her swollen lips brushed over the shell of his ear, causing him to growl lowly. She struggled to breathe as the heat of his body soaked into her own.

"Mine," He growled once more, leaving no room for question. Her only response was a low moan that fell from her parted lips as his tongue slowly slid up her neck. Desire like liquid fire filled her from head to toe, and it left her clinging to him. Her mind was completely lost to the feelings he was evoking from her body with the most simple and animalistic of touches.

Everything about him demanded her submission to him, and even though she wanted to fight against it, she found that she couldn't. She curled her hands in his hair and dragged his mouth back to hers, and for a moment, he stiffened in surprise and shock. He had not expected for her to be this forthcoming.

A part of him enjoyed that she had taken control, but the demon side of him would have nothing of it. She was his, and he was the alpha. A low growl rumbled through his chest and into her mouth. Serenity realized too late what she had done by challenging his authority. Where she had once been pulled into a crushing embrace, now she found herself sandwiched between his hard body, and the immoveable force of a tree.

His hands dragged down her body, following the curve of her breasts down to her waist, and they stopped on her hips. Claws dug into the supple flesh as he lifted her against the tree, bringing her to an even height with himself. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck while he secured her hips around his waist. To accommodate the new position, her Kimono parted open and bunched at her thighs, leaving the smooth skin of her legs exposed to his hands.

A muffled yelp escaped her as one of his fangs pierced the skin of her lower lip. Droplets of blood trickled from the small cut, and Sesshomaru found himself sucking gently on her lip, enjoying the taste of her blood and craving more of it. Almost as soon as the blood began to flow did it stop as her natural healing abilities activated and sealed the cut closed.

Again he forced her head to tilt backwards with one hand while his other explored the silky smooth skin of her thigh. The tips of his claws left small red streaks over her thighs while his mouth followed the length of her throat to the bend of her shoulder. He took a small bite of flesh, teasing the skin with his fangs before allowing them to pierce deeply into her shoulder.

Silver tinted blood swelled into his mouth as he left a more permanent mark for all to see. Now no one would be able to deny his intentions towards her. Scent would fade or wash away, but a mark like this was impossible to remove. As his fangs bit deeper into the skin, she wiggled in his hold.

A cry of pain had come when he first tasted her blood, but now that pain was gone to be replaced by an immense pleasure and an undeniable need pulsing through her. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from her shoulder and ran his tongue over the mark that had already begun to heal. For a moment, his eyes narrowed on the glowing area of flesh. Would there be a trace left of it, or would he need to mark her over and over until she could no longer heal form his bite?

A satisfied smirk covered his face when the skin healed, but a scar was clearly visible. The skin from the mark was slightly paler than the rest of her, and only when wearing certain clothing would it be hid from plain view. As he was admiring the way she responded to him, a breeze blew their way, and with it came an unknown scent of a male. Sesshomaru instantly tensed and a growl of warning started low in his chest.

He shifted to ensure that her entire body was covered while his hands smoothed down her kimono, hiding the deliciously smooth and supple skin from view for other males. Slowly and gently he let her feet brush the forest floor, and it was then that she snapped free from the lust-filled hypnosis his touch had brought.

"W-what is it?" She whispered softly while attempting to find what had caused the shift in his demeanor. His growling stopped momentarily as he stared her down again. She made sure to look at his nose so as not to be lost in those gorgeous golden eyes once more.

"Another male is nearby," He replied gruffly while listening carefully. He sniffed the air once more and growled louder as the scent grew stronger. Whoever it was, they were making their way closer, and Sesshomaru was not pleased with the thought of another male so close to her. The sweet scent of her arousal still perfumed the air, and if this male was demon as he suspected, then, coupled with her heat, it would draw unnecessary attention.

Serenity opened her mouth to comment, but was cut off as Sesshomaru suddenly lifted her petite form into his strong arms and dashed through the forest. He easily dodged all obstacles within his path, and when he came to a cliff, his hold tightened on her before he jumped over the edge.

Instead of plummeting to the ground, his form took flight and Serenity nestled tightly against him. Her eyes scanned the forest floor below, looking for any signs of nearby villages. So far they had managed to clear the Western and Northern lands of any disease, and they were left with only the Eastern region.

Her eyes briefly flickered towards Sesshomaru, and a blush rose to fill her cheeks. Just what had happened back there to trigger those events? In the short time she had known him, Sesshomaru seemed like a demon who prided himself on his control. Yet, nothing about the earlier events spoke of control. She was confused, but with pink still tinting his eyes, she knew it was not the time to mention it.

She relaxed into his hold and closed her eyes, knowing that he would wake her when they came to the next village.

**…**

It was dark before her eyes opened again and she found herself propped against Sesshomaru's chest. One of his arms was draped around the front of her waist while his chin rested on the top of her head. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The two of them were in a tree!

When she began to move, the hand around her waist tightened, pulling her back against him. She idly noted that the armor he usually wore was off, and the hardness she felt was the muscles of his chest hidden beneath the layer of his kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She whispered in confusion when he refused to let her move.

"Rest," was the simple and very familiar command. Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes towards the heaven. She was beginning to grow tired of resting. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she turned her head to look back at him.

"I've rested plenty," She argued but knew it was pointless. "I need to stretch and find some food." Sesshomaru studied her for several minutes before nodding. With his arm tight around her, he slid from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. He allowed his hand to drop away while she walked to Ah-Un and rummaged through the sac for some food.

She pulled out some dried meat and fresh fruit from the satchel on Ah-Un's back. Grabbing a few extra slices of dried meat, she turned and returned to Sesshomaru, offering him some of the meat.

"Demons have to eat, too," She pushed the issue when he shook his head at her first offering. When she refused to back down, he took the offering from her but did not take a bite from it until she began to eat. He watched her as she chewed slowly, savoring the taste of the meat and fruits. She was unable to eat her normal portions as her stomach was still upset but she packed the left overs for later.

When she turned to face him only to find his meat gone, she smiled.

"Rest," He repeated and she sighed. It was obvious that he would not be moved from his concern for her health. In a way, it was sweet, but once she was fully recovered, if he every muttered that command again, she would retaliate! For now, she would comply with his request.

She grabbed her futon and rolled it out next to Ah-Un. The shade of the nearby tree would block out the sun and make it easier for her to take her nap. She quickly fixed her futon, and as she was about to slip into it, Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit with him.

She blushed as she rested between his legs with her back pressed against his warm chest. He used his mokomoko to cover her as well as cushion her head as he leaned against the tree behind him. He smirked against her hair as his sensitive ears picked up on her fluttering heart. Leaning down, he once more whispered his command for her to rest.

How he could expect her to rest with him so close to her? Yet, as his hand stroked through her hair and the sound of his deep growl as it rumbled through his chest, she found her eyes closing against her will. Sesshomaru smirked while reclining his head on the tree and allowing his eyes to close as well. Though he did not normally sleep, he found himself at peace with her safely tucked against him.

Several hours would pass without interruption, but when the sounds of approaching horses echoed through the forest to reach his ears, Sesshomaru was immediately alert. No wind blew to carry a specific scent to him and he was unsure of what was coming their way. Regardless, if they posed a threat, he would handle them accordingly.

Looking down, his golden eyes softened for a moment as he took in Serenity's peaceful face. He would have no choice but to wake her. Gently, he shook her shoulders, and she stirred only to swat at his hands and mumble in her sleep. While Sesshomaru found the sight oddly endearing, he was forced to continue his attempts to wake her. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered while rubbing at her sleep filled eyes.

"Come," He stood and brought her to a stand with him. As soon as she found her balance, a large fleet of horses broke into the area, surrounding them on all sides from the front. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. They were not demons but high ranking human soldiers.

"Are you the healer known as Serenity?" One of the men, a high decorated samurai, spoke with a force. His dark eyes ran over her figure before settling on Sesshomaru. A look of disgust filled the man's gaze, but he quickly hid it. "Your appearance and that of your companion match that of villager accounts from the west and north."

"Yes, I am she," Serenity spoke after clearing her throat. "Why have you come looking for us?"

"Our Lord has heard of your abilities and seeks your aid," The leader spoke with urgency. "You must come with us at once." The tone of which he spoke left no room for discussion, and Serenity felt Sesshomaru tense behind her. She reached back, brushing her fingers over his hands in a move that was not missed by those watching them.

"For what purpose does he require my abilities?" She demanded to know. Under their scrutiny, she stood straighter and silently dared them to question her. Her stance and the way she carried herself demanded respect and complete compliance. It was a reflection of the Queen she had meant to become, but never did.

"Death has found the region of which our Lord rules and it has claimed several of his children," Was her reply and Serenity nodded in understanding. "Only one heir remains and death is close at hand. Should your abilities prove useful, you will be greatly rewarded."

"Many children are suffering at the hands of this plague, and I would not expect anything from any of those that I have healed. Your Lord may keep whatever reward he has offered," Serenity finally spoke after much internal debate.

"You will come?"

Serenity looked towards Sesshomaru who refused to take his gaze from the ones in front of them. Turning her gaze back, she nodded her consent. The leader of the samurai offered his hand to her and Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Thank you, but I'm not a fan of horses," She lied. "And they have never been a fan of me." She sent them a smile of assurance while allowing Sesshomaru to gather her into his arms. "Lead the way and we will follow you." After a few moments of hesitation, the group of samurai turned and headed in the direction from which they came.

For two hours Sesshomaru carried her in his arms as he followed with the human's. When they finally came to the village, his gaze narrowed as the smell of death slammed into him. Even Serenity could sense the despair in this area. Her blue eyes stared sadly at the land laid before her. Upon a hill looking over the village was a large castle, but it was the village itself that caught her attention. No one walked the streets, no man, woman, or child.

Her arms tightened around Sesshomaru's neck and he spared her a quick glance.

"Where are the villagers?" She questioned the others as they moved towards the castle in the nearby distance.

"Most have left due to the deaths of their loved ones," One of the other samurai from nearby spoke without emotion. "Others have secluded themselves within their homes."

"How many sick children are left in this village?" Even as she spoke the words, she knew she would not like the answer.

"Only our Lord's heir remains…"

The rest of the journey up the hill and towards the castle was in silence. A large set of gates guarded by two soldiers was up ahead of them, and Serenity wiggled in Sesshomaru's grip. He gently set her on her feet and allowed her to walk the rest of the way next to him. The large group of Samurai entered through the gates first and quickly dismounted their horses. Serenity stood back for a moment, gazing at the dark looking castle with thick and heavy clouds covering the sky, blocking out the sun.

"Are you coming?" The leader of the group sent to fetch them called towards her. His hand tightened on the blade at his side. Their Lord had given them permission to use force if necessary.

"Yes," Serenity shook her head and moved forward with Sesshomaru following behind her. When she passed through the gates, a strange feeling overcame her. She looked to see if Sesshomaru showed signs of sensing the same thing, but was shocked to find him unable to cross the gates. His face was set into a scowl as he pushed forward only to find himself blocked once again.

Serenity moved forward to return to his side, but was held back by a thick arm around her waist.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried while reaching out for him. The arm holding her would not relent and continued to hold her back.

"No demon is allowed to enter into this land," The Samurai holding her exclaimed. "He will wait until you have healed the Lord's heir." He held tight as she struggled for several more seconds. "I will escort you to our Lord and when you have finished, I will bring you back to your _demon_."

He exchanged his hold on her waist for a tight grip on her am. He let his hand squeeze around it to ensure she understood that he would not release her. She glared but did not try to pull away. Instead, she lifted a hand and slapped it across his smug face. Though angered, he did not raise a hand to retaliate. His Lord did not want her injured.

"Next time don't withhold information!" She snapped in a manner that was very much unlike her. She turned her head to look back at Sesshomaru whose eyes were currently pink around the edges. "I'll be quick." She promised and he nodded while keeping his ground.

"Come on," The man holding her growled while jerking her forward. As he walked past the others he nodded to them. It was a silent gesture between them that had been predetermined. They were to keep guard and watch over the demon. No interference would be allowed.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**What do I have planned now? Who really knows? I do! Someone wanted more action, and MegaKat keeps sending me ideas about this so… you have a few more chapters to go. Not many, at the most, there will be 25. I don't think I will hit that many, but you never know…**

**I hope I don't… **

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Next Time: Serenity has been recruited to save the son of Lord Hibiki, but she learns there is more to the situation than meets the eye. Just how far would one man go to save his child…**

**PS: I cut my right index finger to the bone, so typing was a bitch for the end of this chapter. So, please be nice and gentle with your commentary. I look forward to your feedback! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**Note: A valentine idea that has been running through my head. This will not be a long chapter story, and I will try to have it done by Valentine's Day, this year, 2013. Depends on how cold it gets because I have no heat… (Cry) and my motivation (Reviews)…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

An ominous feeling seemed to pulse from the walls of the magnificent structure before her. It caused a feeling of dread to stir within her chest with each step she took towards the entranceway. She threw one more look towards Sesshomaru who continued to stand before the barrier. His eyes were narrowed in distaste, and Serenity wished desperately that he was by her side.

A hard tug on her arm made her focus her attention forward once more. Armed guards stood around the palace with only a few feet separating each one from the other. Above, dark clouds of swirling mist gathered low to the ground, completely hiding the top of the palace. Yet, it was only after she entered through the doors of the palace that she truly understood what was wrong.

Death.

The air reeked of sickness, but it was the aura of this place which made her sick. How many lives were lost in this one land that the guards considered holy? Of all the places Serenity and Sesshomaru had traveled, none were so dark as this… A shiver ran down her spine as they traveled deeper into the palace. No natural light was found within these walls, only the occasional torch upon the wall would give any light to sensitive eyes. Had she not had a guide, Serenity doubted she would have ever found her way.

The deeper she traveled the thicker the air became until it was becoming hard for her to breathe. Even without a demon's nose, she could smell the stench of death and decay that lingered in the area. Bile rose in the back of her throat, but she forced it down.

"We're here," Her escort spoke curtly while reaching a hand to knock upon the door. A shadowed figure was seen hunched over another figure through the door.

"Come in," The voice was deep and rich, but filled with sorrow. Serenity was finally released as the samurai opened the door, presenting them to his Lord and the unconscious child.

"Lord Hibiki, I have returned with the healer," He announced while bowing low. Serenity straightened her shoulders and held her head high as the lord of this land turned his head to gaze upon her. He was quite handsome compared to many humans she had seen. He looked too young to have a child as old as the boy who laid helpless on the futon.

"Enter," The man spoke as his emerald green eyes bore into her own sapphire orbs. Serenity stepped forward, and as soon as she cleared the doorway, the samurai slid the door behind her shut. A quick glance over her shoulder allowed her to see that he was standing guard. Turning her gaze back to the man, Serenity slowly walked forward until she came to the side of the child.

"What is your name?" The man questioned while examining her.

"Serenity," She answered while kneeling to the ground to examine the boy. His face, neck, and shoulders were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Dark hair like his father was plastered to his head, and a heavy flush of fever covered his cheeks and brow. She reached out to lay her hand and feel of him, but the man before her snagged her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Many have tried and failed to heal my son," The man whispered and his sharp features turned dark as he regarded her. "I do hope the rumors of you are true and that you do not disappoint me…" The lingering threat woven into his words were not lost on her, and Serenity nodded gently.

"I will do what I can," She promised.

Strong fingers loosened their hold, and she knew that had she not been a fast healer, dark bruises would have been left by his hand. Turning her attention back towards the child, Serenity uncovered him. The flush of the fever was spreading over his body and she could tell the late stages of the disease were upon him.

"How long has he been sick?" She questioned while running her hands over his chest. His breathing was erratic and shallow. His heartbeat was fluttering at best.

"One month," Lord Hibiki stated with disdain and Serenity looked at him with shocked eyes. To her knowledge, none had lived so long through the disease.

"How has he survived this long?" She questioned while calling upon her powers. The royal crest upon her brow began to glow brightly while her hands took on the same glow starting from her palms and extending to the tips of her fingers. The sparkling white energy slowly drifted into the boy's chest.

The power which she wielded was reflected in Lord Hibiki's eyes. He had _summoned_ many healers, priestesses, and monks to the aid of his children, but all had failed him. With each child he lost, another piece of him lost hope and grew more desperate. She was his last hope to save his child.

"It is as I said," He stated without taking his eyes away from her magic. "Many have tried to save him." By his tone alone, Serenity knew he was not up for conversation, and that was fine by her. With one hand remaining on the boy's chest, Serenity moved the other to his face. Her fingers gently traced the child's forehead, down his temple, and along his cheek. With each kind and motherly caress, the fever dissipated and the color returned to his skin.

When the child's breathing had evened out and his color returned completely, Lord Hibiki directed his gaze towards the one who was successfully reviving his child. So long had he fought for his children that he had given up all hope and had already prepared a room for her in the dungeon as punishment for failing.

The woman—Serenity—had her eyes closed in concentration while her magic continued to work on the boy. Long silver hair that fell to her feet currently pooled over her shoulders and framed the pale but graceful features of her face. Her beauty was like that of the fairest of demons, but no demon would have been able to get through his barrier. Word had spread of the cause of this horrible disease—a demon-, and for those unable to cure his children, their purpose was better served as contributors to the barrier that kept all demons at bay.

"Kaito," Hibiki all but whispered softly when the boy began to stir. Emerald eyes to match those of his father fluttered open, and hope flared to life in Hibiki's chest. His youngest son was still here. When the boy tried to speak, Hibiki placed a finger over his mouth and shook his head. "Rest now and we will talk soon." The child did not need to be told twice as he closed his eyes and fell back into the peaceful world of sleep. This time as he slept no nightmares followed him, only peaceful dreams of a clear night sky and a full moon in the distance.

"All is fine now," Serenity spoke as she removed her hands from the child and swept the back of her hand over her brow. A week of rest had almost fully restored her, but the aura of this place coupled with the spread of the disease that required her powers was enough to wind her. Sesshomaru had been right when he stated she had been overexerting herself.

_If I admit it, he'll never let me hear the end of it next time…_ She thought with a pout as her eyes sought a window. She found none and her hand rose to her shoulder, fingers brushing the fresh mark on her skin. The action caused her to tremble slightly in a manner that was not painful, but very pleasant. She quickly moved her hand away from the mark and stood.

A wave of dizziness washed over her, but she quickly shook herself free of it. Blinking to clear her vision, she was met with the sight of Lord Hibiki's chest. Looking to meet his gaze, she took a step back. "Your son is healed—"

"Thank you," He took her hand in a firm grip and brought it to his lips. She tried to pull her hand free but with each pull and tug, his fingers dug deeper into flesh to the point it was painful. His mouth lingered on her skin longer than necessary, and when he did release her, she quickly hid her hand behind her and subtly wiped the back of her hand on her kimono. "I do not know what I would have done had I lost my only remaining heir."

"You're welcome," She spoke while directing her gaze towards the exit. "I have someone waiting for me. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you with your son." She turned to quickly exit the room, but the man quickly reached out and grabbed her by the arm, halting her escape.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness?" He questioned while pulling her back to him. Serenity stared at the hand on her arm before meeting his gaze. She tried to hide the growing concern building within her stomach.

"I am content knowing that the child will survive," Serenity answered sincerely. "I must leave as there are surely other children that need my help." Her efforts to tug her arm free were in vain as well.

"You don't know?" Hibiki questioned in surprise but that surprise turned into a small smirk that was quickly hidden under artificial sympathy. "This area was the first to fall prey to the cunning of that demon. The only survivor from the eastern lands is in this very room." Serenity's eyes widened as her gaze once more lay upon the child she had just healed.

"Surely you must be wrong!" Serenity demanded in desperation. Her gaze was wide and panicked.

"I wish I was," Hibiki spoke gently while resting his free hand on her slim shoulder. "But I'm not. All those that came to my aid did so out of despair for the loss of their own." The feel of his touch sent a chill down her spine and she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. Her hand went to the one on her arm and she attempted to pry his fingers loose.

"Release me now so that I can see for myself," She ordered but he refused her request.

"I can't do that," He shook his head gently. "He is the only blood I have left, and I won't take another chance at losing him." Serenity's eyes connected with his, and the darkness which swirled in his eyes reminded her of Katsuro.

"Release me now," She ordered once more. "I do not want to hurt you." He laughed and tightened his grip. She truly did not want to resort to using her powers. There were many armed guards that would be more than willing to punish her for harming their Lord, of that she was sure. She jerked hard with her arm, but his grip would not budge. Left with little other choice, she summoned an electrical current to her fingers and touched his shoulder.

He let out a shout of shock as he fell back with one hand on his stinging shoulder. Green eyes narrowed in distaste as he shouted for his guards. Several came bursting through the door and were upon her before she could react. Several swords pointed at her neck, but Hibiki held up a hand to halt any attack on her person.

"I want her alive," He ordered his men, and they relaxed their stances only slightly. "She has saved my son, and her abilities will be a prized asset for me."

"Yes, My Lord!" The group of Samurai spoke in unison.

"Take her to the dungeon until a room has been prepared for her," Hibiki ordered before turning back towards his son. "And see to it that she is not left alone."

"What of her demon companion?" One of the samurai questioned. He had been in the search party and knew of Sesshomaru.

"Demon?" Hibiki questioned while turning his gaze towards Serenity. He strode forward and tugged on her kimono to either side of her shoulders. He would have missed it had he not looked for it, but there on the curve where her neck met her shoulders was the scaring of teeth. A demon had marked her…

"Is your companion the one who gave you this mark?" Hibiki demanded while pinching the area. Serenity winced as the skin was even more sensitive than it had ever been in the past. She nodded before gasping as Hibiki gave the command to slaughter the demon at the gates. At her distraught but confused look, he chuckled.

"Do you know what this mark signifies?" He questioned her while brushing the hair from her shoulder. Serenity shook her head. "It is the claim of a demon over the one he intends to take as a mate—a wife in human terms." He took her wide eyed and flustered reaction as one of distress.

"Do not worry," He tried to comfort her. "When he dies, the mark will lose its hold over you." Brushing his hand over her cheek, he nodded for his guards to carry her away. The doors to the room closed as the large group of men began to drag her down another hallway. Physically they were stronger than her, but they were only human and had no other means besides weapons to defend themselves.

Serenity was against harming humans, but she refused to let them attack Sesshomaru. She knew that under normal circumstances that they would be no match for him, but if they managed to create a barrier strong enough to keep him out, what else did they have on their side? Left with little other choice, Serenity called upon her powers. Manipulating the fire of the torches that lined the walls, she sent wave after wave of fire at each man that held her back.

Their grips on her went lax as they attempted to defend themselves. Stumbling forward, Serenity quickly regained her footing before dashing in the direction she had come. Summoning energy to her palm, she used it to light her surroundings and guide her to what she believed to be the exit.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**So…. What did you think? I am so not satisfied with this…BLAH!**

**This chapter was cut short for a reason. You will see why next time! **

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Rin had influenced his life a great deal since their first meeting. Had it not been for her, Sesshomaru was certain that the war would have ended differently. She had taught him compassion, a lesson even his father had failed to do in life and in death. It was for this reason that he was so protective of her, and why he had been so… passionate in finding someone who could save her. Enter Serenity, another person who, with the help of Rin, was slowly turning everything he knew upside down. It was as infuriating as it was intriguing.

With Rin he felt protective.

With Serenity he felt both protective and possessive. Many females had crossed his path, human and demon a like. None had ever captured his attention, even as a pup coming into his prime he paid no mind to the wanton females. He only found them beneficial during that time to satisfy the changing of his body and the calling of his beast through his first years as an adult daiyokai.

Yet, from the moment he first took in her scent, he became almost obsessed. Over time his control was slipping, like now. These new turn of events did not settle well with him. He was unable to pass the barrier as the purifying spells that created it were much stronger than any he had ever faced. Even he would risk purification should he attempt to pass through the protective barrier.

Golden eyes rose towards the sky and sought to look through the thick layers of clouds to find the sun. Much time had passed since Serenity had entered within the walls of the palace, and with each passing minute, he grew even more uneasy. Suddenly, he sensed a very strong and dark power rising from the heart of the palace. The strength of it was incredible and his hand came to rest on Bakusaiga. The blade pulsed in response to the touch and that of the growing danger coming ever closer. His unease was beginning to reflect as his body stood tense and ready while his eyes narrowed and hardened on the doorway Serenity had disappeared through earlier.

His agitated movements caught the attention of the Samurai standing guard. They shifted with their hands ready on their weapons. They had their orders. He was not to enter or cause any disturbance. Unlike Sessomaru, they could not sense the growing danger that their Master was calling upon. If they could, surely they would have abandoned their posts in exchange for a chance to live another day...

**…**

Hibiki had opened a hidden door once he was given his privacy. The panel slid open and inside the room laid a collection of urns. Hundreds of them circled an altar where a golden deity of Mrtyu-Mara stood tall. Circling his form were three beautiful women, believed by many to be his daughters, Tanha, Arati, and Raga.

"My Lord," Hibiki spoke lowly as he fell to his knees before the idol. Soft but dark words escaped his lips as he kept his position. As the last of the words slipped off of his tongue, the room began to quake. The torches that lit the room exploded into flames, sending the dark room into red-hued glow. The gold of the statue began to melt on the spot, and Mrtyu-Mara and his three daughters came to life.

"Hiiibiiikii," The demon hissed as glowing red eyes settled on his form. "Long has it been since you last dared to summon me…" The demon growled even as his daughters swayed towards the kneeling Lord. Their hands brought Hibiki to his feet, and their bodies, more beautiful than any mortal, pressed to his. With every touch any aged feature slowly retracted and became young again, and all pains from his body ceased.

"My Lord I summon you not without proper offering," Hibiki stated while extending his arms towards the urns which surrounded the altar. Within each was the blood and heart of each healer, priest, priestess, and monk that had come to his land. Even the people who dared rebel against him had given their lives for this summoning.

Mrtyu-Mara allowed his gaze to fall upon the urns which surrounded him. He would never admit it aloud, but he was impressed. Since the first time this human had summoned him, Mrtyu-Mara knew there was potential in Hibiki. A human so dark as he was more than worthy of serving a demon as old and powerful as Mrtyu-Mara. It was for this reason alone that Mrtyu-Mara had allowed his three daughters to mate with the human, ensuring the Mara demon line would continue and thrive.

"This is far beyond the requirements for your sustained youth," Mrtyu-Mara narrowed his gaze upon his human servant.

"A plague ravaged the lands to the North, West, and South," Hibiki began while opening his mind to his Lord and god. "A demon poisoned the children of the lands in an effort to gain revenge against another."

"You took advantage of his plans," Mrtyu-Mara cackled in delight. This human never ceased to amaze him. "So what is it you seek now with an offering as extravagant as this?" Closing his eyes, the demon extended his arms and clenched his fists. The lids to the urns shattered and the blood from within them all rose to swirl through the air. "Such pure blood, just who how many innocents have you slain for me?" As he watched his human servant speak, Mrtyu-Mara began to sample the blood, nearly purring in delight at the divine variation in the blood.

"I had hoped to gain your favor and a chance at more power as a human turned demon," Hibiki spoke lowly. "However, though half demon by nature, they fell to the curse that afflicted other lands. My heirs—all but Kaito—have died at the hands of this disease. I summoned all aid, but none could cure the venom in his veins save one…" The females at his side hissed in anger, as it was they who had laid with Hibiki and produced him many, many heirs as per the deal he had made with their father.

Mrtyu-Mara became intrigued at the notion of one powerful enough to heal where many others had failed. He opened his senses wide for he knew Hibiki would not easily let someone so powerful go. "My, my…" Mrtyu-Mara purred in delight. "Very powerful, indeed. Is she even human?" He questioned while pinning Hibiki with glowing hellfire eyes.

"Their blood and hearts went to you, but their soul and powers fortified a barrier no demon could pass through," Hibiki smirked as his Master seemed more than pleased by his cunning decision. "She would be unable to enter if she were a demon."

"Bring me the woman and you shall have your heart's desire granted," Mrtyu-Mara exclaimed after several moments of thoughtful silence had passed. It was here that Hibiki faltered in his confidence, and the change in his demeanor was easily noticed. "What is the problem, Hiiibiiikiii?" A low growl of warning escaped the demon. He was not known for his patience or leniency.

"She has been marked by a powerful demon who lays in wait outside the barrier," Hibiki stated. Mrtyu-Mara scoffed and extended his senses beyond the barrier. Indeed, a demon of impeccable power laid in wait outside the confines of the palace gates. The energy signature was faintly familiar, but not well known to Mrtyu-Mara.

"You need me to assist you?" The demon sneered. Hibiki nodded while bowing his head submissively. "Very well, but have the woman ready for my return! Now leave me to feast…" He commanded and Hibiki nodded. The three women stayed behind to feast on the hearts while their father devoured the blood.

**…**

Serenity cursed her luck as she found herself lost within the maze like hallways of the palace. Without a guide, she had easily miscalculated the original path, and she feared she was even deeper in the palace than earlier. With each step forward that she took, the sense of dread grew greater. The air was so thick she choked on it, and the stench was horrific. Her nose and eyes burned but she pushed forward.

Something about that man and the child unsettled her, but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe the answer lied within the heart of this place. From a distance, she heard the shouts of the samurai and knew that they were looking for her. They knew this place better than she, and she had no doubts that they would easily find her. Cursing, Serenity dashed forward, pushing herself to run ahead without thinking.

She took several more turns before coming to a screeching halt. She had reached the heart of the palace which opened into a garden. There, gathered in once was a natural pond where hundreds of bodies. Bile rose through her chest, and this time she could not stop herself from falling to her knees and releasing her stomach's contents.

Men, women, and children… None had been sparred from this massacre...

Their bodies had been mutilated and the corpses thrown aside like garbage. Each one had their chest ripped open and throats slit. Blood stained the skin from their chest to their head, and Serenity had a sinking feeling they had been hanged by their feet and allowed to bleed dry. Tears from the strength of the stench and from her emotional turmoil coursed down her face.

This was the reason for the dark aura surrounding the village and the palace. This was what she had sensed. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she couldn't. Serenity threw her head back and screamed.

**…**

The moment her scream reached Sesshomaru's ears, he felt himself losing what little control he had left on his inner self. His eyes turned blood red as thoughts of her in danger filled his mind. The guards that stood before him exchanged nervous looks as Sesshomaru's body began to morph without his control. The earth beneath his feet gave way as feet and hands turned into large paws with claws digging into the dirt.

His back bowed and silky white fur rippled over every inch of skin as the transformation soon came to completion. No longer was he in his humanoid form, but his daiyokai form which towered high into the heavens. From this vantage point his blood red eyes scanned below and easily caught sight of Serenity. No immediate danger was upon her but she was in great distress. Opening his mouth, he allowed a cloud of acid to spill upon the barrier, but it did no damage.

Growling, he threw himself against it, but the barrier did not give way. Between his attacks he heard her scream again, but this one was not in fright but in rage. It was a cry familiar to him and he focused on her figure as she took down the many guards which had appeared around her. Sesshomaru had no doubts of her capabilities, but his inner demon, the part that was all animal, demanded he get to her and destroy all those who dared think to harm her.

Before he could throw himself upon the barrier once more, a dark mist rose from the highest tower of the palace. As this new phenomenon rose through the air, it made contact with the barrier, causing it to fall under his touch. Sesshomaru growled and readied himself for an attack. The barrier had proven too strong for him in his ultimate form. To break it so easily was an impressive feat.

From below, the Samurai scurried as the mist reached to the ground, encompassing them and snuffing out the life inside of them. Dried up corpses fell to the ground as the mist moved from victim to victim until none were left. From within the thickest part of the mist appeared a demon male. He had long dark purple—nearly black- hair pulled into a high ponytail. Skin was ashen white and red eyes with black rims stared to Sesshomaru.

"Quite impressive," This male spoke with a whistle of appreciation at Sesshomaru's massive form. Purple lips pulled into a mock grin, revealing a set of perfectly white, pointy tipped teeth. "I do hope you are as formidable as you appear," hands lifted and black painted nails extended into claws. "Or I fear this fight will become quite boring."

Sesshomaru's lip curled and acid dripped from his mouth. A snarl tore through him, shaking the ground but the other demon did not seem phased in the slightest. Instead, he looked …pleased?

"My name is Mrtyu-Mara," The demon introduced himself but Sesshomaru was beyond understanding or caring. "If you wish to save the woman, you had best hurry." The demon chuckled lowly. "I have many plans for her, but for now, my daughters are anxious for some play." Sesshomaru's eyes turned towards Serenity only to find her fighting off three demonic women along with the rest of the Samurai army.

Sesshomaru saw red and lunged for the palace, but an intense burning pain ripped across his chest. Howling loudly, he was forced to jump back in order to escape another attack from Mrtyu-Mara. The feeling of his blood, thick and warm, flowing from the cut and to the ground alerted him to the seriousness of the situation. In this form he was at a disadvantage. Growling, Sesshomaru forced himself to change back to his humanoid form. In his demonic form, he had too many areas open for attack from an opponent as small and quick on his feet as Mrtyu-Mara.

"Hmmm," His opponent eyed him with disappointment at the shift from daiyokai. Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed and his hands began to glow green with poison dripping from his claws. Mrtyu-Mara opened his mouth to comment, but Sesshomaru cut him short. With a speed that surprised the other demon, Sesshomaru was upon him, fist flying.

"Impressive," Mrtyu-Mara chuckled as his body turned to mist. Sesshomaru's punch did nothing to the airy substance, and instead that putrid fog swirled around him. Sesshomaru snarled as he tried to figure out Mrtyu-Mara's location, but the demon's ability to shift prevented Sesshomaru from landing a successful strike.

**…**

Serenity cursed as she ducked to dodge a quick strike towards her head. Rolling out of the way, she quickly turned and stood with fists at the ready. Fire swirled in one hand and electricity in the other. Blue eyes turned silver as she swerved between bodies, landing strikes in any vulnerable area she could find.

"Not so fast," One large samurai growled as he easily caught every kick and punch sent his way. Huffing in frustration, Serenity sent a kick towards his face, knowing he would grab her foot. Letting her body fall backwards, she caught herself with her hands and kicked out with her free foot, landing a blow right to his crotch. The giant man crumbled to the ground as she flipped to right herself.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," She yelled while sending wave after wave of electricity through the air. The metal on their armor served as a conductor, and giving her the advantage as the charge temporarily handicapped them. "How could you serve a monster that would do this?" She waved her hand in the direction of the mutilated bodies.

No one could answer her as the men were still struggling to recover from the charge to their system. For the first time in her long history, Serenity felt disgust for the people of this planet. How could they allow such atrocities to happen? Why would they turn against their own people? She would not kill them, but she would punish them, starting with these soldiers and ending with the Lord of the palace.

The sound of a roar caught her attention momentarily, and she turned her head to the sky where Sesshomaru's large, demonic form could be seen. While his power was enormous, Serenity could sense a familiar darkness close to him, and its power was growing with every minute that passed. Horrified at the prospect, she summoned her transformation as Cosmos. In an instant her entire body transformed. Fueled by her fear for his safety against the growing darkness, she jumped to the air in hopes of escaping the palace and aiding him.

She did not get far as the end of a whip curled around her ankle and tugged harshly. A shocked cry escaped her lips as her body plummeted towards the ground, slamming into the concrete walkway and bouncing towards the pile of bodies in the center of the garden. Moaning in pain, she cracked her eyes open only to come face to face with one woman's horrified face forever frozen in the painful grip of death. Scurrying away from the corpse, Serenity then focused her attention on the one responsible for bringing her down. Following the retreating tip of the whip, she found three women each dressed in short black kimono's with variation of colored accents.

Pushing herself to her feet, Cosmos stood her ground and stared down the three women. The one who attacked her had long midnight black hair to her lower back and eyes the same color. The one to her left had pure white hair braided to her calves and red eyes. In her hands were two daggers, and the third stood towards the right with grey hair cut into an angled bob and red eyes with black rims. Her weapon of choice a sword strapped to her back.

Each of the women had pointed ears which signaled to Cosmos their demonic origins. Their aura was similar to the growing one facing off with Sesshomaru, and Cosmos couldn't help but wonder how these women and that other being had hidden from her. Now that they were in the open, their dark essence would have choked a weaker person…

"I am Raga," Spoke the demon with a quick lash of her whip towards the ground.

"I am Tanha," Spoke the fair haired demon. She twirled her deadly daggers expertly in her hands.

"And I am Arati," The grey haired one spoke as she flicked her hair away from her face before reaching back to retrieve her sword. It sang as the blade skimmed the sheath.

"We are the daughter of Mrtyu-Mara," Raga spoke with a superior smirk. "Demon servant and vessel to the God of Death!"

"I guess that makes you _special_?" Cosmos returned the smirk with one of her own, and her answer was a chorus of hissing from the three women. "Sorry, but I'm not impressed!" Her staff transformed into Saturn's Glaive while the sigil of Saturn burned fiercely on her brow. "Death is a tempting mistress that no demon could tame."

"That blade," Arati spoke as recognition swept over her. Instead of fear of the blade, an intense look of desire overcame her. "Father would be most pleased if we brought him the Death's scythe…" Her eyes connected with that of her sisters and each nodded in agreement. The sounds of fighting coming from the battle outside of the palace had Cosmos on edge. She needed to hurry and get to Sesshomaru!

"I don't have time for you," Cosmos cursed as the three women moved to surround her. Their weapons were at the ready and she knew that they would not let her leave without a fight.

_Be careful Sesshomaru…_ Cosmos thought to herself before sending a prayer to whatever gods were listening for not only his safety, but hers through this fight.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUN!**

**So, I wrote this for you all and I hope you are satisfied with it. There is a new fight, but what do you think of what has happened? Hmmm? Hehe! Only one person knows what I have planned for this story and no I'm not referring to myself. If the rest of you want to find out, you will have to review. Trust me, you can ask MegaKat, you do NOT want to miss out on what I have planned…**

***Evil Laughter***

**Next time: Mrtyu-Mara's power grows as the blood and power of those slaughtered in his name continue to fuel his power. As Sesshomaru fights to save Serenity, she fights to save him, but in the end, who will win this fight where the death of hundreds are against the will of two?**

**RxR**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Saturn's Glaive sang as Cosmos swung it through the air, letting loose the attack building at the end of it and sending it towards Raga. The whip gave Raga an advantage with attacks at a distance, and she was the first priority to Cosmos. Raga was as fast as her whip, easily dodging the projectile so that it soared past her and into the group of recovering samurai. The attack exploded on contact and sent out a powerful wave over the area. It knocked the two other demons off balance, and Cosmos took advantage of that.

In her hands bubbles formed and she released them in all directions. The bubbles burst quickly, sending a thick fog throughout the area. With her silver coloring, she easily blended with the fog and the dampness of it helped to conceal her scent. Cosmos heard the incoming sound of rushing air and jumped into out of the way. Raga's whip cracked not far from where she had been standing. The strength of the impact was enough to crack the stone walkway.

Having abandoned her weapon on the ground, Cosmos waved her hands over one another, summoning a spinning disc of energy between them. The disc split in two, one hovering above each hand while electricity cackled down Cosmos' arms to combine with them. Spinning as her body fell back to the ground, Cosmos released the attacks and sent them flying towards the retreating tip of the whip. A pained cry echoed through the fog, and she knew one had made some sort of contact.

"Behind you," Sang Tanha, interrupting Cosmos' thoughts. Tanha's daggers sliced through the air with the greatest of ease, and it was Cosmos who bit back a cry now. One of the daggers had managed to slice through the skin of her arm, leaving a deep gash in it. She ducked to avoid the second jab in her direction. "Too slow!" Tanha grinned as she continued swipe after swipe in Cosmos' direction.

Dodging as fast as she could, Cosmos summoned her own daggers. Ice shards formed in her hands, their tips glinting dangerously and she let them fly. One formed right after another as she forced Tanha to retreat, but not without sending her away with wounds of her own as the ice tore into flesh as cleanly as the daggers did to Serenity.

"It's mine!" Serenity spun to find the other sister, Arati, nearing the Glaive she had left with the tip buried into the ground. Instead of rushing to stop her, Cosmos grinned and let her try. The moment the demon's hand touched the blade, dark energy exploded from it, tearing flesh and muscle from the bone of her arm.

"ARATI!" The two sisters screamed as they heard their sister's shrill scream of pain. Following the sound of their sister's screams, the two came together in horror as they looked upon the wound. From the elbow down, only blood and bone remained. Two sets of accusing eyes bore into Serenity.

"You bitch," Raga screamed while lashing out with her whip. Serenity summoned her own whip and the chain of hearts tangled with Raga's own. Digging her heels into the ground, Serenity fought against the strength of Raga who tugged viciously on her own weapon. "Get her, Tanha!"

The other sister nodded and temporarily abandoned Arati's screaming form to avenge her sister. Cosmos wrapped the whip around her forearm and used her other hand to send a wave of flames towards Tanha. The flames took on the shape of a serpent and struck each time Tanha tried to move closer.

"It would appear we're at a standstill," Raga sneered as she jerked on her weapon again. Cosmos drew her attention back to her and raised a silver brow in amusement.

"Not really," A smirk similar to that of Sesshomaru pulled at the edges of her lips. Another surge of electricity shot down her chain of hearts and to that of the Raga's whip. The demoness was forced to abandon her weapon as the outpouring of energy came even closer, nearly reaching her own hand.

With one hand now free, Cosmos sprinted towards Tanha, jumping through the flame that was her attack and ramming the quick formed ice dagger through the demon's left shoulder. As soon as the ice made contact with her skin, it crept outwards, consuming her on the inside and outside until her entire form was frozen and covered in a thick sheet of ice.

"One down," She panted before giving a hard kick to the frozen demon. As Tanha's ice-covered form fell back and hit the ground, the ice and the demon inside of it, shattered. Turning, Serenity caught the incoming blade that was aimed for her face. Both palms clamped over it and, had it not been for the fact that Arati was using her weaker arm, Cosmos may not have been able to block the attack.

The fair haired demon cursed Cosmos over and over as blood continued to pour out of her injured arm. From the corner of her eye, Cosmos caught sight a dark figure headed her way through the thinning fog. Jerking her hands back, Cosmos kicked out with her foot, digging her heel into the demoness' stomach and making her double over.

One of Tanha's discarded daggers glinted at her feet and Cosmos dropped down to grab it. Reaching out she grabbed Arati's shoulder in one hand as the other brought the tip of the dagger up and into Arati's chest, burying the blade into her black heart. Twisting the serrated dagger into Arati's chest, Cosmos summoned another electrical charge, letting it shoot down the blade and into the soft tissue of Arati's heart.

The demoness' screams were torturous as her heart began to beat faster and faster around the sharp tip of the blade. "Get away from her!" Raga roared as a ball of dark energy shot from her poised fist and slammed into Cosmos' side. The silver goddess rolled across the ground and slammed into the pile of decomposing bodies.

Raga took her sister into her arms and ran a hand over Arati's face. The other demon was convulsing as clawed hands curled into fists against her chest. Even without Serenity near here, the electrical charge had offset the pace of her heart. The rate continued to increase until the heart ripped itself apart altogether. Blood bubbled around her mouth, dribbled over the sides, and ran like a river down her cheeks and into her hair.

"What the hell did you do?" Raga stood even as she trembled. She advanced on Cosmos who was struggling to recover from the impact at her side. Not only was her uniform burnt black, but the skin at her side was too. Any subtle movement caused pain to shoot through her entire system. It would take time for her to heal from a wound like this.

Raga paused in her advance only to retrieve her discarded whip. With its familiar weight back in her hand, she hurled the tip at Serenity. A satisfied chuckle filled the air as the whip met its mark and Cosmos let out a scream of pain. The tip had found her injury, and fresh blood poured from the broken and burnt skin. Repeatedly the whip bit into her body, finding new flesh to mar with each snap of her whip.

"Pathetic," Raga sneered as she stood before Cosmos form. The silver-haired warrior was still down on the ground. By the time Raga was through with her, though, her body would match those of the corpses next to her. Grinning, she readied her whip once more, but Cosmos shifted just enough to face her.

"Twilight flash!" She cried and a bright beam of light exploded from her brow. Raga hadn't enough time to cover her eyes and she suffered the full brunt of the attack. Her whip dropped to the ground as her hands moved to her eyes. She was blinded, at least for the time being. It bought Serenity enough time to at least get back to her feet. Looking around, she ignored the decaying bodies pressed to her side. She needed the glaive. Her silver eyes locked onto it, and she reached out with her hand, summoning it to her. When the familiar weight of it appeared in her hands, she used it to help her stand.

The glaive faded away to be replaced by her Cosmic staff. Bright light gathered at the tip of it, growing stronger and brighter as she poured more energy into it. Once the energy was sufficient enough, she allowed the power to burst out and encompass the entire area. Raga's screams were muffled by the sheer purifying power of the light as it overtook her. Her body, like that of her sisters, turned to ash as the power of Cosmos purified them instantly.

When the light faded, those few remaining samurai stared in shock at the piles of dust at her feet. Cold silver eyes bore into them, and they dropped their weapons and raised their hands into the air in surrender. Cosmos hadn't the time to deal with them. She could hear the sounds of battle behind her, and that feeling of foreboding returned fully.

"I'll spare your lives this once, but when this battle is over, if you do not change your ways after giving the dead a proper burial…" Her eyes began to glow and the men cowered before her. "I will hunt you down and reap you!" They nodded and watched as wings sprouted from the woman's back. With a giant flap of those wings, she was airborne and flying over the castle to Sesshomaru and his opponent.

**…**

This had never happened. Not even during the days of Naraku and the seemingly endless hunt for the half-breed coward. Mrtyu-Mara had the upper hand, and his powers seemed to be growing instead of waning. While Sesshomaru had many abilities, including regeneration, any wound he sustained was taking even longer to heal. Something about the mist that surrounded the demon was causing his powers to both falter and fail.

Sesshomaru was fast and his sharp mind was easily able to detect the most subtle of movements. He could read the next move before Mrtyu-Mara had a chance to advance. Yet, even with great strength and speed, the wound to his chest slowed him down. He had sustained other, much smaller wounds to his arms and one to his leg. His mokomoko bled at the end, where Mrtyu-Mara had managed to take hold and sink his claws nearly clean through.

Of course, his speed and mind were useless when Mrtyu-Mara changed form and he became the very mist that had sucked the life from the guards. Whenever Sesshomaru had attempted to get close with his Bakusaiga, the other demon would shift, evading attack and harm. It was truly frustrating but obvious that the advantage was not Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru!" His head turned to find Serenity in her other form, giant white wings spread behind her as she landed on the opposite side of Mrtyu-Mara. Her silver gaze had been locked on Sesshomaru, taking in his wounds, but when the red-eyed demon turned to stare at her, those eyes shifted and widened.

"Ah," Mrtyu-Mara chuckled while examining the woman before him. Her power was great and the purity of her energy had him dying to devour her on the spot. "Neither human or demon, just what are you my dear?" He stepped forward to examine her further, but Sesshomaru took advantage of his distraction. The feeling of acid eating away at his skin stole Mrtyu-Mara's attention from Serenity. Looking down, he found Sesshomaru's whip eating through flesh and bone.

As the leg fell to the ground, black mist spilled out of the wound. It swirled to the ground creating a tunnel of smoke, but when it cleared, a new leg had appeared. The one that had been discarded on the ground was gone, too. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Mrtyu-Mara sent a snide smirk in his direction before disregarding him completely.

"What's your name, beautiful?" The demon questioned while moving to walk circles around the silver-haired woman. His eyes scanned her form, taking note of the various wounds that marred her pale flesh. They resembled attacks from his daughters, especially the nasty burn to her side. "I see you met my daughters?"

"My name is Cosmos, Messiah of Light and Queen of Stars," Cosmos stated while glaring in his direction. She did not enjoy the way his eyes ran over her as if she was his next meal. If he thought her an easy target, he had another thing coming. "As for your daughters, I met them, fought them, and dusted them."

Mrtyu-Mara came to a stop mid-step. His eyes narrowed on her as he sent out a call for his daughters. Several seconds went by and it went unanswered. He concentrated on the life force in the palace. The dark essences of his daughters were not there. They were gone. His hands shook with a force and began to glow an eerie shade of purple. Rage filled him as the thought of his daughters, the only thing he truly cared for, were gone.

Mrtyu-Mara lunged for her with his hands aimed at her throat. He missed his target as Sesshomaru had jumped in his way, tackling him to the ground. In his rage, Mrtyu-Mara sought a fight and all logic left him. He and Sesshomaru wrestled on the ground, claws and fangs searching for the nearest piece of exposed flesh available.

"Oh God," Cosmos stared in horror as blood coated the ground but whose blood she wasn't sure. The only way to know who was bleeding out was to separate them. Sending an attack could possibly injure Sesshomaru, so she needed another way to get them away from each other. Venus' glowing chain appeared in her hands and she waited for an opening. When it came, the chain was thrown forward to wrap around Sesshomaru's arm, tugging him with all her might and pulling him from the brawl.

Had she been anyone else, he would have struck her in the heat of battle, but his nose alerted him to her presence and the scent of fear was strong on her. Standing in front of her, he blocked her from view as Mrtyu-Mara slowly returned to his feet. The other demon raised his hand to wipe away a trickle of blood that ran down his mouth.

Several deep cuts were scattered over Mrtyu-Mara, but it was Sesshomaru who had suffered most of the damage. "Surprised?" Mrtyu-Mara questioned with a chuckle. "This—" He held up a glowing hand and the dark mist that rose from it pulsed darkly. "—is the power granted to me by the gods. The deaths of hundreds—their blood and souls—at my command. Humans are such a fickle group." Throwing his arms open, the shadows of the mist changed shape, taking on the form of the souls he had stolen. "The darkness they harbor without even realizing it!"

"Dear god," Cosmos whispered as she stood next to Sesshomaru. She could feel every star crying desperately to be saved. Their tortured screams echoed through her mind, tugging at her heart and nearly suffocating her under the weight of their pain.

"All their hate, anger, and jealousy," Mrtyu-Mara lowered his arms and grinned at the festering wounds on Sesshomaru. "Are like poison, no?" Sesshomaru ignored the look of pure satisfaction that crossed the other demon's face. "You are one of the strongest demons I have ever encountered, but I can't help but to wonder how well her small body will react to it, especially for one as pure as her?"

"Sesshomaru don't!" Cosmos screamed as he turned into a silver blur. Mrtyu-Mara had expected it and instantly turned to mist, swirling around Sesshomaru's form and striking out with his claws at every opening. Cosmos called upon the power of Uranus, urging a torrent of wind to sweep towards Sesshomaru.

Mrtyu-Mara's form was caught up in the whirlwind that was moving too fast to allow him to shift back to his normal form. This wind was not normal and from the swirling mass his head appeared mixed with the mist. His eyes opened just in time to find a swirling mass of flames joining the wind, creating a tunnel of heat that seared his skin.

"Sesshomaru!" Cosmos shouted to his kneeling form. His normally white kimono had splashes of red decorating nearly every area. The cuts to his mokomoko were more easily seen and Cosmos couldn't help but look on in shock as the fresh wounds quickly putrefied. Anger filled her as Sesshomaru pushed himself to his feet. Though he showed not physical sign of pain, she knew those injuries were severe.

She ran towards him, but Mrtyu-Mara cut her off and sent his glowing claws into her already wounded side. Pain like no other ran through her body, nearly paralyzing her as she struggled to breathe past it.

"For the deaths of my daughters," He growled into her ear while digging his fingers deeper into her side. The poison clashed with her natural healing abilities fought it off. When he realized that she wasn't suffering as quickly as she should, he growled and jerked his hand forward, tearing through the muscle and skin that had thus far went unscathed.

Cosmos dropped to her knees and trembled as the poison gained footing in her system. The crescent on her head pulsed rapidly and fiercely as all of her power went into healing the wound so that she could stand and fight.

"Impressive," Mrtyu-Mara spoke but could not continue as Sesshomaru's claws came for him. Spinning on his heel, he caught the hand aimed for his neck and threw Sesshomaru away from him. "Wait here while I take care of your demon." He ordered the slowly recovering woman before advancing on Sesshomaru. "First I'll take care of you and then I'll take my sweet time torturing her for the deaths of my daughters!"

Bakusaiga was in Sesshomaru's hands but Mrtyu-Mara seemed unfazed. He merely chuckled and summoned the souls of those killed in his name. Their angry howls filled the air as they swirled around Sesshomaru, blocking his view of the oncoming attack. It wasn't Mrtyu-Mara that struck, however, but Hibiki who had appeared from his palace with Arati's sword in hand.

The blade struck clean through Sesshomaru's chest and sent a spray of blood forward as it came out the other side. Mrtyu-Mara laughed as the souls dispersed and presented him with the sight of the impaled demon. "Very good," He praised his human servant. "By now I'm sure that you are feeling the effects of my daughter's sword, no?" The demon chuckled at his expense even as Cosmos' cries of denial rang behind him. "You see, this blade is very special; it steals the life force of its victims and their souls are then mine."

Hibiki placed a foot on Sesshomaru's back in order to pull the blade free from the demon's chest. Once it was removed, Sesshomaru's body fell forward. His hands barely managed to catch him as the strength in them was waning. As his vision grew darker, his eyes sought out Serenity. She was like a beacon of light shining and trying to guide him, but the effects of the sword took hold, and his body gave out.

"NO!" Ignoring the pain from her injuries, Cosmos summoned her staff. This demon was immune to all type of attacks, but he was still a demon and could be purified. Using all of her energy, she concentrated one of her ultimate attacks. Images of Eternal Sailor Moon filled her mind. The courage and power she had shown at the cauldron where Cosmos had failed…

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She shouted as her scepter released the attack that consumed the entire area. With her eyes squeezed shut, she prayed to whatever gods were listening that Mrtyu-Mara would pay for his crimes and that Sesshomaru would be spared from her powers.

As if to answer her call, the Tenseiga pulsed to life and sent out a wave of power that deflected the majority of the purification power. As for Mrtyu-Mara, even as he turned to mist in hopes of escaping her wrath, the powerful attack absorbed the mist, purifying it, and erasing him from existence. The souls of those he most recently consumed, were set free with his death.

Hibiki was human, and though corrupt, her attacks were not made to harm humans. The sword in his hands was forged of human and demon and was thus destroyed along with the other weapons from the three daughters. The healing attack continued to spread, encompassing the entire village and purifying the land of the darkness that reigned over it before the light slowly faded, leaving only shimmering sparkles of light to drift in the wind.

Cosmos collapsed to her knees and clung to her staff. Her tired eyes sought out Sesshomaru's form. He still lay unmoving at Hibiki's feet. Forcing herself forward, she stood and used her staff to help her walk towards his body. With each step she took, Hibiki took one backwards until he ran into the wall that surrounded his palace. She had destroyed his master and his consorts!

The fear instantly was replaced by rage. Retrieving a hidden dagger, Hibiki screamed as he lunged for her. Cosmos' hand reached out and a torrent of water shot from her hand and encompassed Hibiki's form. He became engulfed and felt chilled as the water turned into a thick block of ice, trapping him in a coffin of ice.

"Sesshomaru…." Cosmos whispered as she knelt next to him. Her staff fell to the ground as her hands ran over his body. The putrid wounds were gone, but the mark on his chest was still there. Her fingers ran over his cheeks, and though he had just fallen, he felt cold to the touch. Tears sprang to her eyes as a great sadness took over her. He had died protecting her. Everyone always died protecting her…..

"No…" She begged while pulling his head into her lap. She had heard Mrtyu-Mara's words about the blade, but she had hoped—prayed—that she had been fast enough to halt the attacks. She hadn't been… she was too late… A soft wind blew up the hill and wrapped around her shaking body.

"Sesshomaru, please…" She begged as tears leaked down her face to fall on his own. "Please come back!" She didn't have much energy remaining but she used what she had to pour into him, hoping that she could bring him back. Cosmos pushed herself until she had nothing left and she collapsed against his unmoving chest. There she lay folded over him, crying and begging him to return as the pain in her chest consumed her.

"_Please…."_

**…**

* * *

**...**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Hides***

**I know a lot of you are going to hate me. I'm sure many of you will want to hunt me down and hold me at gun point until I *fix* this, right? Well, instead of that, leave me a review. I expect a lot of hate… a lot of flames… a lot of cursing…**

**But, just stick with me. I promise there is a reason he died! If you want to find out why that is, review baby! I would LOVE to hit 300 and considering I have something special in the wood works coming your way, you might want to make my wish come true, hahaha! **

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: I've been sick on my stomach for two days now, so if you see a mistake, please look past it. I'm lucky I got this bad boy out, but I am ready to move to the next chapter. There are not that many left! It could be one…. Or it could be two… who knows what will happen now that Sesshomaru died trying to save her…**

**Guess you will just have to wait and find out! Oh, while you wait, check out MegaKat's new story, Loneliness, it is a Inu/SM story and a Sesshy/Sere story, too! Tell her I sent ya and give her some love! It is her first one for that crossover!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Rin!" Kagome shook the girl as she tossed and turned. The little girl's screams had been so loud half of the village had awoken. "Please, sweetheart," Kagome begged as she held down the girl's flailing arms. "You have to wake up!"

For an hour the little girl fought while still asleep, and Kagome was exhausted from holding her down. InuYasha ranted outside but every time he came to try and take over, Kagome sent him away. He was not good with hysterical children, and sometimes he forgot his strength.

"NO!" Rin suddenly screamed as her brown eyes opened. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fought against Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Her body trembled as she gave out and simply laid under Kagome's hold.

"Rin, it's okay, it was only a dream," Kagome released her hold in exchange to bring the small child to her chest. "Shhh," Kagome rocked the girl in her arms, trying to soothe her tears.

"No," Rin shook her head. "Rin saw Sesshomaru-sama die!"

"Rin—"

"Rin saw it!" The little girl choked on her tears as sobs tore through her.

"Tell me, Rin," Kagome ordered. "I can't help it if you don't tell me!"

**…**

The next thing Sesshomaru became aware of was an endless void filled with fog. His golden eyes searched the surrounding areas but only darkness greeted his vision. Looking up, he found an endless grey void. There were no clouds, no sun… nothing…

"You're probably wondering where you are," A voice spoke behind him. Sesshomaru turned his head to inspect the fool who dared sneak upon him. His gaze found a frail looking child with short dark hair and deep purple eyes. She wore a dress the same coloring of her hair and in her hands was a scythe. Unlike a normal child, this figure was much smaller in size and had wings sprouting from her back.

"I am Guardian Saturn," she introduced herself. "Welcome to limbo, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is your purpose?" Sesshomaru questioned while turning to face her and giving her his full attention.

"I'm here to guide you to hell," She answered with a gentle smile.

**…**

When her eyes fluttered open once more, she found her body sore and was hard pressed to move. When she did, though, the horrible realization dawn on her again. Sesshomaru was dead. She looked down to his form and, like before, he was still unmoving. His chest did not rise and fall, his skin was paler than usual, and he was so cold.

Serenity ran her fingers around the wound in his chest. She still did not understand why it didn't heal along with the others. She laid her palm over it and used some of the energy she had regain to try and heal the wound. No matter how hard she tried, it refused to move. The most startling thing of all, it seemed that a dark energy was fighting off the healing.

"Damn it!" Serenity cursed as she stopped fighting against the wound. If only Hibiki hadn't used that sword. She could have brought him back! Looking to the sky, she noticed how late it had become. With the demon and his human servant gone, the clouds had receded and the moon filled the night sky. Yet, not even it could be a counsel to her pain.

The sounds of heavy footsteps approaching her caught her attention. Her hold on Sesshomaru tightened as she flared her power in warning. When the being did not stop, she turned to look over her shoulder, finding Ah-Un. The two headed dragon horse noticed its Master's unmoving form and came to kneel on the other side of him.

"I'm sorry," Serenity spoke but her voice came out broken. "I-I tried …" Her hands began to glow again as she demonstrated to Ah-Un that the wound refused her powers. Tears leaked down her face as she sat there with Sesshomaru's head resting on her lap. How would she tell the others? InuYasha who was outwardly aggressive towards Sesshomaru, but Serenity knew he cared for the demon.

What would she tell Rin?

"I'm so sorry," She whispered again to both the body of Sesshomaru, and the little girl that slept unknowing of her Lord's passing.

**…**

Having been unable to calm Rin, Kagome pleaded with InuYasha to go to the Eastern lands in search of Serenity and Sesshomaru. Koga had come to the village earlier, stating that the path they were taking was leading towards his domain. The only way to calm the girl would to prove to her that Sesshomaru was alive and well.

"I'm not leaving you," InuYasha growled to his stubborn mate. "What if something were to happen while I was gone?!"

"I'll be fine," Kagome sighed as her temper rose. "I have Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo…."

InuYasha growled and crossed his arms. He wasn't impressed. Yes, he knew his friends were powerful but this was different. This… it was Kagome and his pup! InuYasha's eyes softened at the idea of being a father. There was no way he would run off and leave her alone. He wouldn't do what his father had done, even if it had been unintentional.

"Please," Kagome pled while placing a hand on his arm. "I will be fine, but Rin needs to know that Sesshomaru is okay. If her visions are true, though, Serenity may be in danger. Please, InuYasha." The soft hearted look in her brown eyes tore at InuYasha's heart and he finally complied. He would find his brother and drag him back to Rin.

With a quick kiss good-bye, InuYasha took off towards the Eastern Lands.

**…**

"Come with me, Lord Sesshomaru," The Guardian of Saturn urged while turning and floating down a specific path. Sesshomaru looked around once more before following. There was nothing else for him to do. He had died honorably in battle and now he would reside with other demons like himself.

"_I'm sorry…"_

Sesshomaru paused as Serenity's voice echoed through the void. She sounded as if she was in pain, and Sesshomaru's brow knit in confusion. His golden eyes searched for her, but he could not find her in this empty void.

"She still tries to revive you," The Guardian spoke softly with a tone of sadness lacing her words. "My Hime was always a compassionate soul."

"Hime?" Sesshomaru questioned the fairy-like creature that had come to a stop as well.

"In another life," The Guardian turned to face Sesshomaru. "Serenity was Princess of the Moon. She has lived many lives before then, and not all of them she remembers. As the Goddess of Death, it has been my duty to watch over her life and guide her soul to be reborn in the cauldron. Now that she has resumed her first form, Sailor Cosmos, I am no longer needed and thus returned to my original purpose—guiding souls to the underworld."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted as he processed her words.

"Lord Sesshomaru," The Guardian spoke while moving forward once more. Sesshomaru resumed his pace, keeping behind the small fairy. "What was your purpose?" She questioned him without looking to him. Had he seen her face, he would have found a knowing smile on her face.

"Conquest was this one's purpose until he met a small human named Rin," Sesshomaru spoke honestly. He did not know why he answered the small being, but he did. "Rin showed Sesshomaru that not all humans are detestable."

"She showed you compassion?" The Guardian questioned with understanding. The glaive in her hand suddenly began to glow and the emptiness of the area was filled with memories from Sesshomaru's past. He watched himself from the beginning. It was hard to believe how far he had come all thanks to the small human child.

"She is a lot like my Hime used to be," The Guardian spoke when Rin appeared in his memories. "Before the final battle that claimed the lives of her Prince and friends—including my true body," The Guardian's voice was hollow at the mention of the battle. "Until recently, she was but a hollow shell of herself."

"What caused her to change?" Sesshomaru stood next to the Guardian, watching as the images changed. Instead of his life, he witnessed Serenity's. The evil she faced so similar but far more powerful than Naraku, and after the destruction of her friends and her home, Sesshomaru watched as time passed like mere minutes, leaving her to travel the darkness of her world alone.

"It was the wish of an innocent child, a selfless wish, that brought her from the darkness and to this world," The Guardian spoke.

"What wish?" Sesshomaru questioned the Guardian who looked at him knowingly.

"Your ward, Rin," The Guardian spoke and an image of the child appeared in the darkness.

_"That's not true!" This time it was Rin who argued with the half-demon. She had been outside of the door the entire time and had heard everything. "Sesshomaru-sama loves in his own way! He cares for Rin."_

_"InuYasha isn't denying that," Kagome stated, hoping to ease the child's worry. "Sesshomaru cares for you a lot. I can tell." She did not enjoy seeing tears falling down that sweet child's face. "He worries about your brother in his own way. InuYasha just doesn't know how to say things the right way." Kagome glared at the now cowering half-demon who knew what was to come once the child settled down._

_"Rin will prove Sesshomaru-sama can love!" Rin ignored their cries as she turned and ran from the doorway and towards the forest. She kept running until her legs gave out, causing her to trip over a root sticking out from the ground. Rin cried out as she fell and clutched her leg. Her tears would not be stopped as they continued to fall, dripping to the dry earth._

"That night she made a wish on the Shikon no Tama for someone to save you, and it was that wish that brought Serenity here," The Guardian spoke and Sesshomaru recognized the star that shot across the sky. He had sensed the great power from the star, but it had extinguished rapidly.

"I leave you here," The Guardian spoke as the two came across a giant pair of doors. Sesshomaru recognized those doors. "Someone will come to guide you the rest of the way." The fairy spoke before fading from the area in a circle of dark sparkles. Sesshomaru was left alone with his thoughts as the doors slowly opened after much time had passed. Golden eyes widened at the familiar silhouette that darkened the doorway.

"Sesshomaru," The dark voice was filled with warmth and familiarity.

"Father?"

**...**

InuYasha didn't think he had ever ran so hard and fast in his life. Even with his demon strength and endurance, his body ached from how hard he had forced himself to travel. He would never admit it aloud, but the entire day he had an uneasy feeling. Rin's nightmare only served to further unsettle him. Yet, the thought of the asshole dying was such a foreign concept to him, that InuYasha had pushed those feelings aside.

Kaede's village was on the outskirts of the Western Land, and it wasn't until he had crossed into the Eastern borders that he scented the faint trace of Sesshomaru and Serenity. He had no idea how far they had traveled, and he was honestly surprised to catch a scent at all. Sesshomaru had the power to fly and InuYasha expected to have to follow their footsteps, going from village to village until he found them.

InuYasha followed the scent, jumping and leaping over great distances as he tracked them. It would take him another two hours before he could find a heavy and almost fresh scent. Thankfully no storm had come to wash it away. With the scent strong, InuYasha hurried to find them, following it through the night and to first light.

**…**

"I'm proud of you," InuTaisho spoke as he walked through the doors that led to the underworld. They closed behind him, the heavy slam echoing through the dark and empty expanse of Limbo. "You have truly gained a compassionate heart."

Sesshomaru's surprise faded and he returned to his normal, emotionless self. That didn't stop InuTaisho from approaching his son with a warm smile that spoke of the truth to his feelings for his son.

"You've come so far," InuTaisho eyed Bakusaiga that was sheathed next to Tenseiga. "It is hard to believe that a small child could be the force behind your change."

"How do you know of Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded of his father.

"Word spread quickly in hell," InuTaisho chuckled while bringing a hand to rest on his son's shoulder. He squeezed it while gazing seriously towards his son. "Now, tell me about this woman you marked!" Had Sesshomaru been a weaker demon—like InuYasha—his response could have been humiliating. Instead it was the opposite as he chose to ignore the chosen conversation his father was attempting to start.

"Ignoring me won't make the problem go away," InuTaisho smirked in a way that spoke of his personal knowledge on the topic. "Trust me."

"There is no problem," Sesshomaru stated while backing away from his father. Though he had come to terms with his father's passing, that did not mean that he was comfortable with the subject his father was trying to broach. Women were a confusing species, even in terms of demon women. His mother was proof to that.

"I would argue," InuTaisho rested one hand on his own blade and the other on his hip. Golden eyes identical to Sesshomaru's glinted in amusement. "The first being your death. You can't complete a bond when you are dead, Sesshomaru."

"The mark was a mistake," Sesshomaru growled between clenched teeth. Even he did not believe the lies that escaped his lips.

"Was dying to protect her a mistake as well?" InuTaisho grew serious as he realized how conflicted his son was about the situation. "Love has no reason," InuTaisho spoke and held a hand in a silent command for Sesshomaru to allow him to finish. "I know my coupling with InuYasha's mother hurt you."

"You had a mate," Sesshomaru growled. "You abandoned us!"

"I never intended to abandon you, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho spoke gently. "I had not expected the attack from our Ryukotsusei nor the human retaliation against Izayoi. Had things gone differently, I would have been a part of both your and InuYasha's lives. Fate was not so kind. I'm sorry my actions hurt you."

**…**

She had no other choice. Serenity cringed when she realized they would have to move his body. He needed a proper burial, but she knew nothing about demon death and burial rights. Silver eyes looked to Ah-Un. He could not speak and would be able to give no words of advice. She needed someone to help her and tell her what to do.

Another attempt to revive him had failed. She had failed. She had failed him and Rin and

"Serenity!"

"InuYasha?" She turned her head, half expecting to realize she was losing her mind. There was no way InuYasha was near her. Yet, as her eyes swept the land, she saw his familiar head of silver hair leaping up the hill and towards them. When he made it to them and saw Sesshomaru's prone body on the ground, he stopped in his tracks. Golden eyes widened in surprise.

Rin was right. Sesshomaru had died.

Why did that thought unsettle him? The bastard was dead. Yeah, the kid would mourn, but it would be temporary, right? Still, he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. No matter how much of a bastard Sesshomaru could be, he was still family. He was the only family he had left.

"What happened?!" InuYasha's voice came out more harsh than he ever intended. Serenity flinched and turned her head away from his accusing glare.

"He," She licked her chapped lips. "We…"

"Tell me what happened!" InuYasha demanded as he stormed to her, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. In his own emotional turmoil, he failed to recognize hers.

"I can show you," Cosmos answered while raising her shaking hands to cup his face. She tried to ignore the heated look in his eyes that looked at her as if she was the one who had taken Sesshomaru's life. The star on her brow turned into a crescent, and visions of the battle filled InuYasha's mind. He saw everything from her point of view, felt everything she felt, even the tearing pain in her chest as Sesshomaru was stabbed from behind.

He also felt the anger and the hate towards the frozen statue behind Ah-Un. _Hibiki_, InuYasha thought with a snarl. It was impossible to believe that one man—one human—could cause so much pain and suffering. For a moment, InuYasha understood Sesshomaru and his previous hatred towards humans. InuYasha shook off that feeling because he knew not all humans were so evil and tainted as Hibiki had been.

"Can't you revive him like you did Rin?" InuYasha questioned.

"I tried, but that bastard stabbed him with a special sword. The wound Sesshoamru sustained won't heal," She whispered while turning to return to Sesshomaru's side. "There is some sort of force or power that is blocking my purification abilities."

InuYasha walked to Sesshomaru and gazed down at his brother. The killing perfection was dead. It was hard to believe. As his eyes ran over Sesshomaru's form, the Tenseiga caught his attention. The sword was pulsing now that InuYasha was in range. Curious, he withdrew the sword.

"What are you doing?" Cosmos questioned half-heartedly. She had not been able to sense the shift in the sword's activities.

"This was my father's sword," InuYasha explained. "It has the ability to bring the dead back to life."

"Use it then!" Cosmos urged as she stood next to InuYasha.

"I doubt it can bring him back now," He shook his head but tried anyway. The sword easily cut through the air, glowing as it neared Sesshomaru. Though it did not revive him, the wound was gone. "He's been gone too long."

Cosmos collapsed next to Sesshomaru, her hands glowing silver as she tried to trace the path of his soul. Maybe… maybe she could find it if it was still traveling the earth and anchor it back to his body. The symbol of Saturn burned on her brow, but as she traced the path, she was saddened to find he was already in the underworld.

_Follow him!_ A voice spoke from the recesses of her mind. _Follow him to the underworld!_ The voice sounded familiar, but it was so faint that she couldn't quite make out who it was. _Use the scythe and go to the underworld. Bring him back!_

"The scythe…" Cosmos fluttered her eyes open. In her hands Saturn's Glaive, the Scythe of Death, appeared. Even without her influence the object began to glow a dark purple, and images of what she needed to do filled her mind.

"What's happening?" InuYasha questioned with concern. He did not want to be on the other end of that weapon.

"We're going after his soul," She answered with a determined tone. "Watch over him, Ah-Un. We will be back shortly." The other demon nodded and stood to guard his Master's body while Cosmos began to chant in a language unknown to InuYasha. The longer she chanted, the stronger the glow of the scythe grew until it even encompassed her form.

Only when the power she needed had finally reached its peak did Serenity slice through the air with the glaive. The air she cut turned black as a hole appeared out of nowhere. InuYasha gasped as the hole widened into a circle.

"Let's go," Serenity grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her and into the portal that would take them to Sesshomaru.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Happy? They are going after him! You didn't really think I'd let him stay dead, did you? Honestly I never thought I would kill him, which is why I had so much trouble with the last chapter. I love him too much to really kill him, people. Jeeze. Haha!**

**Next time: Serenity and InuYasha search for Sesshomaru's soul.**

**RxR**

**I updated even though I was a couple of reviews shy of hitting 300! Don't make me regret it! **

**Special thanks to my reviewers, as always. We are almost to the end. There are only three chapters left. One of which I have written, but it isn't the next one to be posted. MUWAHAHAH!**

**You will learn about it next time, though, and depending on your response to the next chapter, I may or may not go down a certain road. Confused? Good. Leave a review with your thoughts, please. Also, this may be the last update for a couple of weeks. Busy time of year for me and plus I'm having to pack for a move. My boyfriend and I are moving in together in the middle of July. :D Soooo happy!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Like my story? Check out MegaKat's story, Loneliness. She wrote it for me and I have been the beta for it! Also, Moon Mage Goddess has a few good Sesshy/Sere stories that you should check out! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

InuYasha shivered as the damp and cool air of their new location swept over him. It wasn't so much the change in temperature, but the feeling of the place that they had arrived to find. The entire landscape was dark save a dreary fog that hung low over what he assumed was the ground. He could see nothing in front of him, beside him, or behind him. There was nothing to show where they had come from, and it unnerved him. Unconsciously, he inched closer to Cosmos who looked around curiously.

"What now?" InuYasha questioned aloud so as to fill the empty void with something, even if it was only his voice.

"We find Sesshomaru," Cosmos stated as she raised Saturn's Glave. It began to glow a dark purple as she concentrated on her target. InuYasha wisely kept quiet so as not to break her concentration, but he was still intrigued to know what she was doing and how her glowing stick would help them find Sesshomaru.

As if to answer his question, the mist began to part, forming a path which glowed softly the same color of the scythe. Cosmos opened her eyes and, once she found the path, began to walk it. InuYasha moved quickly to keep pace with her. There was no way he was going to get lost in this place. It freaked him out!

"Where are we?" InuYasha questioned as they continued down the path for quite some time. He was bored but still weary of the fog which slithered after the two of them.

"I believe it is what some call Limbo," Cosmos answered. "A place for the recently departed to await their journey into the afterlife." The further forward they moved, the brighter the glaive glowed and, soon, it began to pulse with power. "We're getting closer."

"How much farther?" InuYasha ran his eyes over the landscape—or lack thereof. "How can you tell where we are going in this mess?"

Cosmos pointed towards the distance, and InuYasha had to strain to see what it was she pointed towards. When he found the white light in the distance, he sent her an unbelieving look. "A light at the end of the tunnel?"

Cosmos shrugged and put away the Glaive. They had come far enough that they could see the direction they needed to travel. Without a guide or the one glaive, one could lose their way in an endless void. It was a way to prevent trespassers who would disturb the dead. "We need to hurry," Cosmos warned before taking off as fast as she could. InuYasha was left behind for but a moment, until he felt that mist creeping around him. With no further incentive needed, he quickly ran after her.

**…**

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru finally questioned his father. It seemed strange that the other demon had come to meet him at the gates that would lead him to the end. What was the purpose?

"I'm not really sure," His father grinned while looking over his shoulder and to the gates behind him. "I was conversing with some old friends when I was offered a chance to speak with my eldest. I didn't know my chance came at your death." Golden eyes softened on Sesshomaru in understanding. "While I do not find joy in your death, I am glad that you died to protect another."

"What purpose does my death have to do with this?" He was dancing around the subject.

"There is a special place in hell for those who find pleasure in the pain of others," InuTaisho commented with a graceful shrug of his giant shoulders. "They are not alone, for those that die at the hands of their own selfishness dwell there as well. You died to protect the woman you love—"

"This Sesshomaru does not love her," He growled lowly while trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince his father. He was failing miserably.

"You are a terrible liar, Sesshomaru," His father spoke lowly in warning. "You can try to lie to yourself, but do not dare to lie to me. If you did not _care_—" InuTaisho spoke as a glare was sent his way. "Why fight for her? Die for her? Mark her?" Sesshomaru had nothing to say as he glared at an imaginary object in the distance which he found offensive to himself.

"Not to mention the fact that you nearly took her against a tree," InuTaisho barked in laughter at the momentary lapse in Sesshomaru's 'emotionless' façade. The widening of the eyes and the twitch of the lip gave InuTaisho the answers he wanted. "I never would have expected something like that from you. What I can't understand is why you didn't finish the job…"

"Father," Sesshomaru growled while reaching for his blade.

"I may be dead but so are you. Tensaiga will be of no use to you right now," InuTaisho grinned coyly at his son who continued to glare heatedly in his direction. What he said was true as only the living could wield the sword against the deceased. "Besides, you have no reason to grow upset. If you managed to mark her, I'm sure she was enjoyed it just as much as you, especially considering she is here looking for you."

This statement made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, but he followed his father's gaze anyway. What he found surprised him. Serenity in her other form was racing with InuYasha in his direction. It did not take the two long before they managed to cross the distance. Ignoring his father, Sesshomaru turned to face them, and his eyes drank in the sight of Serenity's other form.

She was flushed from the run and her chest rose in and out deeply, pushing against the tight fabric of her outfit. Sesshomaru found himself fighting to keep his gaze locked with her own. He watched as she opened her mouth as if to speak, but InuYasha interrupted her.

"Father?" Sesshomaru looked between his half-brother and his father.

"InuYasha," The affection in InuTaisho's voice was genuine and heavy as he gazed upon his youngest son.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Cosmos stated as she looked upon the new male. She could see where Sesshomaru gained his looks, and while InuYasha was not quite the carbon copy that Sesshomaru was of this male, it was obvious where InuYasha gained his coloring.

While InuTaisho wished to greet his other son, he also wanted to take in the woman that had managed to gain Sesshomaru's attention. Indeed she was beautiful. She was not human nor demon. Whatever she was, it was altogether something different and magnificent. Sweeping into a low bow, InuTaisho spared Sesshomaru a sly grin that went ignored. "I am InuTaisho, and it is a pleasure to meet you Serenity, or would you prefer I call you Cosmos while you are in that form?"

"How do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the handsome man. He was quite the charmer, but she would not trust so easily.

"Word of your appearance in this world travels quickly and knows no limit to its reaches," He righted himself and sent her a smile meant to calm her. It had the opposite effect as a blush tinted her cheeks. "Though, I admit, I hold a particular interest in you due to my son—" He quickly dodged the jab aimed for his ribs.

His words made Cosmos blush darker while InuYasha stood confused.

"Huh?" InuYasha gracefully inquired of the three people present. He had a feeling that he was missing something important.

"Your brother—"

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru growled lowly under his breath. Cosmos could not hear what he had said, but neither InuTaisho nor InuYasha had trouble catching the correction.

"Your _brother—" _InuTaisho stressed while sending a pointed look towards his eldest.

"Now is not the time to have this conversation, father," Sesshomaru returned the pointed look with one of his own. For a moment, Cosmos and InuYasha were forgotten. Yet, as the two demons continued to correct each other, Cosmos began to grow impatient.

"Excuse me," She slammed the tip of her staff to the ground and power licked at the feet of all present. "I need to have a word with you. Privately…" She cocked her head to the side and Sesshomaru nodded in consent if only to escape his father's knowing look. As the two stepped to the side, InuYasha looked after them.

"Just what the hell is going on?" He mumbled to himself as he eyed what looked to be a very heated discussion between the two. Well, as heated as Cosmos could get it considering that she was doing most of the talking—er—yelling softly. His ears twitched as InuYasha eavesdropped on the conversation.

"He marked her," InuTaisho spoke suddenly from beside his youngest, making InuYasha jump in surprise. "Against a tree in mid day."

"WHAT?!" InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked between Sesshomaru and Cosmos and his father.

"He nearly claimed her there too," InuTaisho added as an after thought. "But he was interrupted, or so I hear."

"Father," Sesshomaru's voice echoed to the waiting twosome.

"Yes?" InuTaisho smiled as he noticed the extremely brilliant blush covering Cosmos' pale features.

"Shut up!" Cosmos finished for Sesshomaru who had been about to reply in a similar fashion. Unconsciously her power began to flare with her temper, but it did nothing to phase InuTaisho.

"I'm already dead, beautiful," He chuckled as she scoffed in disappointment. "There isn't much else you can do to me." When he turned to share a smirk with his youngest, he found InuYasha was no longer at his side. Looking around, he found the younger demon at the gates of hell.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"Seeing if hell froze over," InuYasha answered dryly. InuTaisho's laughter echoed through the area, grating on Sesshomaru's already thinning nerves.

"Mind telling me what the hell you were doing marking me?!" Cosmos questioned while pointing to her neck. The mark was no longer there as it had faded when Sesshomaru had passed, but her temper with the situation remained strong. "I'm not a demon! I'm human….Lunarian… and whatever this—" She pointed to her Cosmic form. "—is, but not demon!"

Sesshomaru's lip twitched ever so slightly as he eyed the place he had marked. It shouldn't upset him that it was gone. It had been a mistake, no matter how much his demonic side denied it. He had been overcome by the scent of her and nothing else. Nothing!

"The mark is no longer," He reiterated his thoughts aloud. "This one does not understand your emotional distress for something that is no longer."

"You. Bit. Me!" She hissed while advancing upon him. Her finger jabbed deeply against his chest while her silver eyes burned brightly. "You don't just do that, especially when it is the demonic equivalent of marriage!" She was standing on her toes and was barely an inch away from him. Her scent washed over him, and against his will, he took a long drag of it.

She was intoxicating, even to the deceased….

"Too bad there isn't another tree around, eh son?" InuTaisho raised his voice even though it was not necessary.

"We shall continue this conversation when your father is _not_ around…" Cosmos promised him with a pointed look before turning to advance upon InuYasha and InuTaisho. Upon reaching them, she gave them both a smack across the back of the head, immediately shutting both men up and making Sesshomaru smirk in amusement.

"Sorry," InuYasha mumbled if only to be spared from her temper. If Kagome heard of any of this, he would be eating dirt for a while…

"So, beautiful," InuTaisho cocked his head to the side. "Mind telling me how you're going to break us out of here?"

"Us?" Sesshomaru questioned while glancing at his father.

"There is no way I am going back to hell," InuTaisho spoke defensively as if offended. "I have a future grandchild on the way. Besides, you need all the help you can get, son. Though you are no longer an emotionless killing machine, you obviously need help in regards to women." He gave Cosmos a wink and her hand tightened around her staff.

"Why should I even consider reviving you?" Cosmos demanded while she imagined impaling the cheeky demon on her staff. InuTaisho reached out to pull InuYasha closer to him. He had also reached for Sesshomaru, but his eldest easily slipped out of reach.

"For the children," The demon spoke as he put on the charm. Coupled with InuYasha's awed look and the fact that she knew Sesshomaru had underlying issues with his father that needed repairing, Cosmos sighed.

"If only for the opportunity to kick your ass later," She summoned the glaive once more. As an afterthought, she paused. "Exactly how long have you been dead?"

"Two-hundred years or so," InuTaisho commented after some thought. When her eye began to twitch, he grew curious as to why the length of his passing was so important.

"Because Sesshomaru just passed, I just have to carry his soul back," Cosmos responded in a near whine. "Your body has long decayed…."

"Only bones and armor remain," InuTaisho nodded in understanding.

"Where are you burried?" Cosmos questioned in exhaustion. It was going to be a looooong day.

"In a gem hidden inside of InuYasha's eye," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?!"

"This Sesshomaru does not jest."

"What is it with every demon I meet making things harder than they have to be?" Cosmos whispered to herself in disbelief while summoning a portal. With it opened, she pointed towards InuYasha and then towards the portal, silently urging him to go through it. The hanyou did not need to be told twice. With one last look at his father and a laugh at his brother's expense, InuYasha disappeared through it.

"What about us?" InuTaisho questioned.

"You two are coming with me," She held out her glaive. The chains of death which kept souls tethered to the gates appeared on the two demons. With a quick swipe, those chains were broken. From the center of her chest a bright white burst of power grew and the two demons felt their forms shifting.

No longer did they hold the form of their bodies, but their souls turned into orbs with their starseeds glowing brightly in the center. Allowing her staff to disappear from her grip, she reached out and cupped the souls to her chest, holding them safely as she moved through the portal. Before it closed, two forms appeared, Guardian Saturn and Guardian Pluto who shared a smile and sent a prayer to the gods for their Princess' happiness.

InuYasha was waiting for her on the other side. He stood next to Sesshomaru's pale and lifeless form watching the void for her to return. As she cleared it, the void disappeared. Holding her hand out, she cupped Sesshomaru's soul while holding InuTaisho's close to her chest. Without a body to place it in, she would have to travel to this universe's cauldron and force his body to be reborn immediately.

Sesshomaru was much easier. Kneeling next to his form, she gently placed the soul over his chest and, with a fluctuation of her power, the soul immediately returned to him. Several seconds passed before his color returned and his chest rose with the first intake of breath. Golden eyes snapped open and searched the area. His eyes found hers and he stared at her in surprise. He had not been sure it would work, but it had. He could feel all of his strength returning and then some.

She had traveled to hell to save him….

"You need to rest for a few minutes and allow your body the chance to recover," She stood and looked to InuYasha, ordering him to keep watch over Sesshomaru. "Once he has recovered, take this portal back to the village so that he can comfort Rin."

"Where are you going?" InuYasha demanded as wings unfolded from Cosmos' back.

"To the cauldron," Cosmos answered before she jumped into the air and took flight towards the sun. Sesshomaru felt a weight in his chest as he watched her leave, but as he moved to sit up, a wave of dizziness overcame him. He cursed this weakness and urged his body to hurry and adjust. It took nearly half an hour before he was back to normal. He stood looking towards the direction Cosmos had disappeared.

"Are you coming or what?" InuYasha sighed in frustration. "The kid is worried and won't stop until she knows that you are okay." Without saying anything in reply, Sesshomaru spared one last glance at the sky before disappearing into the void. InuYasha followed quickly behind, and the two found themselves standing in Kagome and InuYasha's hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried as she lunged towards her father figure. Her tiny form shook as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. The demon's eyes softened as he knelt and allowed her to hug his chest for comfort.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned when she noticed the look of sincere affection and worry on Sesshomaru's features. InuYasha's tired features also had her concerned. While the Inu Lord comforted the little girl, InuYasha told Kagome of Serenity and their adventure to retrieve his brother.

"Where is she now?" Kagome questioned. The portal had closed behind the two brothers and Serenity was nowhere to be seen.

"To a cauldron," InuYasha's nose twitched. He didn't understand what good a cauldron would do for her.

**…**

She couldn't believe it. The cauldron in this dimension was the same as the other. Even the same Guardian stood guard over it. Tears filled her eyes as the memory of her past self's sacrifice flooded her mind. How could it be that this world was connected to the cauldron.

"All worlds and versions are connected to the same place of birth and death," the Guardian spoke knowingly. Seeing the soul in Cosmos' hands, the Guardian flew forward and took it from Cosmos' shocked form. "The world you knew—Eternal Sailor Moon's world—is the oldest and most advanced of the magical realms. The world you came from is but a fledgling." The Guardian carried InuTaisho's soul to the lip of the cauldron and dropped it into the glowing mass.

"The earth of his world had only enough power to create one protector, but she died before her power could come to full fruition, leaving only her star seed in her place," The Guardian waved her hands over the cauldron and focused on the energy of the demon. Cosmos quickly moved forward and added her own energy too. "The Shikon no Tama is a powerful crystal similar to your own."

Cosmos' eyes narrowed in concentration and thought. She remembered feeling herself being pulled from her world of endless darkness. "Was it responsible for my arrival in that world?"

"Yes," The Guardian nodded. "It answered the prayer of a pure heart, one of the purest souls in that world. You know her as Rin." Cosmos looked to the guardian in stunned silence. How could a child summon her? Even with the aid of a powerful Sailor Crystal?

"It was a selfless wish of the purest innocence. She asked for the happiness of another," The Guardian smiled towards Cosmos and her eyes sparkled in mischief. "She asked for her Lord—Sesshomaru—to find happiness in hopes that he would know love."

"Why me?!" Cosmos squeaked as her voice cracked in shock and surprise.

"The two of you are more alike than you know," the Guardian chuckled. "Two souls that punish themselves by secluding themselves. Sesshomaru felt betrayed, and you felt responsible. One that never knew love or compassion for the one who had nearly lost all hope in love and felt she deserved no compassion."

"That still—"

"Not everything can be fully understood. Sometimes it is best to take what has been given and see where it leads," The Guardian waved her finger at Cosmos who looked ready to argue again. For so long she had been alone, and it had shocked her with how she had reacted to him throughout their time together. A blush stained her face as she recalled how he had marked her. Her heart began to race and a strange feeling fluttered in her stomach. Realization dawned on her then.

"Your friend is ready," the Guardian chuckled before disappearing, not even allowing Cosmos a chance to speak. Cursing the little fairy-like creature, Cosmos dove into the cauldron and reached towards the sleeping form of InuTaisho. Her hand clasped his and she used her wings to propel her back to the edge of the cauldron. As soon as the two broke the surface, his golden eyes opened.

"Are you ready to go home?" Cosmos questioned with a small smile. The Inu Lord was examining himself in disbelief. Everything from the time before his death had been restored—body, power, clothing. He looked as if he had never passed.

"Yes," InuTaisho nodded as soon as he collected his thoughts. Taking her offered hand, he grinned in excitement. The feeling of new life was amazing, and he would not waste this second chance. He would do things differently, especially in regards to his sons.

**…**

It was dark outside and Sesshomaru had just finished putting Rin to bed. She had fought not to go, but a stern look from him had her relenting. Before she had allowed sleep to claim her, she had asked Sesshomaru if he had really died. He could not lie to her. He would never lie to her. When she learned he had died, her tears returned, but he was quick to inform her that Serenity and InuYasha had come to rescue him.

"_Serenity saved Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin questioned with big brown eyes sparkling brightly. When Sesshomaru nodded, the little girl moved to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him goodnight. "Rin is happy that Lord Sesshomaru is okay now." He rested a hand over her back, patting it lightly as she hugged him tighter._

"_Can Rin tell Sesshomaru-sama a secret?" Rin questioned as she snuggled back into her futon. He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Rin made a wish on the jewel. Rin wished that you would be happy. Rin wants Lord Sesshomaru to be happy and find someone like Kagome-sama to take care of him."_

"_This one can take care of himself," Sesshomaru stood to leave._

"_Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered softly. He stopped and looked back to her. "Rin does not want her Lord to be lonely. Lady Serenity is like Kagome-sama. She can make you happy, my Lord."_

"_Sleep," Sesshomaru ordered as he gave her one last look. It was not a firm look, but Rin nodded and rolled to the side. She fell asleep instantly._

Since then, he had stood outside waiting for a sign of Serenity's return. His gaze was firm, and even after everyone else fell asleep, he stood watch. It was nearly midnight when a bright white light descended, and only when it drew closer could he make out the form of his father and her.

She had managed to revive him and his father.

Sesshomaru moved forward as the two landed. InuTaisho grinned at the sight of his son whose eyes were locked on Cosmos' glowing form. Her wings were still spread open and her body seemed to reflect the light of the moon and stars.

"Good luck," He whispered into her ear, purposefully leaning closer to her than necessary. Her silver eyes looked to him in confusion, but he refused to answer her. At the sound of his son's possessive growl, InuTaisho quickly took his leave. She was on her own from this point.

Not fully understanding what was happening, Cosmos let her transformation fade and her form to be encased in magic so that her kimono from the battle that had been damaged extensively was replaced by one for bed. She was exhausted and would quickly find a place to rest. Even with her transformation gone, she seemed to glow, and as if to mock Sesshomaru, the wind blew her scent towards him.

"What is the cauldron?" Sesshomaru questioned as he wrestled with his inner demon.

"It is the place that souls go to be reborn," Serenity answered as she moved towards the village. "Souls go there when their time for rebirth has come. I was able to use my powers with the help from a friend to rush the rebirth of your father." As she walked pass him, her scent overwhelmed him.

"It was familiar to me," She didn't know why she said it, but she felt she needed to say it. The Guardian's words echoed in her mind, and the words left her lips with little struggle. "It connects all worlds and universes. It is through there that I came here with the help of a selfless wish made on a powerful jewel." Sesshomaru stiffened as he recalled Rin's words. Golden eyes began to bleed red as he started to lose the internal war with his demon.

"What will you do now?" If she was brought here through that place, would she seek to return to it? The thought had both himself and his inner demon nearly roaring in anger.

"I don't know," She whispered. "This world is at peace, but there are other worlds that may need my help. If I could access those worlds through the cauldron, I could put my powers to use once more…" She trailed off when she felt a sudden flare in his aura. Turning to look at him, she gasped when she noticed the change in his eyes and how his markings on his face had turned jagged.

He advanced towards her, eyes focused on her neck where the mark had been. For every step he took towards her, she took one back. The crystal pulsed with life and the sword at his hip did the same.

_Run_

The warning came from both items and she didn't need to be told twice.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I've been sick, hurting like crazy, and having to do a shit load of cleaning. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I'm not satisfied with the ending. There are only two chapters left, but I have an important note about the next one.**

**I have written a SMUTTY/LEMON chapter for the next one. If you are not a fan of that, then ignore the next update. If you are interested, feel free to read the next update. I can tell you that MegaKat approves of it lolxD She has read it and I think she enjoyed it, haha.**

**She's looking it over for any typos and such before I post it. Yes, it is ready to go, but it depends on the feedback I get and if people are interested.**

**So, if you want some Sesshomaru/Serenity loving (smut), let me know!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**NOTE: THIS CONTAINS SMUT! IF YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE OR YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ PERVERTED STUFF THEN LEAVE!**

**You have been warned!**

**18+ or Older!**

**If you are a fan of the story but not smut, skip this chapter. There is no plot, just smut!**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Her chest heaved with every labored breath she took as she fled from the village. The moon was full and bright overhead, casting its serene glow on the ground and lighting her path. Thank the gods something was on her side. In the distance, she could hear his approach and it made her heart beat all that much faster. She chanced a quick look over her shoulder, but she could see nothing.

"Shit!" She cried as her bare foot caught on a root and she lost her balance. She fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands and pushing herself back to her feet. She needed to pay better attention. The muscles in her legs were burning and screaming with each step she took. All she wanted to do was stop, but if she did…

Images from their travels, specifically the day they were forced to Hibiki's village, flashed through her mind's eye. Heat spread to her cheeks and crept down her neck and to her breasts. She could almost feel his heated touch running over her curves, and the thought made her uncomfortable in all of the best ways.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," She cursed herself while jumping over a fallen tree. Her feet slammed into the ground as she landed. Pushing onward, her feet kicked up dirt and leaves. The sound of his approach had faded and she could no longer hear him. She should have felt some relief, but she didn't.

Serenity slowed her pace and leaned against a nearby tree. Everything had grown quiet. The only thing that moved was the wind as it wrapped around her, sending a chill through her body. The kimono she wore was for sleeping, not for midnight strolls through the woods. A shiver ran down her spine and she reached with a hand to pull the thin material closer to her body. It did nothing to keep back the cold.

The sound of a twig breaking caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes shot around wildly. The trees and bush were thick here, blocking most of the light from the moon, and she did not have the skilled eyes of a demon. She was at the disadvantage.

Adrenaline ran like fire through her veins as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She took off running again, knowing that he was somewhere close. What made it even worse was the fact that she knew he could have caught her by then. He was toying with her, making her think she had a chance, and it pissed her off; and much to her dismay, it also excited her. Yet, the uncertainty was still there….

She may have come to grips with the situation, but this was moving all too fast!

Only the sound of her heavy breathing and the pounding of her heart filled the air. This fueled her fear, but she could push herself no further. Just as she broke out of the forest and into a clearing, her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees. Sweat soaked nearly every part of her body, making the thin fabric of her kimono cling to her skin and become semi-transparent.

"Serenity." His smooth voice slid through the air and wrapped around her. She trembled as the low timbre of his voice sent a warmth through her body that pooled between her legs. Even without looking back at him, she knew his golden eyes would be dark. Their intensity pinned her shaking form still sprawled across the damp grass and dirt.

She could feel the heat of it as his gaze raked over her form, lingering on the curve of her ass and how the kimono had bunched around her upper thighs from her collapse. Serenity gulped and turned. He stood at the edge of the clearing. Only the outline of his body was seen thanks to the light of the moon, but it was enough…

Serenity began to push herself backwards, her hands and feet scurrying as she tried to put as much space between them as possible. He followed, stepping into the full light of the moon so that she could see the predatory grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She continued to back up until her back met with the trunk of a tree on the other side of the clearing. She used it as support to pull herself up. If she could run no further, then she would have to fight.

Her hands began to glow as she summoned her own energy, hoping to use it to calm him and the beast that had been caged for too long. Her eyes turned silver as they focused on him. As she readied to release her attack, she gasped when he disappeared only to reappear before her. He was so fast and it only proved her previous point. He had been toying with her earlier.

Before she could release the energy, she found her hands pinned above her head. One strong hand easily trapped them, leaving the other free to trace her jawline. His sharp claws traced down to her chin, tipping her face towards him. Her eyes had returned to their dark blue color, nearly matching the night sky. A rumble filled his chest as his body pressed against hers. He was without his armor this night, allowing her to feel every inch of him as he rubbed against her soft curves.

Her eyes fluttered closed automatically as a soft gasp escaped her. His subtle movements had the warmth between her legs growing, and she whimpered at the feeling of the growing wetness that lay there too. His warm breath brushed against her cheek as his head leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You smell delicious." His words were coarse as he growled. Serenity's eyes snapped back open at his confession and she began to struggle against him. Her efforts were in vain as his grip was unrelenting. He was firm, but not so much that it would hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted. While demons were not known for being gentle in their mating practices, he was aware that the first time for many females was painful. The urge to pin her and take her with a force to match his desire and need was there, and it was that part that had sent her running. He didn't want to scare her and there would be other times to satiate his darker nature…

"S-Sesshomaru…?" She whimpered as the feel of his warm and wet tongue sliding over the shell of her ear made her arch into his body. She instinctively turned her head, trying to avoid the contact as it was making her dizzy with emotions that she had long considered buried permanently. Desire and need tore through her, making her body ache for him.

With her neck exposed to him, he dipped his head down, brushing his nose over the curve where her neck and shoulder met. His gaze narrowed on the spot that once bore his mark but was now bare from his unexpected passing. The thought that she had been without his mark angered him, and he would rectify that situation immediately. His free hand moved to the top of her head, tilting her head further to the side and giving him more room.

"Please…" She whimpered as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the base of her neck, slowly dragging it up to flick over the lobe of her ear. Her breaths came out in short and quick pants as the heat of his body was absorbed by her own. Every muscled inch of him was sandwiching her body between himself and the tree.

"_Mine…_" He growled into her ear, nipping at it before laying open mouthed kisses back down to his favored spot. Fangs found her pulse, scratching over the skin there and teasing it. Another whimper escaped her as she begged him. He idly wondered if she knew how conflicted she sounded. With her head adjusted as he wanted it, he was free to move his hand down her body, over the curve of her breast and the dip of her waist to rest on the curve of her hip and around to her ass.

The moment his fangs broke the skin of her neck, his hand jerked her lower body forward to meet his own.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The familiar feeling of his fangs buried deep within her coupled with the feel of his cock, long, hard, and throbbing, pressed against her stomach had her breathless. She wiggled against him, earning a tighter clench of his jaw and a hard thrust of his hips.

A burning need unlike anything she had felt before—even their previous biting session—overcame her. He wouldn't release her hands which itched to run through his long silver locks of hair, but she was not entirely helpless. She arched her body against his and rocked her hips against him. His bite had her soaking wet and the friction—what little she could make—felt wonderful against her swollen sex.

Her movements surprised him, and he slowly let his fangs draw out of her skin. His tongue flicked out to clean the wound, probing the punctures from his fangs in a way that had her bucking harder against his unmoving form. He pulled back and watched her in a mixture of fascination and eagerness. Her eyes were squeezed shut, face scrunched in concentration and frustration, and her mouth was open slightly, allowing for breathy moans to slip free. Her cheeks and ears were tinted red, and the sweat from her run and her sexual frustration dotted her face, making it glow in the light of the moon.

_Perfection_…

His mouth slanted over hers and his tongue took full advantage of her parted petal soft lips. He swallowed every whimper and moan she released as he devoured her mouth, stroking her tongue with his in a slow, sensual manner that matched the thrusting of his hips. The hand resting on her ass pulled her higher against him, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did so quickly, locking her ankles together and all but crushing him against her, bringing her heat against the length of his cock.

It was his turn to groan in her mouth as the front of his hakama became wet from her arousal, making his cock throb almost painfully against her. He could scent her growing frustration and pulled his mouth from hers, returning it to a shoulder to bite her once more. A scream escaped her as she was assaulted with another wave of pleasure from his bite. Her body was coiling tighter with every thrust against her heat.

"Harder….!" She begged between breaths, wishing that his hakama wasn't in the way. Her entire body was aching to feel his heated and smooth skin sliding against her own. Their clothes only served as a hindrance. Sesshomaru bit harder into her shoulder and a growl rumbled through his chest as his hips slammed into her.

Serenity's head leaned back. Her head was tilted to the heavens, eyes closed in rapture as she drew closer and closer with each thrust towards nirvana. Her mind wasn't even registering the pain in her back from the rough bark digging into her. It was only Sesshomaru and the torrent of emotions he was evoking within her.

Then, with one rough thrust that sent her scooting up the tree, Serenity finally found release. She cried out in pleasure, moaning his name as her body spasmed against him. Her juices soaked the front of his hakama, causing her divine scent to flood the air. What little control Sesshomaru had over his inner self was lost. His eyes bled red as he tore his mouth from her shoulder. The hand holding her wrists released her.

"Mine," He growled over and over as he allowed his hips to pin her and hold her against the tree. His hands rose to her shoulders, grabbing the fabric of her kimono and ripping it away from her body. The fabric easily gave under his strength and was thrown to the ground without a second thought.

Her body was soaked in a fine sheen of sweat and her skin, already pale, glowed brightly under the light of the full moon. Every bountiful curve was exposed to his hungry gaze and he felt his mouth water to taste and devour every inch of her, including the swollen lips of her sex. But first…

"Say it," He growled while tilting her chin down so that her glazed eyes locked with his stormy ones. For several seconds, she merely stared at him as she recovered from the tsunami of pleasure that had overridden her senses. Every inch of her tingled in so many delicious ways that it was hard to believe.

When she finally registered that his mouth was moving, she concentrated on what he was saying, but by then, he was irritated from her lack of response. His fingers gripping her chin pressed firmer and he gave another long and slow thrust of his hips against her, bringing her back to reality. "Say it…" he growled against her mouth.

Her mind drew a blank and her confusion must have reflected on her features.

"Mine." Sesshomaru could barely be understood by that point, but his message was clear.

"Yours," She whispered breathlessly in return. She didn't know what else there was for her to say at that point, but it was obvious that her response was what he wanted. The grip on her chin was released and instead, his hands smoothed down her neck, over her shoulder, and to her breast, cupping the mound and allowing his thumb to brush over the taut pebble that was her nipple.

"Again," He demanded and when she faltered to respond, he drug his claw over the sensitive bud, making her jump against him. Her hands seized the front of his kimono, pulling at the silk as if to draw him closer to her. A warning growl passed over his lips as he took the nipple between two fingers, pinching it while his mouth traveled to the mark, sucking on the sensitive site.

The pull of his mouth sent another immediate rush of heat to her core which had her gasping in delight. "Yours, yours, yours!" She repeated between gasps. Her hands desperately pulled and tugged on his kimono, pulling it free from his hakama so that it lay open and bared his chest to her hands.

She had thought his warmth strong before, but it was nothing like the feeling of her skin against his. He was a raging inferno just waiting to set her ablaze, too. Her delicate fingers traced the contours of his strong muscles, teasing the skin as they searched lower to find the straps that secured his hakama.

While her movements showed her interest and curiosity to see more of him, it also challenged his demon, and he would have none of that. He captured her hands once more while the other did the work of untying the straps. Instead of discarding them to the ground to join her shredded kimono, he used them to tie her hands behind her back, making her immobile and forcing her to rely upon him completely. With her hands restrained, he moved his hands to her thighs, wrapping his arms under them and pulling her legs from around his waist. The bend of her knees fell over the sides of his strong biceps, curling her lower half close to her stomach. With her no longer pressed against him, his hakama fell to his feet.

Blue eyes widened as his impressive length was fully exposed. He shuffled to step out of his hakama and boots, leaving him bare to the elements as well. Yet, even as the chilly wind blew, with him standing there, she no longer felt its effects. His heat, scent, touch, and taste overwhelmed her but she could not help but whimper at the sheer size of him.

Would he even … how the hell would she heal from _that_?!

Instead of immediately impaling her as she would have imagined, Sesshomaru merely pressed the length of his shaft against her sex, spreading the lips with his sheer girth and slowly grinding against her. All of her previous concerns melted away as he ground against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She didn't even feel it as he slowly lowered her to the ground until she felt the damp earth brush her ass. Her shoulders and head were supported by the tree but her hips were balanced on his legs as he knelt on the ground.

His hands shifted her legs so that they sat upon his shoulders, freeing his hands to grab and pull her to him. She stiffened the moment she felt the head of his cock at her opening. Her hands behind her back twisted against the fabric binding her as she tried to wiggle into a more comfortable angle. Noticing her discomfort, Sesshomaru took her shoulder in his mouth again, biting into the flesh as he slid into her tight heat.

The moon symbol on her brow burst into life as the pain from her core mixed with the pleasure radiating from his mouth. Though his more demonic side was in control, Sesshomaru was not harsh with his first penetration. He felt the barrier as he slid fully into her. The hands on her ass gripped tightly, helping to pull her onto it until that barrier gave and he slid in the rest of the way easily.

He stopped as he felt himself completely buried in her wet warmth. Her muscles tightened around his aching cock as her body attempted to adjust to his size. Golden eyes closed as a pleased growl rumbled through his chest. The power of her light seeped into his skin, helping to calm the raging beast inside of him, but not enough to release total control back to him. Once her body had adjusted and she was relaxing in his hold, Sesshomaru flexed his hips, pulling out halfway only to fill her again.

With each thrust, the pain ebbed away to be replaced by an immense pleasure that sent her soaring. It felt as if he was trying to split her in two, but it felt so good! With every thrust her moans grew louder and shriller, urging his demon to continue his pace and force. Sesshomaru's mouth found hers as his hips slammed against her ass. Her hands fisted behind her, nails biting into flesh and making blood rise from the crescent cuts of her palm.

"Sesshomaru!" She tore her mouth away from his and cried his names to the heavens as her core clamped down on him, squeezing his cock tightly in her velvet sheath. Her chest arched forward as she climaxed around his cock, but Sesshomaru did not stop his pace, he only bent his head to her breast to run a tongue over her nipple before capturing the bud in his mouth.

He sensed a sudden flare in her power and his golden eyes watched her from beneath his bangs which hung over his bent head. He had yet to release her breast as he continued to take her pleasure for his own. It wasn't until he felt her hands on his thighs, nails biting into his flesh that he realized she had burnt through her bonds.

He had not the time to linger on it as his own climax drew closer. Releasing her breast and pushing forward on his knees, he once more pressed her back into the tree. His hands pulled her legs to his waist and her hands flew to his shoulders as he took her at a different angle. With each thrust, he pulled nearly completely out before driving himself back into her. With every inch of his upper body pressed against hers, Serenity was finding it hard to breathe. Her breasts were smashed against his chest and they ached from the pressure but she wouldn't think to ask him to stop. Not when every thrust sent a new, stronger wave of pleasure ricocheting through her body. Her legs tightened around his waist and her toes curled as he claimed her for himself.

It only took several more long and hard thrusts before he felt the burning in his veins that turned to fire as he erupted inside of her. A loud growl bordering a howl filled the night air as he spilled himself inside of her body.

The red of his eyes slowly dissipated as he finally regained complete control. He had yet to move from his position or pull out from her heat. He continued to lean against her until the last drop was gone and his body unwound from the experience. When the haze of lust cleared the air, he took note of her body and the harsh, angry marks on her mouth, neck, and shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned while nuzzling her jaw. His scent covered her completely and there would be no mistaking his claim on her now that he had taken her. Sesshomaru sat back on his knees. Serenity instantly leaned against him for support, and it was then that he saw the angry red marks on her back that were slowly healing.

"I'm good…" She grinned as her head rested on his shoulders. "So good," She chuckled breathlessly while letting her hands slide up his arms to rest on his shoulders. "A little sore, but not in the bad way."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, clearly confused with the last part of her words.

"I'll be fine," She assured him before looking around their surroundings. Her eyes fell upon her shredded kimono and a blush lit her features. "Um," She gulped. "How am I going to get back to the village?" The thought of running through the woods naked unsettled her. Come to think of it, she looked around the edge of the forest and wondered if anyone had heard them and stumbled upon them from a safer distance.

Sesshomaru sensed her unease and focused his attention on their surroundings. He could sense nothing. Lifting her off of him by her hips, he rose and brought her to her feet. He retrieved the top to his kimono and slid it over her shoulders to cover her. His hakama and shoes were slid back on correctly. He had only used two straps to restrain her which allowed him to tie his hakama in place with the remaining two.

When he turned to face her again, his eyes soaked in the sight of her dressed in the colors of his house. They suited her. He walked to her, intent on taking her into his arms to carry her back to the village but her soft spoken words had him halting in front of her.

"Sesshomaru…" She mumbled while playing with the end of the sleeves on his kimono. "What happens now?" She looked at him shyly while abandoning the sleeve to instead touch her shoulder. Several harsh marks colored the skin red, and her gentle touch had him shivering. She didn't know it yet, but to touch his mark as such was a clear invitation for him to take her again. Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the rising desire that filled him as she played with the mark.

His ears caught the sound of her footsteps as she walked to him, and he felt her gentle touch to his cheek. His eyes opened to stare into her own and he raised a claw hand to cover hers. "You are this one's mate," He stated before moving to lift her into his arms. "You belong to this Sesshomaru."

She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Yours." He hummed his agreement while moving towards the village. The moon was descending and light would be upon the village very soon. She would need to rest before they left with Rin to his home in the West.

**….**

* * *

**...**

**Sorry for the long wait. MegaKat wanted to look over and correct some mistakes I had made, and she got busy. Then, last weekend, I got really bad sick. Thought it was sinuses on Friday (Face pain, headache, achy throat), and took some Sudafed. Next day woke with an even worse sore throat that was also swollen, worse headache, body and joint aches and pains, and a fever that got up to 102.2…. (RESTING Pulse average at 120, Respirations 30, BP 154/94)….**

**Well, Sudafed didn't help any of the pains as it had done the previous night. Dayquil lessened the symptoms and kicked the fever in the ass, so did Nyquil, but Sunday morning I woke with a temp of 102.2, body aches so bad I could hardly move, muscle weakness, sore, burning throat that was nearly swollen shut. I was dehydrated from being unable to eat or drink much of anything for the past two days, and I could hardly see due to the spots in my eyes…. Needless to say, I had to go to the ER and have spent the rest of the week recovering….**

**Anywho…**

**I hope ya'll liked it because MegaKat had to nag me a hell of a lot to get me to write this…. . She still plans to go through with her own version of smut, at least I think so! She had better! I also know for a fact that she is working on a delicious Sesshy/Usa story ;) It is called Loneliness. Also, check out Moon Mage Goddess' story, A Dog's Nose Knows. It is a great Sesshy/Usa pairing too! **

**One more chapter people and then we are done! **

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Depending on the response to this, I may or may not include a smutty chapter in Past Mistakes and Future changes (A Sesshy/Usa and Rei/Kouga story!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Little Girl's Wish**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Description: Rin was so full of love and doesn't understand why her Lord is always so cold to others, excluding her. Then, one day, InuYasha tells her it's because he doesn't know how to love. Saddened at this thought, she makes a wish that will change everything…**

**This is during the time of peace, after Sesshomaru has given Rin over to the attention of Kagome and the other villagers. He still comes to visit her, though.**

**This is it! The end of the story!**

**I want to say thank you to each and every person who took the time to review. Your words of support have helped me greatly. I am shocked and humbled by the response to this story. It is always a wonderful feeling when people love your work as much, if not more, than you do. Also thank you to each person who favorited or alerted this story. As for the readers that do not fit into any of these categories, thank you. I wish I could have heard from you, but thank you nonetheless.**

**Now, enough of this sappy stuff! Here is the ending and I hope it is satisfactory for you all. If you want, please message me and let me know what you thought of the story. Feel free to criticize. I do not mind. I just want to know what parts you liked, didn't like, or loved.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

It was the first night she had ever rested so well, but in the morning, she woke sore from the previous night's activities. She had an abnormally high pain tolerance and the crystal to heal her, but there were some aches that just couldn't be cured except by time. Still, it was a satisfied ache that radiated between her thighs and on her neck. On instinct, her hand reached to brush the tips of her fingers over the new scar.

The action caused Sesshomaru to stir. He was sitting against the wall with her leaning against him. His arm which was wrapped around her waist began to flex, tightening around her as his eyes slowly opened to examine her. His free hand caught hers which still lingered over his marks. Moving it, he dipped his head to nuzzle the mark and take in her scent.

"This Sesshomaru does not think that you are ready for another mating session," He spoke lowly, and the breath that washed over her shoulder sent a shiver down her spine. She blinked at his words, and pulled back enough to spare him a confused look. "To touch a mark will summon the demon who made it."

"Summon?" Her brow knit in confusion. He allowed her to turn in his hold, and then took advantage of her position and pulled her into his lap. She blushed softly at the new position but waited to hear his explanation.

"It is protection from other demons, but if a mate is in danger, a touch to a mark will call to the demon who gave it," He explained in further detail.

"It also signals your readiness to mate again if you touch it in his presence," InuTaisho's voice spoke from the window above the two. Serenity jumped and gave a small shout of surprise and embarrassment.

"Father…" Sesshomaru sighed while glaring towards the overly chipper demon peeping on them.

"I see you completed the bond this time," InuTaisho ignored the warning in his son's glare. "Good job! Now, when can I expect a grandchild from my new daughter?" His eyes sparkled in delight as Serenity's face turned so red he began to worry if she would faint from the rush of blood to her head.

He quickly backed away from the window when a flash of green caught his attention. InuTaisho chuckled at the reaction from his eldest. Protective and possessive, and, if he was anything like his father, she would be with child very soon. "Your young ward has awoken and is on her way to find you. I suggest you two get decent."

"Why did I raise him from the dead again?" Serenity questioned her sanity in that move, but it was too late to do anything about it now. It took a lot of power to create his body anew, and she wasn't going to destroy it for a while at least. Besides, his intentions were good even though his sense of humor was inappropriate.

"This one wonders that as well," Sesshomaru stated with a sneer in his father's direction. The other demon was standing a safe distance away from the hut, but still close enough to be seen. InuTaisho was acting the part of a fool as he stood mocking his son by pretending to rub an invisible and large stomach. Yet, even as Sesshomaru watched his father try to make a fool out of him, he smirked. During the night Jaken had returned after having sensed the presence of his Lord within the village. Upon learning of the rebirth of the previous Inu Lord, Jaken had been sent to fetch the Lady Mother.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lady Serenity!" Rin cried as she entered the hut and threw her arms first around Sesshomaru and then around Serenity. The little girl gave an extra strong hug to Serenity before letting go and taking her hand.

"Thank you, Lady Serenity, for saving Sesshomaru-sama," The little girl's smile was infectious, and Serenity found herself smiling back at the adorable girl. The bright light within her soul was refreshing and she was thankful that Sesshomaru had not let such a star be lost to the darkness. It would have been a great loss to this world, especially one so young.

Though strong, Rin's light was not one that would be able to handle the power of a sailor crystal, but through her Serenity sensed that this planet would once more try to give rise to the first magical protector in its lifetime.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke after listening to Rin chatter to Serenity for quite some time. "This one shall return to his home soon. If you so choose, you may come."

"Is Lady Serenity coming as well?" Rin questioned in delight. After being introduced to InuTaisho, she had been informed that Sesshomaru was going to make Serenity his wife. When Sesshomaru nodded, Rin grinned and clung to Serenity's leg once more. "Sesshomaru found a pretty wife." She sighed while rubbing her cheek against Serenity's leg.

Sesshomaru and Serenity shared a look before the both of them turned to glare in InuTaisho's direction. Apparently he had not wanted to wait to share the good news. Serenity would definitely have a talk with the older demon in regards to the definition of private and what it meant in regards to information.

For the rest of the day, the two were forced to endure suggestive glances from InuYasha, Miroku, and InuTaisho. Serenity did not mind half as much as she normally would have, but it was still embarrassing to know that her father-in-law had not only spied on them without being detected the night before last, but that he also shared some of the details with the two others.

Kagome, Sango, Kaede, and Sachi were not too happy with him or the others. Miroku was banned from the house for the next two nights, InuYasha ate dirt for breakfast, and InuTaisho was scorned and beat by the two older ladies.

When the time for dinner came, it was decided that the return trip to the West would wait until the next day. Rin was happy to be reunited with her Lord Sesshomaru, but the thought of leaving her other friends behind had saddened her. She had managed to make Sesshomaru promise to allow any of the 'hanyou's group' to visit when they pleased, including Shippou who had continued to grow fond of the young girl. Sesshomaru found this fact to be exceptionally displeasing, but he did not act on it.

There were still a few years ahead before the young fox would need to prove himself as a prospective mate for Sesshomaru's young ward; however, if he managed to do so, then Sesshomaru would give his blessing. Yet, looking at how the two interacted, it was obvious to see that Rin was growing closer to the fox demon. To deny her if she found an interest in the fox would possibly hurt her. In the end, Sesshomaru felt that he would have no real choice in the matter.

As Rin fell into a peaceful rest with Sesshomaru watching over her while Serenity sang a soft lullaby, a sudden commotion occurred from outside. The two paused to see if Rin would wake, but when her soft snores continued, they stood as one to look for the cause of the commotion and put an end to it. What they found was something altogether too humorous to even considered stopping.

The Lady Mother had received Jaken faster than Sesshomaru would have imagined. He was even more surprised to see with what great haste she had moved to make an appearance this night. It was impossible to deny her ire as she stood in her daiyokai form, one large paw pinning a nervous InuTaisho to the ground easily. The Alpha male had known better than to even consider retaliating. After all, the last time he had seen his first mate was when he had left to fight the dragon demon. He had never returned and it was only after his death that she had learned of his second mating to the human woman.

"Now, now," InuTaisho grinned. "There is no need for such violence, Love."

Before his mother could respond, Sesshomaru flew in front of her, "My ward is resting. Take your fight with father away from here." Normally InuKimi would not take such disrespect so easily, but she, too, had grown fond of the child that Sesshomaru had taken under his wing. Her large red eyes surveyed her son before moving to Serenity. Jaken had also informed her of his son's chosen mate. While she was curious, she did have some choice words for her mate now that he was back from the dead.

If InuTaisho thought he would escape her, then he had another thing coming. Bending down, she captured her previous mate within her mouth and carried him towards the distant mountains where they would have some privacy.

"That was close," Serenity spoke as she stepped next to Sesshomaru. She had yet to take her eyes off of the disappearing form of the large dog. "Who was that?"

"My mother," Sesshomaru responded blandly. Serenity blanched at that and turned to him with a raised brow.

"Your mother?" She returned her gaze to the direction the woman had taken the man, but they were both too far gone to be seen. "Should we have really allowed her to take off with him. I did just rebuild his body. I haven't the strength to do it again for a while." A pout settled over her features as she imagined the kind of damage his body would take from a very pissed off mate.

"She will not kill him," Sesshomaru assured Serenity as an arm wrapped around her slim waist. He pulled her against him and brushed the hair from her neck so as to nuzzle the marks he had placed there. The soothing scent of her calmed him greatly. "Much blood will be shed before she ends him."

"Sesshomaru!" Serenity scorned while slapping his arm. She did not know whether to take him serious or not.

"Father has always found ways to escape any permanent damage that resulted from her ire," Sesshomaru's golden eyes glinted in the moonlight, and Serenity let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well," She stood to her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her small hand took his and led him back towards the village and to the hut she was using. While still exhausted from the previous night, she did not wish to waste good company on talk of another pair of lover's and their quarrels.

The next morning greeted them too soon and they quickly dressed before searching for Rin. The little girl had wasted no time in enjoying her friends for a little longer. Yet, when she saw her Lord and Lady approaching, she knew it was time to go. Kagome and Sango had helped to pack away some things for her, including the many gifts brought to her by Lord Sesshomaru. After a long and tearful goodbye, Sesshomaru, Serenity, and Rin began their journey towards Sesshomaru's home.

Rin stood between the two. At first she held Serenity's hand, but with a nod of assurance from Serenity, Rin took Sesshomaru's hand in her free one as well. Though slightly shocked, Sesshomaru said nothing nor did nothing to make her release him. The connection he felt as he looked from Rin to Serenity warmed him. It was then that he realized how wrong he had been in the past.

Compassion was not a weakness.

As for Rin, she smiled brightly between both parental figures. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but she knew in her heart that this was right. Serenity may not have come from her wish, but Serenity was what was best for Sesshomaru.

In the end, that was all that mattered.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Short and sweet, but I could think of nothing else to add to this. I am debating adding a one shot where we see Serenity with child, but I am uncertain of that. I have not really had much inspiration to write anything. The smut was written from a month ago or so, and this was written (for the most part) right after I emailed MegaKat the rough draft of the smut.**

**I just had to add a few finishing touches. There is a lot happening in my life right now. As much as I would LOVE to drop everything and make new stories and update my current ones, I can't. I ask that you just hang on while I try to catch up. School starts again for me in the fall (August 15), and it will be a busy semester. I will update when I can, promise.**

**Please feel free to check out my other SM/INU stories including Past Mistakes and Future Changes as well as COME!**

**MegaKat has a lovely SM/INU story called Loneliness and Moon Mage Goddess has one called A Dog's Nose Knows. She has a couple other good ones in that department, too.**

**Thank you again, my lovely reviewers. I hope that this did not disappoint.**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
